Written In The Stars
by EpicallyObsessed
Summary: Still reeling from a breakup, Kendall is kind of bummed. But when a horoscope that he usually would dismiss seems to have some truth to it, he and his sister decide to try and move on, and possibly find their soulmates along the way. (AU; Contains Slash)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! So, I was going to wait and post this later in the week, but since I've started the next chapter already, I decided to go ahead and post it now :P**

 **I had a discussion about horoscopes and zodiac signs with a close friend of mine which inspired this story! After a little research, I decided to focus on the Leo and Aeries signs!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Kendall Knight stood in front of the mailbox, pinching a gold-edged card, his throat constricting with a rush of betrayal. Rain drummed over the card, making the ink of Jo's name run.

A year ago last January, she and Kendall were making snow angels right here in front of his two-story rental. His sister Katie and her boyfriend Ryder had joined them. They had laughed so hard he'd felt it in his gut for the rest of the day.

Out of nowhere, Jo slammed him with the truth. She would prefer to spend her life with someone else. Someone easier to live with. _Ryder_.

Kendall swallowed and closed his eyes on the memory, focusing on the rain slithering down the gaps of his jacket hood rather than the emptiness he felt. A right sad sack he was. Fuck.

He moved to the trashcan at the curb, lifted the freezing, wet lid, and then slammed it down again.

The card still lay clutched in his hand.

He couldn't bring himself to toss that damn embossed card away. Because… because… it was addressed to him _and_ Katie.

Yeah. That was _totally_ the reason.

He rolled his shoulders and tucked the card with the other two minor annoyances that had arrived with the mail. He splashed up the white stone path to the front door and let himself in.

"Katie?" He called over the ear splitting music.

He toed off his shoes and slid them into the shoe rack, making sure to tuck the laces away. "You're gonna want to hear this." He said as he hung his wet jacket.

"I'm in the living room."

Kendall rounded into the main room of their house. The previous tenants had knocked down a few walls, making a great room and open plan kitchen.

He found his sister in a pair of yoga pants and tank top, using one of the heavy wooden pillars that studded the space to stretch out her calves. She picked up her phone from the base of the pillar and spoke. The music pumping from the sound system faded.

"You smell like rain." She said as she turned in his direction and sniffed.

"I'm drenched. You didn't hear it pounding out there?"

"Thought it got a bit darker. But I wasn't sure."

Dragging her hand over their couch, she moved toward the kitchen.

It didn't look like she had to count every step. Didn't look like she had difficulty pulling a black mug from the white cabinets and filling it with water.

Didn't look like she was legally blind.

Water guzzled, Katie plunked herself onto the armchair. "What am I gonna want to hear?"

Kendall pulled out the mail from under his arm and set it on the coffee table. He flung himself onto the couch, tipped his head against the arm, and pinched his nose. "It came."

"It came?" Confusion edged Katie's voice, and then she breathed sharply. "It came." Tension-filled silence followed, then, "When is it?"

"It's the square card on the end closest to you. I was tempted to throw it out."

But he obviously had masochist tendencies, because some part of him wanted to suffer its contents.

Katie asked, "Are you doing the honors? Or do you want me to stick it under my magnifier?"

Kendall let out a soft chuckle before rolling onto his side and plucking the offending card from the table.

Scrawled in large, now bleeding cursive at the top of a soft gold-and-cream card were the stomach clenching words.

Save the Date.

Jo Taylor & Ryder Lynn

"Middle of May." His voice cracked and his throat felt like he had swallowed fire.

Katie made a choking sound, her eyes filmed over with tears.

Kendall tossed the card onto the coffee table and slid onto the armchair next to her. Her head cradled against his shoulder as he stroked a stray lock behind her ear. "Fuck 'em, right?"

"Not anymore." She said.

Kendall let out a raw laugh. "I guess you're right."

Ryder had been Katie's boyfriend for three years and Jo had been Kendall's girlfriend for two.

A week after the snow angels, they'd discovered the two had fallen out of love with them and in love with each other.

He thought he'd gotten over the pain.

Seeing them together last Halloween, a twinkly rock bedazzling her finger, was hard enough.

Now this invitation…

His stomach knotted.

"I really wish I could hate them." Katie said.

"Me too."

But they couldn't. Jo and Ryder hadn't snuck around or cheated on them. They hadn't done anything to intentionally hurt them. Bit by bit over all the weeknights, weekends, and holidays Kendall and Katie had them over, they'd become close. While Kendall had focused on other things, classes, hockey, rewriting papers, and Katie on her thesis proposal, Jo and Ryder had fallen in love.

They'd both cried when they confessed they had feelings for each other. And over and over they apologized. Which made it _really_ hard to hate them.

Katie had been sitting on the armchair and Kendall had been stretched out on the couch flipping yogurt pretzels into his mouth like he didn't care. But he did.

He hadn't touched a yogurt covered pretzel since.

Nor had he found another girlfriend.

Flings, yes. He liked sex, but there had been no one he trusted or cared about enough to call his girlfriend. No one he thought would care for all of his flaws.

His sister hadn't re-entered the dating pool, either.

"What do say about ordering in tonight?" Kendall suggested. "We could get that sun-died tomato and chicken calzone you like, crank up some sappy music, and bitch until morning?"

Katie chuckled. "Sun- _dried_ , Ken."

He knew that. Had known since the tender age of last year. He'd bought a jar and laughed at the misspelled label.

"Whatever." He kissed her forehead, climbed back onto the couch, and picked up the envelope from their mom. "The sun dried all those tomatoes dead. Sun-died makes a lot of sense."

Katie snickered. "Are you reading the rest of the mail?"

"Yep. Kick back and get ready to scoff. Mom sent us our yearly horoscope." Horoscope, singular, because he and Katie were both Leo's.

Kendall unfolded the page their mom had torn from her favorite astrology magazine and read it aloud. "It's a new year, Leo. Resolve to make big changes in your life and use your pride and stubbornness to see them through."

Kendall knew horoscopes were made-up crap meant to make you feel like life had a bigger purpose. Nevertheless, his neck prickled.

Easy to see how the horoscope might apply to him. Him and Katie both.

He cleared his throat and continued reading. "A new person will enter your life early in the year. Look past any moments of frustration they might bring and laugh, Leo. This could be the start of a thriving friendship."

"A roommate perhaps?" Katie said, tucking a leg under her. "Our first interview is Monday morning before classes, by the way."

"Before classes? I'm a hot mess in the mornings."

"That is very true." Katie said. "Stop giving me that face."

"How do you know what face I'm giving you?"

"I wasn't blind the first fifteen years. I _know_ you." She grinned and waved a hand. "Go on, keep reading."

"If you feel overwhelmed during the early spring, take a deep breath and let someone close to you be the rock you lean on. Friendships may evolve in later spring, and you may receive news that will shock you, but fret not, this could be the news you need to hear! The heart and the head may not be in sync the first half of the year, Leo, and there's potential to overlook the obvious. Listen hard to the inner voice and if confused , talk it through with a loved one. Fear not rejection and heartbreak, Leo. Hold your head up high, be your glowing, fiery self, and the right people will gravitate to you, maybe even a soulmate among them."

At Katie's request, he reread the last paragraph.

She hummed thoughtfully, then leaned forward to the coffee table and felt for the save the date card.

Kendall frowned as his sister carefully made her way to the fridge and stuck the card to it. "What are you doing?"

"I think, this time, our horoscope might be right."

A hollow laugh left Kendall. "There was no warning for how screwed up our love lives turned out last year. Don't get your hopes up." _Tsk._ "Soulmate!"

"That's not the part I care about." She rolled her shoulders and lifted her chin. "We need to not fear rejection and heartbreak. We need to move on."

The edge of the horoscope crinkled in Kendall's grip.

"Go to their wedding? Dance and laugh and not care that they left us?"

"That's right." Katie said. "We'll take our own dates. It'll be great."

Kendall looked from the save the date card to the bottle of Zinfandel on top of the fridge. "I need a drink if we're going to talk about this."

XxX

"Okay, I'm in agreement. Let's move past this." Kendall said.

At the bottom of the Zinfandel bottle, and after two calzones and five mopey love songs, Kendall fished for his phone to change the music.

Katie laughed. "Let's."

But when he skipped the slow song, Katie used her phone to turn the music off. "Let's move past _them_."

"Isn't that what we're doing?" He asked.

"No, but we will. We are going to find each other dates for the wedding."

"Why don't we find our own dates?"

Katie let out a humourless chuckle. "Becuase we suck. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here, brother and sister, drowning our sorrows on a Friday night."

Okay, she had a point.

Kendall grabbed his laptop and logged onto Facebook.

Katie hiccupped, legs hanging over one arm of her armchair, shoulders resting on the other. "Who do you know that might be a match for me?"

Kendall had hundreds of 'friends,' people he'd met once or twice in passing. He made friends easily. Keeping them seemed to be the hard part.

He scrolled through the list of guys he _really_ knew and winced when the total number came to three. Tyler, Carlos, and Logan.

That was sobering.

"So? Anyone?"

Kendall bit his lip. "I'm still looking."

He went back to Logan's wall and stared at the photos of the two couples. All smiles and flushed cheeks, Logan and Carlos flanked Jo and Ryder in front of snow-capped trees. The post revealed that they had gone for a weekend trip to Lake Erie.

Kendall eyed the empty wine bottle on the coffee table, then remembered the freezer in the kitchen might hold some vodka.

"What do you want in a guy anyway?" Kendall asked.

Logan's picture drew him back.

To think, just a year ago, Kendall would have been the one in this photos gazing at Jo.

"Honesty? Understanding." Katie said. "I want someone who doesn't make me _feel_ blind. I want fun and I want to be swept off my feet."

The worst thing about breaking up was realizing his friends were in fact Jo and Ryder's friends too.

"Strength, too." Katie continued. "Physical and mental."

Kendall hummed his nod. "Strength, honesty, understanding. Got it."

He, Logan, and Carlos used to hang out all the time. Hang out at bars. Play hockey together.

"Also compassion. And blind loyalty." Katie laughed. "See what I did there?"

"You word-playing mastermind, you."

She felt for a cushion and whipped it in his direction. Kendall batted it away.

"There are too many guys here to choose from." He lied. "I'll need time to narrow it down."

"We have until May."

He hopped to Tyler's profile, the guy in one of his classes who he was helping. The first picture to pop out at him was taken five minutes ago. Tyler was dancing at a club with his girlfriend.

So… yeah.

No match there, either.

The thought of telling Katie he had no matches made heat claw up his neck.

Things in the friends department fucking sucked but that was going to change. Not because his horoscope said it would, but because he was going to make it change.

Finding Katie the perfect date just turned personal.

* * *

 **Done! This is more of a prologue, and the horoscope may or may not be playing a major part of the story ;)**

 **So, Kendall and Katie are determined to move on from Jo and Ryder, and it seems like a mystery person will have a major impact on their lives soon! Any guesses on who that mystery person may be?**

 **I'd love to hear your guesses as well as your thoughts on the chapter!**

 **The next chapter will be up sometime this weekend, so until then!**

 **-Epically Obsessed**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **Before we get started, I'd like to thank everyone that read last chapter! I'd also like to give a special thank you to Side1ways, Guest, winterschild11, and annabellex2 for reviewing last chapter! I'm glad you all enjoyed it! :D**

 **I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Kendall lounged at the back of his applied economics tutorial with an inner shake of his head.

This tutor was nothing like last semester's.

This tutor rambled through concepts in monotone, mumbling about seasonal business cycles and glaring when any one of the twenty students in the room dared to ask for clarification.

Kendall scribbled notes, barely refraining from hitting his head against the desk.

Usually, he might have interrupted the teacher and told him to slow it down a notch. But the day-hell, the whole week-had driven him to the point of submission.

And maybe he'd woken up too early only to be disappointed with their fifth roommate interview of the week. None of the candidates fit, and none of them were _friend_ material. Three were ex-frat guys, and not the responsible kind. One was involved in a religious cult that heavily involved the use of a kitchen and incense.

This morning, the girl who'd shown up had been pleasant. Her soft brown locks, wide eyes, and dimpled chin made her look sweet funny, and fuckable-and maybe that was a point against her. He didn't want to simply fuck someone, and he wasn't sure that getting involved with a roommate was a clever idea.

His head throbbed.

Adding this convoluted tutorial, in the only subject of his dual degree Kendall never earned an A in, made him want to curl up and laugh hysterically.

"What might the implications be?" Their tutor asked.

 _The implications of taking this tutorial course would be a B- and major headache at best._

Someone in the room drawled out an answer, leading the tutor to nod stiffly and ask, "And what might be done about it?"

Kendall leaned back in his chair and hooked his hands behind his head, grinning wryly.

What might be done?

He might visit the economics department and schedule different tutoring sessions into his schedule. Hopefully he could get his tutor from last semester to help him out.

 _Here I come, Mr. James Diamond._

XxX

A cute girl with a quirky grin stood at the staff coffee machine. "James is in a meeting with his advisor."

Stirring sugar into her coffee, she showed him to the staff contact board. Kendall dug around for a pen from his bag and jotted down James' email address.

"Or, you know," She said, cheeks flushing. "If you give me your number I can tell you when he's available?"

With her golden wavy hair and flushed cheeks, she was pretty. Kendall considered flashing her a grin, grazing her elbow while asking her to hand over her phone, and winking as he walked backward to the elevators.

She was pretty, alright. But she looked too much like Jo.

He couldn't show up to the wedding with Jo's doppelganger. They'd think he wasn't over her.

Kendall gently turned her down and left. Katie sure had her work cut out for her.

When he arrived home that evening, he endured another mediocre interview, then left Katie so that she could hang out with her book club without interference from him and stowed himself in his room.

Like all the furniture in the house, his room was arranged in stark contrast to make it easier for Kaite to navigate. His walls were white, his desk and bookshelf stained black, his chest of drawers and double bed a dark wood on light floorboards.

Even in the privacy of his room, he carefully and habitually arranged his belongings. Textbooks on the third shelf, stationery to the left of the desk, dirty clothes in a bursting hamper in the corner of the room.

He wasn't a naturally tidy person, so every day he fought the urge to toss his clothes on the floor and leave his bed a rumpled mess.

He wanted his sister to feel welcome.

Kendall grabbed his laptop, plopped on the bed, and leaned against the headboard. The dark crimson linens were soft and snuggly, but judging by the splotch of dried ketchup he spotted, they were ready for a wash.

Kendall opened his laptop and began drafting an email to James, his former tutor.

Introducing himself was harder than he thought.

He could have said he was the guy in James' tutorials who made James' jaw twitch in frustration. But that wouldn't help much.

He could have said he was the guy who put his feet on the table and took in the discussions with his eyes closed. But again, that didn't make a strong case for swapping to James' tutorials.

Kendall flashed back to a moment last semester when James, without stopping his animated discussion of tax revenue and deadweight loss, calmly walked up to him, gripped his feet and plonked them off the table. The guy had looked right at him when he did it, lifting one eyebrow, silently daring Kendall to piss him off again.

Kendall had waited all of five minutes before propping his feet up again.

The firm look James leveled him with made Kendall grin. He'd kept his feet propped up the rest of the session. But the next time he came into class, James had shoved the tables to the sides of the room, and the dozen students sat in chairs in a semi-circle around him.

Staring at the blank _Compose New Message_ box, Kendall smirked. Mr. James Diamond sure liked things to go his way.

He started typing, avoiding any introduction that might remind James of who he was. His name would show up, but James never addressed any of his students by name anyway.

 **To: James Diamond**

 **From: Kendall Knight**

 **Subject: Keen to Earn A's**

 **I completed your microeconomics tutorial class last semester. I was wondering when you run honors level applied-economics tutorials? How do I sign up? How many other Econ411 students have asked to swap to your tutorials? Seriously, Drew (Gobbed?) can really put a class to sleep.**

Kendall hit _Send_ and checked his inbox to find an email from his Mom.

 **To: Kendall Knight, Katie Knight**

 **From: Jennifer Knight**

 **Subject: Eat more vegetables!**

 **Just want to remind my Leos to be health conscious this week during the new moon Sleep in and eat well. No takeout! Katie, how is your history thesis coming along? Kendall, give me a call sometime soon. Love you!**

He sent off a reply telling her he ate pizza tonight, and didn't that count as a vegetable?

A new email popped into his inbox. Kendall glanced at the green symbol next to James' name indicating he was online.

He read the email with a growing grin.

 **To: Kendall Knight**

 **From: James Diamond**

 **Subject: Keen to Earn A's**

 **You are the first Econ411 student to contact me, and the last one I expected to. I suggest sticking it out with Drew (Gothe?) this semester. Perhaps his tutorials pick up. You were not thrilled with our first tutoring session, and now you're emailing me to get into one of my tutorials? I'm flattered, really.**

 **Unfortunately (more for you than me), I do not run applied-economics tutorials. Give Drew another go. And might I suggest a little less shut-eye and a little more participation in class to earn that A?**

Kendall hit _Reply_ , torn between amusement at the guy's directness and frustration that he'd have to suffer more of Drew what's-his-name's tutorials. He did care about his grades. He was a straight-A student and wanted to keep it that way. Even with a good tutor, he'd barely scraped an A- in microeconomics. And that was with James' help. He couldn't mar his record when he was this close to wrapping up his degree.

 **To: James Diamond**

 **From: Kendall Knight**

 **Subject: Keen to Earn A's**

 **I'd forgotten about that first class you ran. Let's call a spade a spade, it was dismal. What changed? After that anomaly, your tutorials were more thought-out, interesting, and approachable. Stop lifting that brow, I** _ **was**_ **paying attention. I just take things in better with my eyes closed.**

 **Now tell me: Why don't you run applied-economics tutorials? Don't you need to maximize your earnings to minimize the need for financial aid? You are an economist, after all.**

He hit _Send_ and then stared at his screen for a reply.

Five minutes later, he shook himself out of it and fired up a text editor and a browser to continue the design work he was doing for a romance author. He'd worked for a few years designing websites for authors, artists, and entrepreneurs. He was good enough to earn his way through his undergraduate. Well, almost.

Kendall glared at the tray on his desk where he kept all the finance crap he had to deal with. He'd qualified for a small loan with a 5-year interest plan. All he had to do was sign some papers and it was as good as done.

He was reluctant to do it though. He crunched the numbers, hoping he could devise a way to finish his last semester without plunging into debt.

Probably less takeout would help.

A familiar _ding_ had Kendall clicking back to his inbox. James had messaged him via chat.

 **James: Gotobed.**

Kendall instantly replied.

 **Kendall: If I didn't so badly want you to tutor me, I might call you out on that shit.**

 **James: It wouldn't be the first time. But, Gotobed. As in Drew Gotobed, your tutor this semester.**

And it was surprising that he hadn't remember that because what kind of last name was that?

 **Kendall: Gotobed! Riiiight. How can I get you to explain all I need to ace applied econ? Also, I'm not going to lie, I'm surprised you remembered me.**

It took a minute before James replied. Kendall assumed the guy had written something and deleted it, because it looked like he'd been typing for a while yet all that showed up with the next _ding_ was:

 **James: You're not easy to forget.**

 **Kendall: Stop making me blush.**

 **James: Stop making me snort. Who wouldn't remember the guy who (on my first ever tutorial), leans back in his chair, folds his arms against his chest, and yells out "KISS."**

 **Kendall: Well, when you put it like that…**

 **James: For a few startled moments, I had no idea you meant 'Keep It Simple, Stupid'. I looked around the class wondering with whom you could be so ineptly flirting.**

Kendall laughed. A few moments later, a knock sounded at his door. Katie's voice leaked into the room.

"What's so funny?"

"That'd be _who_ is so funny." He replied.

"Who, then?"

She opened the door, walked to the end of his bed, and looked in his general direction. "Who's making you laugh?"

"James Diamond."

Katie felt the bed and sat down. Her smile was bright and curious. "New friend?"

"Tutor."

"It's nice to hear you laugh again. Been a long time."

Kendall cleared his throat, unsure how to respond.

"How was your book club?"

"The girls want to read a book that isn't available on audio and I'm not a fan of text to speech so I'll skip the next one. I found a date for you, though. She's really smart and she finds you "attractive as hell." Said something about your green eyes and dimples? I don't know. The point is, she's worth a shot. She's away for a couple of weeks, so said date will have to wait until she gets back."

"Who is this precious?"

"Lucy. Lucy Stone."

"She wasn't the one I drenched in beer last month, right?" He'd tripped over someone's feet and drenched a cute, dark haired damsel hugging her knees on their couch. Her shirt could be saved, not so much her book.

"It made an impression."

Another _ding_ sounded and Kendall barely refrained from glancing at the screen.

"Shall I set it up then?" Katie asked.

He hesitated, pressured by the same inner resistance he'd felt when Ms. Pretty had hit on him. But Katie had said he didn't smile often anymore. If he was down in the dumps, he had to change something. "I trust you, sis." He murmured and gave in to the pull of the chat.

 **James: As to how you can ace applied econ...I have some books I could lend you. They even come with notes in the margin.**

"How about you keep chatting with James and we talk again over breakfast?" Katie suggested.

Kendall looked up at his sister making her way out of his room. "We don't have another interview tomorrow, do we?"

"No, thank God."

"Hey, Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll read you next month's book."

Katie rounded the corner, out of sight with a murmur. "You're going to sweep some girl off her feet, someday."

Kendall couldn't imagine it would be anytime soon.

He focused on his chat with James. It wasn't his first choice, but the books would have to do.

 **Kendall: Meet you at the econ staff coffee machine around 10am tomorrow?**

 **James: No can do. I'm meeting up with some post-grads looking for a roommate.**

Wait, what? James needed a room?

Kendall straightened, opened a new tab, and checked his daily horoscope. Had the stars aligned and, rather conveniently, pushed their next roommate toward them?

 _Things not going your way, Leo?_ _Addressing the situation head-on is your only option. But be nice, leave the growls behind, and opt for pleases and thank yous instead._

Finding a roommate hadn't been going his way. Maybe he should ask James if he wanted to come by and check out their place?

Maybe this astrology thing had something going for it after all.

He wiggled his finger and then let out an incredulous laugh as he typed again.

 **Kendall: It's destiny.**

 **James: What is?**

 **Kendall: Us.**

 **James: Come again?**

 **Kendall: It's written in the stars.**

 **James: Is this another KISS moment? I'm so confused.**

 **Kendall: My sister and I have been searching for a roommate all week. Obviously, you have to cancel on the post-grads and check out our place.**

 **James: And live with you?**

 **Kendall: Why do I hear emphasis on 'you'? Am I that hard to be around?**

 **James: You said it, not me.**

 **Kendall: Bastard.**

 **James: When should I come by?**

Kendall grinned.

 **Kendall: Is tomorrow at 10am going to be a problem now?**

* * *

 **Done! So, James is here! Well, technically he'll be here next chapter but you know what I mean :P**

 **And it looks like Kames already has a bit of history! By the way, a huge thank you to my friend who is helping me flesh out the econ stuff in this story since I only have basic knowledge of it :P**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter! I'd also like to hear your thoughts on Kames' chat as well as their history from last semester!**

 **Next chapter, James will be meeting with Kendall and Katie! I'm planning on having it up by next weekend! I'll also be posting a new chapter of Nice To Know You tomorrow morning!**

 **Until then!**

 **-Epically Obsessed**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm back with a slightly early update!**

 **Before we get started, I'd like to thank everyone that read last chapter! I'd also like to give a special thank you to Side1ways, Guest, annabellex2, winterschild11, and spookje10 for reviewing! I'm glad you all liked the Kames chat and that you all are loving Kendall and Katie's relationship! :)**

 **I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

After returning from a morning run, Kendall shaved, showered, and darted into his room to dress.

One glance at his bedside clock had him frantically searching for a pair of boxer-briefs. James would be ringing the doorbell any moment now.

Where was his damn underwear?

He eyed his laundry hamper suspiciously, then double-checked his drawers. "Well, fuck." All that was left was a pair of tighty whities that he never remembered buying.

He grumbled as he pulled them on, making a mental note to do the laundry.

The doorbell rang as the elastic snapped low on his hips.

"Can you grab that, Katie?"

"Can't. I'm in a precarious state of undress." She replied, her words somewhat muffled.

He wasn't in the best state of dress, either. But they were both guys, and they'd seen more in a locker room. Ditching his search for clean jeans, he strode to the front door and swung it open.

A few inches taller than Kendall and firmly muscled, his former economics tutor stood on the porch step. He dressed as Kendall remembered: boots, jeans, cashmere pullover with one sleeve bunched up behind his silver watch. He had cut his hair a little shorter, but it complemented the brush of stubble over his strong jaw and made his hazel eyes his most prominent feature.

Kendall noted the suppressed amusement in James' stare and leaned against the doorjam, crossing an ankle. "Well, well, well. Mr. James Diamond."

James quirked an eyebrow, then drummed his fingers over the two textbooks he held. "Is this how you greet all your prospective roommates?"

"You'd be the first."

"Lucky me."

Kendall grinned at the dry response, grabbed a handful of his pullover and hauled James inside. "Laundry day was, well, _any_ day before today. Shoes in the rack, middle shelf next to mine, laces tucked in." Kendall heard Katie moving in the next room. "Then come meet the most amazing woman you'll ever have the pleasure of meeting."

Katie must have overheard him, because she scoffed. "You're meant to _lower_ expectations, stupid."

James put his shoes away and knocked out a deep, warm, comfortable laugh. Yeah, James would fit right in here.

Kendall beckoned him across the living-dining room, where Katie stood in the kitchen pouring water into a kettle. She was dressed in a frayed crochet sweater layered over a black singlet and clean jeans. Clean jeans like he needed to shimmy into. "Give me two seconds to put some clothes on."

Katie shifted her body in his vague direction. "Clothes on? Good God, do I even want to know?"

James laughed and walked over to Katie as Kendall dashed into his room. The brown slacks he wore yesterday would have to do. At least his Capital Cities' "Safe and Sound" shirt was clean, and maybe it'd make James smirk.

The buzz of conversation hummed in the background, punctuated by Katie's easy laugh. He smiled smugly. Thanks to his finagling, they had a bona fide candidate for the room upstairs. Hopefully the torturous interviews could now end. Of course, he'd have to make sure Katie felt good about having James in her space.

Katie's oddly high-pitched giggle told Kendall he was probably in luck.

Kendall joined the two in the kitchen just as the kettle was hissing.

James ran a quick eye over Kendall's shirt. He leaned against the kitchen island and folded his arms, leveling a hazel stare at him.

"The same shirt you wore the day we first met." He said. "Are you trying to scare me off?"

"Scare you off? And here I was aiming for sentimental."

James looked at Katie. "Your brother used my tutoring sessions as his personal bedroom."

Kendall hopped up on the bench opposite James and sat on his hands. "I told you, I take things in better with my eyes shut."

"It wasn't just the cavalier way you stretched your limbs over table tops. You tossed your jacket over the back of my chair, your scarf over your classmate's desk. One time you even took your boots off."

This was all true. "In all fairness, I was soaked that day. Who wouldn't take their boots off and use the classroom heaters to dry their socks?"

"Just about _anyone_ else." James shook his head, but a trace of humor sparkled in his eyes.

Katie pivoted toward James. "Sounds just like my lazy brother. Protective, stubborn, driven, and the more he can do from the couch, the better."

"Hey!" Kendall said, hauling in a battle-ready breath, but it seemed like too much effort to defend himself, so he let his breath deflate and shrugged. "Yeah, that's about right."

James gave him a sideways glance. "I admit, I came here expecting any questions starting with 'where is the' to be answered with 'on the floor.'"

Kendall narrowed his eyes and growled at him.

"If it weren't for me," Katie said, smiling bigger than Kendall had seen her smile in months. "I imagine you'd be right. But Kendall would do anything for those he loves, no matter what it costs him. Would you like some tea?"

"Sure." James said, staring at Kendall strangely. Almost...softly.

"What do you like?" Katie asked, hauling down three mugs. "Black or fruity."

"Fruity." James said, glancing back at her. "Definitely fruity."

"You take after my brother's own heart." Katie opened the drawer next to Kendall, grazing the side of his leg, and pulled out two berry-apple teabags and English Breakfast bag.

"That's...good to know."

After Katie handed them their tea, she leaned back on the counter next to Kendall and cradled her mug. "I vote yes." She said. "This is our next roomie."

Kendall smiled again. "You sure?" He asked. "You haven't asked many questions."

James stared at them over the rim of his tea. "Ask away."

Instead of addressing James, Katie spoke again to Kendall. "Isn't this the guy you were messaging last night?"

"Uh huh."

"Then I don't need to ask anything else. He'll do just fine."

"Already sure of me?" James asked.

Katie gave a small shrug and moved a step closer to James. "Tell me, what do you look like? My vision is like instant photoshopping. I can see your outline and the colors of your clothes, but all the flaws are blurred."

"What flaws? I'm tall, sandy-haired and handsome."

Kendall snorted. "Add modest to the list too. He has that in spades."

"How would you describe him then?" Katie asked.

James raised an inquisitive brow. "Yeah, how would you describe me, Kendall?"

Kendall swept an assessing look over the guy. He couldn't deny that James was tall or sandy-haired, and kept himself in shape, dressed just fine. He had an understated strength to him that might be appealing to some. Also his confidence was attractive. To Katie too, it seemed. And-

Wait.

Was Katie attracted to James?

He glanced at his grinning sister and back at James, who was still waiting for Kendall to talk him up. Maybe there was a spark between the two?

How...opportune.

James seemed like a great guy. Smart, kind, charming. Maybe he would be a good match for Katie.

He sucked in a breath and cocked his head as he swept the length of James once more. Katie was right, he would so-and say-anything for those he loves. "He has a pair of startling hazel eyes and an ass that would make your book club swoon." Kendall jumped off the bench. "Right, then. When do you want to move in?"

For a long second James gazed at him, the humor in his eyes replaced by something else that brought Kendall to the brink of shivering.

James abruptly turned to the textbooks he'd placed on the kitchen island behind him. He passed them to Kendall. "Maybe I could see the space first?"

Katie almost choked on a gulp of tea. "Jesus. We didn't even show him around! Talk about presumptuous."

Kendall tucked the textbooks under one arm and curled a finger for James to follow him. "Trust me, Katie. He wants what this place has to offer."

James snorted and followed Kendall up the stairs and across the carpeted balcony that overlooked the living-dining area.

One door led to a bedroom with an en suite bathroom.

He told James everything he could about their place: the ample sun his room got, their once-a-week trip to the grocery store if and when they cooked.

"You'd even have your own shower." He continued. "So was I right?"

"About wanting what this place has to offer?" James asked as he leaned against the doorjamb to his future bedroom and looked at him. "I guess you were."

Kendalls stood in the doorway and mirrored James, resting against the doorframe. "Any questions?"

"Your sister is blind."

Kendall stiffened. Was this going to be a problem after all? "She has had severely reduced vision since she was fifteen. Her lack of sight barely makes a difference. She does everything she wants, no excuses. She fights for what she needs and wants and-"

James pushed off the jamb. "That wasn't a criticism. Your sister seems very clever and capable."

"She is." He said, hands still balled at his sides. "I admire the hell out of her."

James clasped him on the shoulder and squeezed, his thumb brushing over the neckline of his T-shirt and skating against his skin. "I like her."

Kendall noted James' sincerity and relaxed under his touch. "Then we'll get along just fine."

* * *

 **Done! So it looks like things are off to a great start between James, Kendall, and Katie! It seems like there's also some attraction there as well ;)**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on James meeting Kendall and Katie, as well as the chapter in general!**

 **Next chapter will have more JamesxKendallxKatie goodness and will also introduce a new character! I'm planning on having that up by Saturday.**

 **Until then!**

 **-Epically Obsessed**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm back with another chapter!**

 **Before we get to the that,** **I'd like to thank everyone that read last chapter! I'd also like to give a special thank you to Side1ways, winterschild11, Guest, and annabellex2 for reviewing! I know that a lot of you are curious as to who will end up with whom, and it will be revealed eventually, but I'm evil so it'll be a while before that :P**

 **I will say that there will be plenty of hints if you look closely ;)**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

They _didn't_ get along just fine.

James was infuriating.

He made them eat vegetables. _Actual_ vegetables.

He had moved in two days ago, and he'd not only taken over in the kitchen but he had the nerve to tell Kendall to stop lounging on the couch and crack open his econ book if he wanted that A.

Even worse, Katie agreed with him.

Kendall muttered under his breath, grabbed a couch cushion, and slipped it under his head. "I thought you living here would make econ a walk in the park. Like living with CliffNotes."

James walked up to him on the couch and planted a fat textbook on his chest, knocking the breath from him. "Read that, and I'll quiz you."

Kendall narrowed his eyes at him, but James' expression remained unflinching. "Katie?" He called, still holding his gaze. "What dinners would you like this week? I'm going to make a run to the store."

"I call shotgun." Kendall said, trying to push the book away, but James planted a firm hand on it, keeping it right where it was. "What? We are out of pizza and peanut butter."

"No more living off pre-packaged dinners. You need proper nutrition. Both of you."

How hard would it be to slip in a pizza when James wasn't looking? "Let's get on that right now, then."

James' lips twitched. "Read a chapter first, then you can come."

Kendall opened the damn book. "It would help if I could read your atrocious handwriting."

"You just have to have the last word, don't you?"

Kendall looked up at him and smiled. "Who, me?"

James shook his head before he walked off to the kitchen, opened cabinets, and started writing down a shopping list. Kendall read the boring introduction and half of the first chapter. James' presence made it difficult to concentrate. He felt his gaze on him half the time checking to make sure he hadn't drifted off.

And Kendall _really_ wanted to drift off too, but pride. So…

Thankfully, James' phone rang and the guy answered it with a way too happy, "Dak! How are you doing?" He pulled the phone from his ear and spared Kendall a look. "You keep reading." He resumed his call, voice trailing off up the stairs as James retreated to his bedroom.

Kendall waited until James' door shut to leap off the couch and lure Katie from working on her history thesis and into the kitchen. "Yeah, okay." She said. "We can call Mom."

Katie felt for the landline phone they kept at the corner of the kitchen island and began dialing, and Kendall picked up the paper and pen James left on the kitchen bench.

"Jesus, his handwriting is a mess."

"So long as we can slip some chocolate on the list, I don't care. And he's right, you know. We don't eat well."

"I always make sure to get the _vegetarian_ microwavable lasagna."

Katie pressed speaker and the kitchen filled with ringing. Their mom picked up and got right to it.

"Loved ones could confront me with news that may start a massive change for the family. I'm not to assume what that news is and am to take it in stride. Apparently, I have the tendency to butt in where it would be better to let things take their natural course. But now my Leo loves have called and it's all I can do to not badger you for this news."

"Hey, Mom." He and Katie said together.

"Yes, yes, hello, of course. Hugs and kisses, too. The news?"

A hearty laugh came from upstairs only slightly muffled through James' door. Who was this Dak person he was talking to? "News? There's no news."

"Sweetie, I love you, but you're oblivious half the time. Katie, you're usually more perceptive. Can you think of anything that might change the family dynamics?"

"Yes. Ken has been laughing more recently."

Kendall's cheeks warmed. "So has Katie."

"We've decided to move on from Jo and Ryder once and for all." Katie said.

At hearing Jo's name, Kendall was struck with a small pang.

"Matters of the heart." Their mom said. "Yes, this could be the news. Lovely. Maybe it means you'll both soon meet someone new? In fact...oh never mind, I should mind my own business. Maybe a little push in the right direction? Okay, let's talk about Leo capatability."

She was fooling herself if she thought he'd date based on a star sign.

"Jo and Ryder weren't good matches for you." She said. "Especially Jo, Kendall. Virgos are the absolute least compatible match for a Leo. No sexual chemistry whatsoever."

"There was _plenty_ of sexual chemistry, thank you very much."

"That wasn't chemistry, darling. That was fucking."

"Mom!"

"I'm just saying. Real chemistry makes sex fun _and_ emotional."

"How do you know it wasn't emotional?" It wasn't, because sex never was, but still.

"Did either of you ever make love-"

"Two minutes in and I'm already wishing this call was over."

"See, you haven't."

If Kendall hadn't lived with this type of mothering his whole life, he'd be wishing for the ground to open and swallow him whole. As it was, this was just another Saturday.

"Making love is a Hollywood invention. It's right next to Middle Earth in a Tolkien dictionary."

"All I'm saying is if you think a Virgo is good, you'll be blown away if you meet an Aries. Or Sagittarius."

Katie, who had been giggling throughout the not-so-enlightening back and forth, laughed harder. "Tell me more about Aries and Sagittarius."

Kendall shook his head and added 'chunky' to 'peanut butter' on James' list as his mom detailed the trust, communication, and sexual intimacy in a Sagittarius-Leo pairing.

He doodled a Leo and a Aries on the bottom of the paper as their mom dove into their most compatible matches.

"Aries and Leo's are so passionate together. And the intimacy. The _intimacy._ There is a tendency to get jealous and possessive but it's compensated with absolute loyalty these two have for each other. Really, you couldn't find a better match. Aries feeds your need for attention while remaining faithful in their own character. Both of you need to prove how amazing you are, and while doing so, Aries energizes Leo. And Leo in turn cherishes Aries. Despite the battle for dominance, the relationship flows with warmth, passion, and playfulness."

"Ken," Katie said, waggling her brows. "Make sure you find me an Aries."

He snorted. "You don't actually believe this, do you?"

"Don't be too dismissive." Mom said. "You might miss out."

As he finished the horns on the Aries, he heard the upstairs floorboards squeak. Katie must have heard it too, because she palmed her head and said, "Oh, yeah. We have a new roommate. He used to be Kendall's econ tutor."

Speaking of econ...Kendall glanced over at the textbook he had plunked on the coffee table. Maybe should hurry back to his spot and pretend like he'd been studying the whole time, if only to keep James from issuing another exasperating comment.

"His names' James." Katie added.

Kendall clicked speakerphone off and snapped the phone to his ear. "So maybe, and I mean this with all my love, maybe next time you call you can make sure you're speaking to us before diving into the secrets of the universe? Love you. Bye."

He placed the phone into Katie's hand and ushered her back into her room. Grabbing his textbook, he jumped back on the couch as James descended the stairs.

James walked past him into the kitchen without even looking at him. "It would probably be easier to absorb the principles of efficiency and equity in relation to tradeoffs with the book turned the right way around."

Dammit.

Kendall peered at him over the top of the book. "You underestimate my talents, Diamond. I happen to be proficient at reading upside down. Also backwards, as a matter of fact."

"And yet my handwriting eludes you."

Point, James Diamond.

Kendall flashed his dimples at him.

James scooped up the shopping list and grabbed his keys from the rack. Kendall responded to the jingling like the last bell before summer break. He jumped off the couch, snagged his jacket, and stuffed his feet into his shoes.

James knocked on Katie's door and asked if she wanted to join them. She came out with a bounce in her step, slipped into her jacket, and they stepped out into the frosty air to James' car parked at the curb.

They clambered inside, James giving Katie time to familiarize herself with his car and settle comfortably in the backseat. James started the engine and cranked up the heat.

"It's so...clean in here." Kendall said, glancing around the spotless leather interior.

"Just the way I like it."

Katie chuckled. "Don't let Kendall eat in the car, then. There'll be crumbs in places in the upholstery you didn't even know about."

James leaned an elbow on the middle armrest and glanced at him. "Is that so?"

Kendall pressed his finger to the condensation on the front window and started writing. "I like my cars with personality."

"That means he cherishes the smell of stale crackers."

"Katie!"

She laughed. "Hey, I like it. All I have to do is feel the grains and I know I'm home."

Kendall finished writing the windshield quote: _And yet my handwriting eludes you._

James read it, looking torn between irritation that fingerprints would stain the glass and mild amusement.

"I said that."

"Five points to Team Diamond." Kendall scribbled James' name under the quote.

James smiled a half inch then dropped it and shook his head. "Belts on, Leos."

James had overheard their mom's call, then. Kendall palmed his head.

Buckled in and ready to go, James eased away from the curb and drove down the road toward the store. While he chatted with Katie, Kendall cracked open the glove compartment and peered inside.

Car registration and documents. Two bottles of water and five Hershey's Bars past their use-by date.

"Anything incriminating?" James asked in a low voice as they waited at a red light.

Kendall gave him a quizzical look. "What's with all the expired chocolate?"

"In case I get stuck in traffic driving out of state, of course."

Of course. James sure liked having his shit together.

"I'd better replace those, though. What's with the smile?" James asked as he started to drive again.

Kendall felt his dimples deepen. "You're so organized. No wonder I drove you crazy."

A few seconds passed before James responded. "That's cute."

"What is?"

"Your use of past tense."

Kendall punched James in the arm. "Why did we choose this guy as a roommate, again?"

"Because he's smart and considerate, he cooks, he separates out the white laundry and he has a car and…" His sister continued all the way to the store parking lot.

Kendall pivoted in his seat and stared at her. Was he witnessing the start of a beautiful friendship? James was about the same age and shared the same determination Katie did, and Katie admired the guy's incessant need to keep things in order.

And, frustrations aside, James was…

Well, he would be the insufferable brother-in-law that always wound him up the wrong way, and Kendall would give it back just as good. He liked getting a rise out of him even if James' hazel stare made him a little nervous.

It was nothing he couldn't handle. Nothing at all.

He shifted in his seat and stared out the front window. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw James grinning.

"Katie, thank you." James said, with arguably the biggest smile Kendall had ever seen on his face. "You're close to being my favorite girl ever."

"Stop feeding his ego." Kendall said as he climbed out of the car. "His head is big enough."

They made it inside, Kendall offering Katie his shoulder to hold. James pushed the grocery cart and eyed them as Kendall swiftly navigated past the fruits and veggies aiming for the frozen food section.

Kendall had barely made it three steps past the fresh produce before Jame gripped his other shoulder and gently guided him to a stop. "Let's try that again." James said before looking at Katie. "May I lead you today?"

She shifted her hand from him to James. "He made straight for the pizza, didn't he?"

Kendall huffed. James told him to handle the cart as he steered Katie back toward the broccoli and cauliflower.

If the guy wasn't so good to his sister, he'd think about throttling him with the green onions that had landed in their cart.

Carefully, they made it through the healthy sections filling up their cart with eggplant, garlic, carrots, and too many green items to name. It wasn't enough to get rice and pasta, so James tossed in lentils, couscous, and quinoa, whatever the hell that was.

Turned out one frozen pizza was okay in the end, because, _moderation_ or whatever.

But the final straw came in the peanut butter aisle.

Kendall always ate chunky peanut butter.

Apparently, James always ate smooth.

Kendall stood next to James hugging an extra-chunky peanut butter jar against him.

Katie made the final decision. "Shopping with you two is like listening to daytime soaps." She said. "The drama. I don't mind either type but I'm partial to smooth. Sorry, Ken."

His mouth dropped open. "We are not of the same blood! Smooth?!"

James' barely refrained smugness twitched at his lips. Clearly he found the situation amusing.

In went the smooth peanut butter, and away his traitorous sister and James went.

Of course, they could have bought both, but smooth versus chunky felt like a game, and Kendall had never been into cooperative games. He liked a clear winner. He liked to _be_ the winner.

Overseeing the cart made it easy to win. The smooth peanut butter fell out and the chunky fell in. Oops.

They made it through checkout and halfway back to the car when Katie's phone rang. James stopped at a safe space on a pedestrian island and let her answer.

"Ryder?" Her voice sounded breathless, and Kendall froze with the cart. He knew the way her stomach must be filling with butterflies. Every time Jo's ringtone sounded, he'd hoped there was a chance Ryder and her hadn't worked out and she was calling to ask for another chance.

James swung his gaze from Kendall to Katie, a curious brow rising, then beckoned Kendall over to swap jobs.

Kendall moved to his sister's side and James pushed the cart to his car and opened the trunk.

Katie squeezed his hand and let out a familiar bitter laugh. "Your birthday...party at your new place...can bring a date."

For a moment Kendall thought she'd hang up on Ryder, but she straightened her shoulders and held up her chin. "I'll be there."

He wasn't surprised when his phone went off moments later.

"Hey, Ken." Jo said when he answered with a grunt. He hated that he could tell she was smiling. "Maybe you already know why I'm calling?"

"Let's see. Your car got a flat and you need me to hoof it over and change it for you? You need someone to give your philosophy paper a good edit? You need me to help you choose a gift for your boyfriend, fiance's, birthday?" Kendall shut his eyes, breathed in, and released the pain. He had had enough of this. "I gotta stop doing things for you, Jo." He said softly. "You've moved on and I am too."

"You're right." She said quietly. "I'm sorry. If you want to come to the party to hang out, you're more than welcome to come. I hope you show up. You're a great guy, Kendall. I like you in my life."

Kendall swallowed, staring dumbly toward James shutting his trunk. James looked up then, their gazes clashed, and James hesitated before retreating to the driver's side.

Kendall hung up and, in taut silence, led Katie to the passenger side of James' car. She could sit up front this time.

James said nothing as they piled into the car, but he glanced at him through the rearview mirror once, twice, three times before they left the parking lot.

Finally, James spoke. "Who was on the phone?"

Kendall pulled out a small smile. "My ex."

James nodded grimly. "One of _those_."

Something about the sad way he said it made Kendall believe he understood. "Anyway," Kendall said, playfully tugging Katie's hair through the gap in the headrest. "What are we making for dinner?"

"We?" Katie scoffed.

"Okay. What are _you_ making, Mr. James Diamond?"

" _We_ ," James said, pegging him with a look through the rearview mirror. "Are learning how to make a lasagna. The non-microwave variety."

When they parked outside their home, James fished out the shopping list and reached it back to Kendall.

"What's this for?" Kendall asked, climbing out of the car and following James to the trunk.

James grabbed six bags and lifted them effortlessly. "You drew a little something at the bottom."

The Leo and the Aries. "I'm sure you can guess why, eavesdropper."

"A subconscious need to find some real chemistry perhaps?"

"I know chemistry, James." Kendall waggled his brows. "It's hot."

Katie, waiting at the side of the car, snickered, and Kendall grabbed the remaining bags, turned on his heel, and offered her his shoulder.

"I still wouldn't mind finding an Aries." Katie whispered.

Kendall hadn't thought her soft words had traveled.

They must have, though, because once Katie disappeared into the kitchen and Kendall was toeing off his shoes, James slid past, pinning him with a twinkling gaze.

"Did you know I'm an Aries?"

* * *

 **Done! So it looks like Kendall and Katie have found their Aries! But which one will end up with James? And Dak was kind of introduced in this chapter, but he will be making a reappearance soon. Any guesses as to what role he'll play?**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter as well as your thoughts on James' relationship with both Kendall and Katie!**

 **Next chapter will be up soon! And by soon, I mean sometime this week :P**

 **Until then!**

 **-Epically Obsessed**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm back with another chapter!**

 **Before we get started, I'd like to give a huge thank you to Side1ways, winterschild11, annabellex2, Guest, TheLoganTrain, and RainbowDiamonds for reviewing last chapter!**

 **I hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ryder had seemed perfect for Katie yet she still ended up heartbroken. This was why Kendall couldn't tell his sister that the perfect guy might be right in front of her.

He first had to be sure that James was 'The One.'

That meant spending time with him. _A lot_ of time with him.

The hardship.

Seriously. Kendall had to wake up at seven in the morning to score a ride with James to campus, and he did this four times a week.

Two of those times, Katie also took up James' offer to drive them towards the Downtown area, which gave Kendall a chance to subtly observe their interaction. Genuine. Kind. Endearing. Sassy.

Kendall liked James' style of sassiness. It was one of the only highlights of getting up so early. That, and writing daily quotes on the fridge or fogged windows or once on a hand towel. The last quote had been Kendall's favorite. _A fear of headless mannequins is damn rational._ A James quote, after Kendall caught him shuddering as they passed a storefront window.

On Thursdays, Kendall didn't have classes until the afternoon and took the bus to campus. But today James had suggested they meet up after his econ class for a coffee at Starbucks. Kendall intended to hound the guy for help deciphering the convolutedness that was Drew Gotobed.

"I've given him a chance. More than one. And it's just not working."

They were sitting at an outside table with their latte-filled cups in a patch of soft sunlight. James soaked in the warmth resting his head against the cafe wall, eyes closed as he hummed in response to Kendall's complaint.

Kendall sketched another Aries on Gotobed's assignment sheet. He'd been drawing the ram lately, like it had crawled under his skin and taken control of various limbs. And, yeah, there was nothing PG about that.

Thank you, stupid compatibility charts.

He finished the ram with a flourish at the horns. "He's just not _you_."

James peeked at him out of the corner of his eye. His stare lingered for a few skin-tingling seconds but it didn't come with the offer of unlimited assistance Kendall had been aiming for.

He had a feeling James was holding out on offering because he _liked_ torturing him.

As if to prove Kedall's theory, James swept his gaze to the assignment sheet and smirked. Then the bastard went back to breathing in the sunshine.

Only, Kendall couldn't call him a bastard since James had bought them both coffee. Unexpected and...nice. He had a feeling that it was James' style to make sure others got everything they needed. Possibly explaining the salad sandwiches James had been packing for them each day. A toying, opinionated, cocky, caring bastard. And Kendall liked it.

He even liked this teasing game that James was playing with him.

Because games were fun.

And Kendall loved to win.

He picked up his latte and sipped, staring at James' hard jaw and sharp nose and how the light pulled out the different tones from his brown hair. There he sat, confident, comfortable, relaxed, and thinking that he had Kendall in the palm of his hand.

Before Mr. James Diamond knew it, he'd be offering Kendall help with a sweet side of a smile.

"You're staring at me." James murmured without opening his eyes.

"I'm wondering about your take on double standards."

James' eyebrow quirked up. "I feel like this is a trap, but I'll take the bait. Not a fan."

Kendall took another sip of coffee, mainly to hide an obnoxious grin. "So it's not okay for me to indulge in a little shut-eye during our interactions, but it's okay for you?"

James opened his eyes and slowly twisted on his chair until they were facing each other. The way his hazel eyes pinned Kendall had him hurriedly taking a nervous sip of...air. He'd finished his latte then. Great. Well, James didn't know that.

Kendall continued to sip.

"I didn't realize I was participating in class." He leaned toward him over his coffee. "But let me assure you, Mr. Kendall Knight, I'm taking everything in."

James stared at his mouth as if he were expecting Kendall to throw back a retort. But Kendall only choked on a gulp of coffee flavored air.

Kendall coolly leaned an elbow against the back of his chair, hand gripping his paper cup, grinning as he said, "And how is Kendall Knight 101?"

James did a sweeping assessment of him, taking in the pullover he'd shoved over his polo shirt without caring to pull out the collar. Or maybe he was taking in the excessive times Kendall was swallowing. "I might be interested in the advanced classes. If they're offered, that is."

Kendall laughed. "Let's see you ace 101 first."

"Quiz me anytime, I'll be ready."

"Oh yeah?"

James tapped his temple. "I take notes."

Kendall took another sip of air. He needed to get his game back on track. "How did the meeting with your master's advisor go?"

James was working hard on his master's thesis so that he could finally get his master's degree.

"Meeting went well." James said. "I'm on target to wrap it up by the end of the summer."

Kendall didn't doubt it. Not a day passed without James sitting studiously at his bedroom desk pounding away at the computer, the fruit teas Kendall made always cold before James paused to drink them.

Just last weekend, Kendall had snuck into the upstairs room while James was hard at work. He curled into the armchair with a beast of an econ book and stared at James' crammed bookshelves and neatly-made king-size bed, waiting to see how long it would take James to notice that he was even in the room.

The answer? Forty minutes.

And when he did, James spat out his gulp of cold tea. The glare Kendall received as James tugged off his soiled jeans had been priceless.

Kendall shook himself out of the memory as James sank back into his chair and continued. "I've been asked to give a lecture on Keynesian economics next week to undergrads."

"Really? That's an awesome opportunity." Students would mop up his wisdom and then greedily hassle him after class to teach them more.

But they would have to get in line.

"You can sit in if you like. If you promise me there'll be no KISSing."

"That'd take away half the fun." Kendall said. "But I'd love to sit in."

James nodded. "Good. I think you could use the instruction."

Kendall threw his pen at him, which James easily caught. Was he skilled at _everything_?

Snatching back his pen, Kendall dived into his endgame. He picked up James' latte and wrote on the cup. James picked it up and read it silently.

He peered at Kendall over the lid and shook his head. "No one said that."

"Said what?" Kendall asked innocently.

"What's written here."

"And what's that?"

James' lips twitched, and Kendall just _knew_ he'd won.

"How can I help you with econ, Kendall?" James read aloud.

Kendall planted his assignment in front of James.

"Thought you'd never ask."

James smirked and watched as Kendall smugly lifted his paper cup to his mouth. Just before the lid touched his lips, James reached out and pried the cup away.

For a startled second, Kendall froze.

James calmly stood. "I'll go over the assignment with you. But first, let me buy you another drink."

XxX

Saturday morning started with Kendall's usual run. He made a habit of running a little bit most days of the week. He loved the cold February air at the back of his throat, the way his skin prickled with exertion.

Kendall came to an abrupt halt between a bus stop and a boarded-up villa. Jo, jogging toward him, slowed to a stop. She wore tight leggings and a thin hoodie, with a pair of bright headphones clamped over the top of her blonde hair, which she'd cut a little shorter.

"Kendall." She said softly, shoving back her headphones. Daylight glinted off the rock on her finger and brought him crashing back to reality.

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his shorts and feigned nonchalance. "Hey, Jo."

"Funny we should bump into each other. I was just thinking about you."

A month ago those words would have swelled his chest with hope. Now there was a mere flutter behind his ribs. Maybe he'd found closure in their last conversation.

It hurt seeing the woman he thought he'd always wake up with.

But he'd gotten used to waking up alone. And recently, mornings had been easier. Possibly becuase of James' strict schedule.

There was no time for nostalgia.

"I was wondering if you'd decided about the party next weekend?"

"Oh, right." He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his forearm. He'd forgotten about the party, which indicated he'd reached a healthy fucking milestone. Would the party ruin his progress? Probably. But if Katie insisted on going, he couldn't let her suffer alone. Katie knew how to navigate foreign surroundings, and she wasn't shy to ask for a helping hand. It was all the emotional shit that came with this party that might be too much for her.

And he didn't trust Ryder, Jo, or anyone else that might be at the party to take care of his sister.

"I guess I'll come." He said.

Jo's face lit up with a smile and for a second Kendall thought she'd throw her arms around his neck and pull him into a hug. Just in case, he rocked back on his heels. He wasn't strong enough for hugs. Not yet, anyway.

They ended the moment with an awkward wave and Kendall hoofed the rest of his run. He just wanted to get home. Shower. Forget about her.

He mostly managed.

He slipped up in the shower as he scrubbed himself down. Then slipped some more as he tugged on his dick. But thankfully the memory of her sucking him morphed into a scene from the book he was reading.

Kendall was the furthest from prude there was. In fact, he was a bit of an exhibitionist. But that was _not_ the easiest book to read aloud. To his sister.

Kendall really wanted to be a fly on the wall for that book club meeting.

When Kendall was done, he toweled off and hunted through his drawers for clean clothes. Finding nothing, he sauntered out of his room with the towel wrapped around his waist, wet hair dripping water down his back, hoping to find clean clothes lying on the drying racks in the laundry-designated corner of the living room.

In the kitchen, Katie and James were baking. James was measuring a cup of flour over the the black bowl that Katie was kneading dough in. He glanced up, and their gazes clashed.

"Just need some clean clothes." Kendall said approaching the damp clothes on the racks.

Katie opened her mouth, probably to tell James it was enough flour, when the phone rang.

"That'll be Mom." Kendall and Katie said at the same time.

James set down the bag of flour and snapped forward to pick up the call. He held the phone to his ear for a good twenty seconds before he managed to squeeze in a word.

It was Mom, then.

"Mrs. Knight, nice to talk to you."

Kendall could only imagine the momentary shocked silence his mother would have hearing James' amused voice rumbling down the line. And then she'd compose herself and begin a barrage of questions.

"Okay then, Jennifer it is. Your Leos are...managing." James pressed a button on the phone and set it down on the counter. "Katie's great. It's your other one you have to worry about."

"Is that so?" His mom's voice flittered through the room, polite and curious with more than a hint of amusement.

"He seems to have a problem with laundry day." James looked over at Kendall fondling his third pair of wet boxers. He was giving up hope any of them would be dry. "It's not the first time he's running around looking for underwear."

Katie snorted as Mom laughed.

Kendall flipped them all off, which broadened James' smile.

"That might be why the stars are telling him to get organized." Mom said. "Can he hear me?"

"He sure can."

"Kendall, love, turn yesterday's pair inside out."

"Jesus, Mom."

"What's the problem? You used to do that all the time as a teen."

A wave of warmth washed over Kendall's chest, neck and cheeks. "I was thirteen, and it was one time."

"Have I embarrassed you, love? I was warned I might get flak for that today. Hold your head up proudly, there are far worse stories I could have told. Like the time when-"

Kendall knew that James would relish witnessing him getting taken down a peg-or three hundred-by his mom.

Which was why it surprised Kendall when James, looking like it was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, switched the phone off loudspeaker and passed it to Katie.

Katie pressed the phone to her ear and leaned back against the oven while she told mom about her week, and James busied himself rolling out dough onto a tray.

Kendall stood dumbly for a few moments, trying to make sense of the soft tendril of gratitude in his stomach. He wouldn't have minded if James had ribbed him senselessly for the stupid stunts he'd pulled as a kid. He'd be embarrassed, sure, but not so mortified that he couldn't see the humor in it.

A part of him had wanted James to tease him about his worst moment, mostly because it made payback that much sweeter. But it unnerved him how much more he liked it that James hadn't teased him.

"Scones ready in ten minutes." James said as he gently nudged Katie to the side and slipped the tray into the oven.

Kendall came back to his senses and slunk to his room, where he slipped into a pair of jeans, T-shirt, and a warm gray hoodie.

He returned to the living room and helped set the table. Katie offered the phone to him and Kendall spoke a few minutes to his mom before the delicious scent of melted cheese had him ending the call and joining the other two for breakfast.

His first bite of warm, buttery goodness elicited a moan from him.

"They are that good." Katie agreed.

"Fuck yeah." Kendall said. "Makes me want to bow down to salivary glands."

James paused, a scone hovering an inch from his parted lips. He set it down on his plate. "Shouldn't you want to bow down to Katie and me for baking?"

Kendall pretended to think about that for a moment, then shook his head, his dimples coming out to play. "It doesn't matter how great of a cook you are, without saliva I wouldn't be able to taste this yumminess."

"True." James said, leaning forward, gearing up for a heated debate. How did practically every meal end up like this? "But without us there is no yummy."

"You just want me bowing down before you."

James eyed him, and said dryly, "I wouldn't mind you on your knees, singing my praises."

"Never going to happen." Kendall said. "No matter how much yumminess you bring to my life."

Katie raised an eyebrow, tilting her head.

"Who's coming shopping?" James asked after they had cleared the dishes. Neither had won this round. "Katie?"

Katie, standing next to James at the sink, tightened her ponytail. "I could use the free time to do some yoga. You guys should go without me."

James took this with a nod and put a hand on Katie's shoulder, like he'd gotten into a habit of doing when he wanted to address her. "Is there anything you'd like us to get you?"

"Something with cocoa, milk, and sugar in it."

"As you wish." James said with a smile.

Kendall glanced up from the dishwasher, not believing his ears. James had just as-you-wished her. He'd quoted William Goldman's The Princess Bride, her favorite book. It was one of her childhood wishes to one day be as-you-wished. She must be melting inside. Kendall was almost melting on her behalf.

As though he had no idea of the effect of his words, James rounded on Kendall. "You about ready then?"

Kendall shook off the shock and plucked James' keys off their hook and jingled them. "I'm driving."

James, tailing him, reached around Kendall's side and hit the back of his hand. The keys leaped from Kendall's hand into the air and James snagged them before Kendall could even process what just happened. "I don't think so."

Kendall yanked open the front door and charged down the path. "You think you're so smooth."

"I don't just think it."

Large strides kept up with him, and Kendall raised both brows when he caught James discreetly glancing at his ass.

"You found a pair of underwear, then?" James asked, remotely unlocking the car.

Kendall grinned as he made for the passenger side. "Nope."

James stopped a few feet from the car and threw his head back, muttering to the sky.

Kendall opened the door. "You coming or what?"

With a clouding expression that made Kendall nervous, James kicked his way to the driver's side.

"I'm gonna come all right."

* * *

 **Done! So it looks like Kames and their constant bickering is still going strong :P**

 **It also seems that Kendall is slowly getting over Jo, possibly thanks to a certain someone.**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter!**

 **Next chapter will be James' lecture, which will be... interesting, to say the least. That will be up by next weekend!**

 **Until then!**

 **-Epically Obssesed**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again everyone! It's for a new chapter!**

 **But before we get to that, I'd like to give a huge thank you to winterschild11, RainbowDiamonds, Guest, Side1ways, and annabellex2 for reviewing last chapter!**

 **I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Wednesday evening Kendall found himself on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table as he coded alterations for Tyler's website, pro bono work in return for spreading the word. Kendall liked the guy and his skateboard sticker art, and the website was an easy setup.

The scent of cinnamon and apple hung in the air, and a warm, cozy quiet cocooned the living room. Katie had left a couple hours ago for her monthly book club-taking the apple pie she and James had made-and James was playing around on his laptop at the dining table.

Neither of them had spoken for an hour, but it seemed like their keyboards were conversing through bursts of alternating typing.

Kendall saved the code with a snap of the keys but it didn't cause James to stir.

Sinking back on the couch with his laptop, Kendall looked over at James framed by the window. The darkness outside provided a backdrop so that the glass panel mirrored him. Kendall could even see James' computer screen. He knew when James was typing on a document, checking his email, and surfing Facebook. When James scrolled through the posts on Kendall's wall, Kendall smiled and wondered what James thought about the photo he'd put up of the three of them together on campus. Kendall and James grinning at each other over Katie's head.

A familiar _ding_ sounded and, too lazy to reach his phone abandoned on the kitchen bench, he checked the message via email. Katie's name flashed in a text box. She used speech-to-text and sometimes the words were messed up. Like they were now.

 **Katie: Hey, bro. Lizard is back if you want to go out with her sometime.**

How her speech-to-text got Lizard out of Lucy, Kendall would never know. But he wrote back, aware that Lucy and the other girls might hear the automated voice that read his message aloud.

 **Kendall: Tell Lizard I'm free and only slightly intimidated by the prospect of her tongue down my throat.**

 **Katie: Dork. You're sure about the date?**

He wasn't. Not one hundred percent, anyway. But he trusted Katie's judgement. Besides, what harm was there in going out with Lucy?

 **Kendall: Only if her tongue is blue. Otherwise it will never work.**

James had crossed his arms and was scowling at the computer screen. He grumbled and shut his eyes as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He slumped back in his seat, tired and vulnerable.

At the bizarrely mundane moment, Kendall was sure.

Her sister deserved everything: Love, care, humor, tenderness, affection, and playfulness.

James would give all of that and more to her.

The realization slammed through his chest, and the quiet warmth around him dropped away and left him flailing.

He pressed his fingers on the keyboard to tell Katie that he'd found her Aries, and then lifted them again.

He couldn't make his fingers type the words.

Because...because it would better to let things play out naturally.

It was only a matter of time before Katie saw the romance right under her nose.

The way James always complimented her attempts at cooking, or read chapters of her thesis and offered his feedback, or held her shoulder when he thought she might stumble, or laughed at the same time as her, or the way he never made her feel blind.

Genuine, heartwarming respect flowed between them.

They didn't need him ruining all that beauty by blurting it out to Katie. And via text, no less. No, he would hang back and enjoy the show. Possibly give a small nudge if they needed it.

No rush for that though. His sister always liked a good slow burn.

Kendall opened a new chat box and typed.

 **Kendall: Whatcha doing?**

 _Ding_! Kendall watched in the window as James checked his messages. He stared at the chat box and then peeked at him over the top of his laptop.

The exhaustion that had blanketed James moments ago lifted and his eyes crinkled with amusement.

It always impressed Kendall how James could smile without using his lips. Kendall sure couldn't do that.

He was pretty fucking dependent on his dimples, to tell the truth.

 **James: Preparing for my lecture tomorrow. Not sure I've nailed my examples.**

There was something thrilling about communicating via chat when they sat less than ten feet from each other. The moment James responded to Kendall's first message, it had become a game. Who would crack and speak first?

 **Kendall: Maybe you're overthinking it? You've been staring at that document all night.**

 **James: Almost as long as you've been staring at me, then.**

Kendall swallowed an indignant reply. He glared at his laptop and typed instead.

 **Kendall: Just plotting how to distract you. I seem to be doing a good job of it.**

 **James: You most certainly are.**

Kendall caught James' gaze and grinned. Then he was all fingers over the keyboard again.

 **Kendall: But seriously. You'll be fine tomorrow. I know it.**

 **James: You're still coming?**

 **Kendall: Dunno. Is KISSing off the table?**

 **James: You enjoy torturing me, don't you?**

 **Kendall: What gave it away?**

 **James: You know, if you weren't my roommate, I might lose my patience and KISS you.**

A deep laugh filled Kendall right to his toes.

He could imagine James giving it as good as he'd gotten it in front of a whole class of econ students. In fact, if Kendall had been tutoring, he was sure James would have done it already.

He wasn't sure what the roommate comment was about though. Had James developed a sense of loyalty since living with them that would stop him making a fool of Kendall in front of a class? Even if it was for shits and giggles?

He remembered the way James had stopped his mom from humiliating him. It had cost him, but he'd done it.

Maybe being roommates changed their dynamics?

Yeah, that would explain why Kendall couldn't bring himself to yell in one of James' classes now. Probably not, anyway.

James lifted one eyebrow at him, and Kendall typed, deleted, and typed again and then hit _Enter_ before he could change his mind.

 **Kendall: I'm sorry, you know? I shouldn't have yelled in your first ever lesson like that. You're a good tutor, Mr. James Diamond. The best. Why do you think I work so hard wooing you into helping me ace applied econ? And the truth? I was staring so hard at you tonight because I fucking admire your concentration. You'll rock the lecture tomorrow and I'll see that for myself. I wouldn't miss it for anything.**

James read his response. His expression stayed neutral, but then he read the message again. This time he swallowed, the ball in his throat dipping and rising. He rubbed the six-o'clock shadow darkening his jaw, and his mouth parted, about to break first.

Something in Kendall's stomach twisted. "Maybe you should take the rest of the night off?" He cleared his croaky throat and patted the couch beside him. "You know, kick back, relax. Watch some reruns of Community with me?"

James stared at him longer than usual, then clapped his laptop shut and stood. A wave of cinnamon warmth rushed over Kendall as James walked over. Traces of flour and spices still dusted his T-shirt. He neither sat in the middle nor at the end of the couch, just comfortably between the two, and he reclined against the cushions.

"Distract me some more then."

Kendall grinned before opening a browser, turning on his favorite Community episode, and set his laptop on the coffee table in front of them.

James laughed within the first five minutes, tucking his hands behind his head and nestling deeper into the couch.

Kendall tried finding that level of comfort too, but he wasn't used to sharing the couch and it was strange trying to keep his limbs to himself. He propped his socked feet on the table, but having them to one side of the laptop sent his upper half sinking towards James. He swiveled perpendicular to James, resting against the arm of the couch.

It wasn't ten minutes before his feet were in James' lap.

He'd gotten caught up in the episode and hadn't even realized. Until James squeezed the bridge of his right foot.

"You have a thing with your feet, don't you." James said, and it wasn't a question.

Kendall laughed and wriggled his toes, heels slipping further up James' toned, jean-covered thigh. James doubled his grip on Kendall's foot. Amusement flashed over James' face and he shook his head as he set Kendall's feet on the cushion next to him.

"You know in five minutes they're going to be back on you, right?"

"I'll tickle you senseless if they are."

Kendall slipped his toes under the side of James' thigh instead. James side-eyed him.

"Are you busy Saturday night?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, why?"

A small thread of disappointment came at that.

"Katie and I are heading to a party. Just wondered if you wanted to come along."

"I'm sorry, but Dak is driving down for the weekend. We kinda already made plans."

"Dak?" Kendall recognized the name. The guy called James multiple times a week, and they sure seemed awfully close.

"Friend from home." James said. "He's thinking of moving here and we're looking for apartments."

Kendall carded a hand through his hair and glanced everywhere but at James. "Were you, um, thinking of moving out?" He folded his arms and stared right at him. "I'm...not sure I want you to leave."

James looked puzzled. "No. We're looking for an apartment for _him_."

Kendall's shoulders dropped and he pushed his toes a little more under James' thigh. "Thank God for that."

"You'd miss me then." Again, not a question.

"There's no way I'm letting my applied econ A just up and walk out of here."

"Is that all I am to you? Your A?"

"Maybe even my A+."

James raised an eyebrow. "The way you study?"

Kendall flipped him off.

"If Dak finds a place," James started. "I'll likely head back home in March to help him pack. Minnesota isn't that much farther than where we're heading. I can take you and Katie home if you like."

"You'd do that? It's another four-hour drive."

"Half a day. No sweat."

"Half a day there and then back. A whole day out of your way."

James shrugged. "Road trip."

"We could just take a bus up from your town."

"Or you could smile, say thanks, and take me up on my offer."

Kendall didn't smile, he was too touched by the gesture.

"Thanks, James." Then, wiping his palms on his thighs, he broke his hold of James' hazel gaze. "Katie and I will have a blast cranking up the music and cracking into your emergency Hershey's supply. If you want, I can take a turn at the wheel."

"We'll see." James said.

They went back to watching another Community episode and then two and three.

In the middle of the fifth episode, Kendall shamelessly lifted his feet back onto James' lap. He couldn't help it. He loved to tease, to test, to stretch the limits. He didn't think James meant it when he said he'd tickle him senseless.

No harm then.

His heels had rested three seconds on James' thighs when James wordlessly captured his foot and peeled off one of his socks. Kendall knee-jerked and gasped in surprise.

A smirk lit up James' face as he ran the tip of his finger along the inner arch of Kendall's foot and across the mounds of his toes until he reached the sensitive outer arch.

Kendall instinctively tried to wriggle out of James' grip, but James' fingertips devilishly danced down to the front of his heel until, finally, Kendall couldn't take it anymore. He threw his head back and let the pent-up screech burst out of him.

"Stop! I promise, I'll never do it again! Just stop!"

Truthfully though? He'd totally do it again. But James didn't need to know that.

"You'd totally do it again." James said before letting go of his foot.

They grinned at each other, and James opened his mouth to say something. Kendall held his breath, waiting for whatever teasing words might come out, but the front door banged and Katie came inside with a curse.

Kendall and James were at her side in seconds.

"You okay?" Kendall asked, taking her jacket and hanging it for her.

"Yeah. My taxi driver was a douche. Thought he'd have fun by racing here, and when I told him to slow down, he said I can't be blind if I knew how fast he was going. I told him to pull over and let me out. I ended up in the middle of some street with no clue where I was."

Kendall wanted to pull her into a hug, but James had already done it. He let James handle this one.

"Why didn't you call?" James asked. "We would have picked you up."

Katie shrugged out of James' hold and, feeling her way around Kendall, passed him into the living room.

"It made me feel so fucking dependent." She said, heading for the kitchen. For a cup of tea, no doubt. "I used my phone to tell me where I was and ordered another ride."

James moved to his laptop. "Did you get the driver's name? I'm making a complaint."

Katie told him she'd be fine and not to bother, but Kendall leveled him with a look that told James he'd better get that driver's ass fired.

Jame spent the next hour giving more than one person an earful until he got the douche driver on the phone. Firm and unrelenting without being rude, James insisted on him apologizing.

The fucker hung up after a few angry words and no apology.

James ended the call, grimly satisfied. They hadn't expected any apologies, but the call had been recorded and now the taxi company would have to deal with him.

Katie, hands curled around a cup of tea in the armchair with Kendall, rested her head against his shoulder. "I see why mom wants us to end up with an Aries." She murmured, and then louder, to James. "Thank you. You might be my favorite person ever after my bro."

"You might be mine, too."

Kendall rolled his eyes before peeling himself away from Katie and heading to bed, bidding them a good night.

But he couldn't help feeling a little empty as he left the two of them of it.

XxX

Kendall was on his best behavior.

He was sitting upright at the back of the class-feet on the floor, shoes on-with his attention focused on James at the front of the room.

This was James' element.

He always had examples at hand when he talked numbers, projections, and theories but his knowledge of Keynesian economics was not what made the lecture good. Nor was it the way he kept his facts concise and illustrations detailed.

It was his _confidence_.

The way he cooly paced, tapping the projector remote against his thigh, his voice cleanly cutting through the air. Passion radiated out of him and the students listened.

The crowd of three hundred swelled with a laugh as an enthusiastic James held up his hands after praising Keynes and assuring the room that he wouldn't bury money in the ground just to pay people to dig it back up.

Kendall liked how James glowed. Liked it even more when James' gaze sought him out and they shared a small smile.

James' gaze dipped to the 'Safe and Sound' T-shirt that Kendall had put on under his hoodie this morning. For this exact moment.

This one moment where James was, for a split-second, thrown off his game. His eyes flickered to Kendall's and his expression changed. Kendall had been expecting a raised brow. Or an eye roll. Or even a carefully schooled face that Kendall would spend all day wondering about.

But James' expression wasn't any of those things.

It was softly amused.

For the rest of the lecture Kendall could not concentrate. At least not on economics. He'd never felt this before. This high, this ghost of a tickle in his right foot, this soaring through the wind feeling.

Because of James, he now knew what real friendship felt like.

"...to other facets of life." James said.

And then James put him on the spot.

Kendall snapped back to his senses and the economics at hand.

"Can you adapt the multiplier effect to another area of life, Safe and Sound?" James asked.

Kendall wasn't sure if James was testing to see whether he'd paid attention, or whether he felt more comfortable targeting Kendall because he trusted him to give a half-okay answer. Either way this was why Kendall had read a detailed summary of Keynesian economics in bed last night.

Kendall leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. He flashed his dimples at James before answering. "Love."

The extra inch James shot upright showed his surprise and interest. "Love? Elaborate."

"The more a person initially invests into a relationship, despite being unsure of the demand, the more they can get out of a relationship."

"You mean despite not knowing if the feelings are reciprocated?"

"The more time and emotional dollars you invest into a relationship, the more you inspire trust that encourages the other person to spend more of their own emotional dollars. In a positive outcome, this spending will lead to more emotional wealth. Or, translated, love."

James stood there blinking at him. If Kendall didn't know better, he'd say the guy had been rendered speechless.

"Any other questions?" Kendall asked, just _daring_ him.

"No." James said quietly. Then he cleared his voice. "Thank you, Safe and Sound, for your rather hopeful adaptation of the multiplier theory."

 _Hopeful adaptation of the multiplier theory._ Kendall would have to remember to use that line as a quote of the day.

"Good." James said, surveying the rest of the class. "Any questions about this material?"

James diligently clarified the student's questions and scored another collective laugh. When the lecture ended and people poured out of the room, a handful of devoted students engaged him in further discussion.

Kendall moved to the front row and waited for James to finish. Now that the lecture was over, he didn't have a problem with resting his elbows back on the seat, hooking an ankle over his knee, and closing his eyes.

A student thanked James for the lesson and asked if he'd be teaching more classes. James' voice dripped with satisfaction as he said he hoped his advisor could arrange a few optional lectures.

The first Kendall had heard of it, but he would be there.

The last of the student voices disappeared and the room quieted.

They were alone.

Footsteps padded over the carpet and the air stirred over his arm and face as James took the seat next to him.

Kendall cracked open an eye. James sat with his elbows on his knees staring at his note-and-laptop-stuffed satchel. "Do you really believe a Keynesian love approach could work?"

Kendall considered it. Rarely was economics so cut and dry that it could accurately predict financial outcomes. Why would it be different for emotional outcomes? If he were honest, hadn't he tried this route with Jo? He'd listened to her, shared his own stories and thoughts and fantasies and future goals, and helped her out whenever she'd needed it. But it hadn't been reciprocated to the same degree. He'd ended up emotionally bankrupt and unable to find someone who would loan him some emotional dollars other than his sister.

But he was starting to feel like maybe, possibly, James was lending him some too.

"I don't know." He said finally.

James leaned back with the eyebrow raise Kendall had expected earlier. "Maybe we need to test it and find out."

Kendall liked James' driven, determined answer. Who knew, it might even become James' doctorate research.

"In any case, it was a great answer."

"Small confession. I have a tutor who drills all this econ nonsense into me."

"Sounds like this tutor has done his job well."

"I'll tell him how pleased you are with me. Maybe he'll give me a Saturday off studying as a reward."

James looked at him amused, which didn't look promising for Kendall. Still, worth a shot.

"Are you free?" Kendall asked, standing up.

After a quick glance at his watch, James nodded. "I have a couple hours or so."

Kendall hitched a thumb toward the door. "Come on then. It's my turn to buy you a coffee."

Or two.

* * *

 **Done! So it looks like James and Kendall are becoming closer with each passing chapter! And the Safe and Sound shirt made a reappearance!**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter as well as if you had a favorite part/moment! :)**

 **Next chapter, Dak will officially be brought into the picture! How will he affect things? You'll just have to wait to find out ;)**

 **Until then!**

 **-Epically Obsessed**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Surprise! I'm back with another chapter! I have a little time off so I've pretty much been spending it writing.**

 **Before we get to the new chapter, I would like to give a huge thank you to Side1ways, Guest, winterschild11, and annabellex2 for reviewing last chapter!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

So Ryder's party happened.

Katie and Kendall had bussed and then walked to Ryder and Jo's new place, a large villa with a view over a large river.

Thanks to the chaos of forty-plus guests, they slipped inside the house without seeing the birthday boy or his fiancee. A friend of theirs ushered them through spacious rooms to the conservatory.

Fairy lights glittered from the glass ceiling and candles flickered on the tables. The gift under Kendall's arm pinched as he stiffly guided Katie to a table.

She gripped his shoulder with enough force to crack a walnut. "Have you seen him?"

"Not yet." He responded as he helped her sit and moved the candles to one side.

And then he saw them.

Over a sea of faces Kendall didn't recognize, Ryder kissed Jo. Not a chaste kiss, either. A whole nine-yards kiss that included him squeezing her ass. Kendall kept the drink-inducing sight to himself and told Katie the birthday boy looked bored.

"Thank you for lying." She said with the shake of her head. "I wish you were better at it."

Jo stood on a chair and tapped her cocktail glass. She looked good with her short haircut and tight sweater, and the boots she wore over her jeans gave her a little more height.

She scanned the room and gave both Kendall and Katie a small smile when she spotted them. Kendall tensed.

Jo gave Ryder a touching birthday speech, although Kendall had a feeling she held back for his and Katie's sake. It was mushy but manageable to sit through until she ended with a line that drained the tentative smile from his face. "Grab your coats, boys and girls, there are a few pontoons awaiting us at the river."

Jo hopped off the chair, grabbed a beaming Ryder, and led him toward the surprise pontoons.

The generous gift she'd organized for Ryder and their friends felt like a slap in the face. Jo had invited him here. Had double-checked he would come and hadn't cared to warn him. Or most likely, and this thought stung more, she hadn't _remembered_.

Katie swore under her breath. "I'm sorry, Kendall."

Kendall shrugged even though Katie wouldn't see it. He shuffled his seat forward to let a couple pass behind him. "It's okay." Why had they bothered coming? "Did you want to go with them?"

Thank fuck her answer was a quick and defiant no.

Guests blew out the candles on their tables and left in a cloud of rambunctious laughter. Logan and Carlos, two of his Facebook friends, stayed behind too.

They both made their way over. Logan looked uncomfortable like he usually did passing him in lectures, but Carlos took his hand and Logan visibly relaxed.

Logan coughed, chest rattling. Probably why they decided to stay in.

"Room for us at your table?" Carlos asked.

Katie recognized his voice and bounced in her seat. "Carlos! Logan! It's been too long. Of course, sit down."

Katie felt for the gift they'd bought for Ryder and ripped off the turquoise wrapping. "Someone get shot glasses." She said as she drew out a fifteen-year aged whiskey bottle from a tall box.

If Logan or Carlos wondered why she was opening their gift to Ryder, they kept it to themselves. Likely, though, they were more surprised they had shown up at all.

Carlos found shot glasses and a bottle of orange juice for Logan, and Kendall poured.

The first shot burned.

The second got them really talking.

The third and fourth dissipated most of the awkwardness.

The fifth numbed the sting of Jo forgetting.

And the sixth had him retreating to Jo and Ryder's kitchen, sitting on the marble bench, heels banging against the cupboards as he unlocked his phone…

 **Kendall: Full disclosure, I'm drunk. Whatcha doing?**

 **James: Just had dinner with Dak. Eggplant parmesan. Another meal we could make at home. How drunk are you?**

 **Kendall: You're all about food, aren't you?**

 **James: I'm all about good** **food. How drunk?**

 **Kendall: How's Dak?**

 **James: He's great. It feels really good to catch up. I've missed having him around. About to play black-light badminton. Do I have to all-caps it?**

Kendall turned to Katie, Logan, and Carlos, a little sway in his step, and helped himself to another shot. He hoped it would rid him of the sudden and intense dislike he had of Dak. A guy he'd never even met. A guy he didn't want to meet, either.

He imagined him as a scrawny, beady-eyed, downright miserable, eggplant-eating, badminton-playing jerk.

His phone buzzed as he downed another shot.

 **James: HOW DRUNK?**

Kendall hiccuped as he made his way to the back door, Katie and the guys were giggling about old times. Wind breezed over him as he leaned dizzily against the doorframe. Before him, through the gaps in the trees, he watched the river light up with sailing pontoons.

He clenched his hands around his phone and focused on the screen as he wrote another message.

 **Kendall: Almost everyone went pontooning.**

 **James: Where are you if the others are out pontooning?**

 **Kendall: In Jo and Ryder's kickass house.**

 **James: Is it because of Katie?**

 **Kendall: Nope.**

 **James: Care to elaborate?**

 **Kendall: You don't want to know.**

 **James: I beg to differ.**

 **Kendall: Shouldn't you be playing badminton right now?**

 **James: Dak is driving us there. Tell me.**

Kendall's vision swam, dotting with fairy lights, and time played tricks on him, slowing as Logan rested his head on Carlos' shoulder and Carlos kissed his temple.

Kendall fiddled with his phone and then shrugged to himself and went for it. The only person who knew other than his family was Jo. The trust he'd placed in their relationship by sharing it had not been as reciprocated as he'd imagined.

Considering that, he was nervous about telling James. What if he laughed? What if he rolled his eyes and told him to get over it? What if he told him it was his own fault for not learning how to swim?

And yet, despite all the usual concerns, he wanted James to know.

He squinted at his screen and typed slowly.

 **Kendall: Know how headless mannequins freak you out?**

 **James: What twisted person thought decapitated models were a good idea?**

 **Kendall: Large bodies of water are my headless mannequins.**

 **James: Unexpected. Is there a reason?**

Kendall hesitated, letting a wave of wooziness roll over him before replying. Then he held his breath. Being drunk made this that much easier.

 **Kendall: Almost drowned as a kid.**

 **James: Should I call? So we can talk about this?**

Kendall let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, relieved that James took it seriously. But no need to call. He could handle it. He could.

 **Kendall: It's not a big deal.**

 **James: Again, I beg to differ.**

 **Kendall: I guess I'm not a good swimmer? I don't like going out on deep bodies of water. Want to know something stupid? Sometimes I hold my breath going over bridges. Like somehow that would keep me from falling off them into the water.**

 **James: That's not stupid, Kendall.**

 **Kendall: I like that your messages are all nicely punctuated, Mr. James Diamond.**

 **James: It's not stupid.**

 **Kendall: Anyway...you should get back to badminton.**

 **James: Where is this party?**

 **Kendall: The other side of the city, with a sobering view of the river.**

 **James: Probably not "sobering" enough. Is Katie tipsy too?**

 **Kendall: You don't know this, because I haven't wanted to talk about it, but Jo and Ryder are my and Katie's exes. They're getting married. To each other. Guess how drunk we are?**

Even as he typed it, the room tilted on its axis, although it might have had something to do with the sudden explosion of nerves that rocketed through.

 **James: I see.**

 **Kendall: You like to "see" things, did you know that?**

 **James: Get yourself and Katie some water.**

 **Kendall: As you wish, Mr. James Diamond!**

James didn't reply and Kendall closed the door and stumbled to the bathroom. After relieving himself and taking a moment at the sink where he cringed at blurting his fear to James, he passed by the kitchen for a few bottles of water. Back at their table, he handed them out.

"James said we have to hydrate."

"Is James the one who-" Logan yipped in pain.

Kendall frowned looking to Carlos as he spoke up. "Who's James?"

"Our roommate." Katie said, jumping up and down in her seat with drunken excitement. "And he can piss Kendall off better than anyone."

"So you like him, then?"

"And then some."

Kendall discarded his water and poured himself a celebratory shot for finding Katie's Aries.

"How'd you meet?"

Katie answered again, cheeks flushed. "Kendall brought him into our lives, and I couldn't be happier."

That deserved another shot.

Kendall leaned back in his chair and tipped his head up toward the fairy lights.

He listened as the three of them chatted about James. Katie asked Logan a question and Kendall stiffened. He thought about reaching for another shot but he was too drunk to even reach for the bottle.

"How did you know that Carlos was the one for you?"

There. Proof that Katie was at least thinking about James being the one for her.

Logan hummed and the sound of a kiss followed. "Lots of little clues added up over time to the most amazing feeling I've ever had."

"What type of clues?"

"Carlos was the first person I thought about when I woke up. He was there for me when I needed it, and he loves the quirks I find weird about myself. And, with him, I never just thought about the next day or next weekend. He was always there in my future."

Another kiss followed by a low murmur, and then Carlos spoke. "Logan is the best part of my day, he always has been."

"Thanks, guys." Katie sighed. "You are both super cute in my imagination."

"In reality too, just so you know." Carlos chuckled.

"What about you, Kendall? Met anyone since Jo?"

There had been a couple of one-nighters but otherwise it was just him dancing the five knuckle shuffle.

His words felt thick on his tongue, and he hoped they weren't slurred too much. "Katie set me up with a friend of hers. We're going out next week." Which reminded him he should think of a place to take her. His vision swam and he rubbed his forehead. _Sort it out tomorrow._

Yeah. Tomorrow.

He was going to hurt tomorrow and James was going to give him shit about it. But then, James was always giving him shit. And, like...what the hell were they talking about again?

"You think this friend of yours might be a good match for our Kendall?" Logan asked.

"She's great and I think he should try it but I don't know anymore."

Didn't know anymore? So what if Lucy wasn't a perfect match? At this stage, it was good to test the waters and open himself up to the possibility of someone new. "Looking forward to hanging out with Lizard."

Katie snorted as she gulped a handful of water. Her nasty cough-laughing got Carlos in stitches. His sister took it with a gracious flick of her middle finger.

That's when the doorbell rang.

Despite the fact that his head-the whole damn room-was on a repeat spin cycle, Kendall knew. Just _knew_ who would be standing on the other side of the threshold. He looked at Katie, who had stopped laughing, color sweeping up her cheeks.

"Tell me you didn't!"

"What?" She asked as she felt for Logan's hand and tapped him.

Logan laughed. "I'll get it."

Kendall shook his head and quickly grabbed for his water bottle, toppling it over instead. "Shit!"

"He called while you were out of the room." Katie said, still blushing. "Wanted to know the address to give us a ride home."

"We could. Have. Taxied." Kendall said between large gulps of water.

He tried finishing the bottle before James sauntered into the room, but only managed about a quarter of the bottle.

James' voice came so close behind him it startled Kendall halfway out of his chair. "There you are. Ready, then?"

Kendall swiveled around.

James stood clad in jeans, boots, and dress shirt, and next to him, elbow casually on James' shoulder, was a Roman fucking God. Chiseled symmetrical face. Slightly tousled dark hair. A body that clearly intimately knew the workings of a gym. Shit. _This_ was Dak?

He'd damn well better be a dumb jock.

"He's not dumb in the slightest." James said.

Fuck. He'd said that aloud?

"Yes, you did. And you can stop pointing."

Kendall frowned and looked at the finger he was jabbing in Dak's direction.

"Why'd you come?" Kendall asked.

"It sounded like we needed to." James said as he reached over the table and picked up their almost empty whiskey bottle. "Looks like it, too."

Katie giggled. "Stop scowling, Ken."

"How do you know I'm scowling?"

"Becuase I'm your sister and I know you. Your breath comes out a little growly when you scowl. James suggested picking us up because he didn't want me to have another bad taxi experience."

"I would have protected you." Kendall said, following it up with a well-timed hiccup. He amended: "I would have tried, anyway."

Someone snickered, but when Kendall looked around, he only saw Dak casually introducing himself to Logan and Carlos with a nod of his damn perfect, not air-filled head.

Dak rubbed James' arm and whispered in his ear. Kendall did not get good vibes from this dude.

In fact, why did James even bring him?

James bent, eyes carefully scanning Kendall's face. "Dak and I were going to play badminton. I asked him if he'd pick you two up instead. Like a good friend, he came."

"Am I saying _everything_ out loud?"

James' lips twitched. "Some things are written on your face. Or, in this case, written in the scowl you haven't stopped giving my friend."

Kendall felt like he'd swallowed a lump of coal. He lifted the water bottle and drank.

"Are you ready, Katie?" James asked, moving away from him to his sisters side.

"Yep." With a laugh she felt for James' shoulder and hoisted herself to her feet. "You're awesome for picking us up. Logan? Carlos? Nice to chat with you guys again. Don't be strangers."

"Right back at you." Carlos said as Logan said, "You bet."

Dak looked at James and Katie and of course offered to help. He just _had_ to be nice on top of everything. This time Kendall was positive he didn't say it out loud because he'd made it a point to bite his lip.

James paused on their way past and met Kendall's gaze. "Can you walk?"

"Define walk."

"Do I have to carry you to the car?"

"I can walk."

Kendall was on his feet as soon as he said it. Then wished he wasn't.

The floor lurched underneath him, and he was damn sure it was going to rise like a wave and smack him in the face.

But James was watching him. So that. Couldn't. Happen.

Thankfully, Katie was just as drunk. She handled her liquor a hell of a lot better than he did, but she got loud and harder to steer around.

James slung one arm around her waist, hooked his other under her legs, and carried her down the dark, windy path to his car outside the gate.

Of course, it wasn't a surprise. They were falling for each other, and that's what romance looked like.

Another congratulatory shot tomorrow, then.

Dak looked over his shoulder at Kendall and flashed him a grin. "You good, man?"

Kendall was _totally_ keeping his shit together. He was still on his feet!

"Don't open the car door for me." Kendall growled.

There had to be something not to like about him. Something James hadn't yet noticed.

Dak hurried ahead of James and opened the passenger door. He helped James get a laughing Katie buckled into the front seat.

Kendall managed to crawl into the backseat. Forget sitting upright, it was comfier this way with the cool leather sticking to his cheek.

Words were exchanged between James and Katie, and James and Dak, but they were muffled. James' car was not so spotless after all. A stray Hershey's wrapper lay tucked under a gym bag and cased rackets.

Air whooshed over him as the back door opened, and dammit, he didn't want to share the seat. Least of all with James' friend. A friend who knew _real_ things about James. Secrets. Wishes. Hopes. Dreams. They likely had shared jokes, code words, and a secret handshake.

And the way Dak felt comfortable practically cuddling James in front of him! They weren't merely friends. They were _best_ friends.

A gurgle of disappointment made its way from his stomach out of his mouth. The leather didn't disguise it was all.

Gentle hands helped him upright and a firm voice had him swinging his head. It wasn't Dak slipping into the backseat but James. James' lips pressed into a thin line and a small frown cut his brow. James' top shirt buttons had come undone revealing a white shirt underneath.

"Belt on, Kendall."

Kendall fumbled for it and drew it over his chest. Snapping it into the buckle proved tricky though. Could the world stop spinning for one second?

James took the belt and clicked him in, then tugged the strap to make sure it was working right, knuckles grazing Kendall's chest.

"We're good, you can drive." James said to Dak.

The city blurred past him, making his stomach lurch. He still felt the awkward silence in the car that was only occasionally interrupted by Katie's startled snores when they turned corners.

"So…" He said, trying to break it. "Black-light badminton, huh?"

James shot him a stare that told him to zip it. That he should suffer in silence for cutting their night short.

Which wasn't fair at all. Nobody asked James to rescue them.

"I wasn't going to let you wander home drunk." James said. "If anything had happened to Katie, you'd be more than pissed tomorrow."

Kendall leaned toward the armrest and console and stage-whispered to Dak. "Has he always been this way?"

"What way?" Dak asked, turning at a light.

" _Right_ all the time." Kendall fell back against his seat and watched James shake his head at him.

Dak laughed. "Yeah, pretty much. Now I have a question for you… what did your sister mean when she said I smell Roger Arnold? Who is Roger Arnold? And more to the point, did he smell good?"

"Old man that lived next door to us back in Minnesotta."

"I smell like some old dude? Jay, tell me she was kidding."

"You can park up there behind your car."

"It's this damn aftershave, isn't it?"

The car stopped and Kendall jumped out within seconds, gulping the frigid air like it would restart him. It didn't, but it gave him the stamina to open the gate and the door for James and Dak who each had an arm around Katie.

They helped her into her room, where Kendall shooed them out. James and his sister might be close to being a couple, but she was clearly out of it. Kendall would be the only one tucking her into bed.

It took him forever to finish the job, but he managed, all but crawling toward his room after he was done.

James walked toward him, haloed by the light from the kitchen, two glasses of water in hand. He passed one over and Kendall took it, leaning against the bedroom door for support. The second water disappeared into Katie's room.

When James came back out, Kendall asked. "Where's Dak?"

"He left."

"He's not crashing in your room, then?"

"Come again?"

Kendall waved it off, feeling himself sink down the wall. He was going to pass out any second now. Crawling to bed on the cool, hard floorboards was a fine idea.

He set his glass at the skirting board and looked all the way up at James. "You grab my blankets for me, and I'll sleep right here."

James crouched and tucked a finger under Kendall's chin. "How about I help you into bed?"

"I'm heavier than Katie."

"I'm sure I can manage."

"Bet you can't."

James narrowed his eyes. "You don't want to bet me on this one. I'll win."

Kendall snagged James shirt, pulling it down over the top of his arm. Then he prodded his muscle. Jesus, he'd been hiding _that_ all semester? He knew James was in good shape but...that was some serious toned-ness going on.

James chuckled, then scooped Kendall under the arms and heaved him to his feet. Kendall sank against him, head slumping onto James' shoulder. James smelled warm, and like he'd been peeling oranges. Warm oranges.

"I ate fruit salad for dessert." James said.

Kendall snickered. Of course James had been at the fruit bar while everyone else-i.e. Dak-was at the dessert bar. They'd been out to dinner, just the two of them.

He grumbled against James' warm collar as James successfully moved him into his room. When Kendall saw the bed, he let go and plonked face first into his blankets.

The bed dipped as James climbed on the mattress and urged Kendall onto his side. Kendall sighed and mustered enough energy to toe off his shoes. "Gotta put them away."

He pushed up on his elbows about to swing off the bed, but James pressed him back to the bed and picked up his shoes. "I'll put them on the rack."

Kendall watched him leave the room and enter a few minutes later with a fresh glass of water, Tylenol, and a bucket. James set them at the side of his bed.

Kendall grabbed James' arm before he could leave. "You're the most solid guy in the world. And not just here," Kendall squeezed the tight cords of James' arm and hummed. "But in all the ways. I want to start a petition to put up your statue so everyone will know it."

A sudden burst of James-laugh caught Kendall's breath. "I cannot wait for the quote of the day tomorrow."

"What do you like about Dak?"

James stopped laughing. He stared at Kendall a long time before he answered, making Kendall's neck prickle.

"He's a great guy."

The lump in Kendall's throat rose again and he dropped his hand from James' arm. "You guys are what? Best friends?"

Kendall knew they were. He just wished James would deny it.

"I've known him my whole life." James said. "So, yes, he's one of my best friends. He's been there for me through everything. He's funny, sweet, and a hell of a mean badminton player." James' tongue clicked like he wanted to say more and then changed his mind. He gave Kendall one last smile and said, "Sleep it off, Kendall. We can chat more about it tomorrow if you like."

No, he would _not_ like.

James left the room and Kendall scoffed loudly.

"Badminton! Anyone can play badminton."

* * *

 **Done! So, James came to Kendall and Katie's rescue! With Dak, who is now in the picture and seems Kendall has already taken a disliking too. Like I said before, Dak will play a pretty big part in this story so you can definitly expect to see more of him. I'd love to hear your first impressions of him :)**

 **I'd also love to hear your thoughts on the chapter as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

 **Next chapter probably won't be up until next weekend, but if I manage to finish it before then, I'll definitely post it!**

 **Until then!**

 **-Epically Obsessed**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again everyone! It's time for a new chapter!**

 **Before we get to the new chapter though, I'd like to give a huge thank you to Side1ways, winterschild11, RainbowDiamonds, and Guest for reviewing last chapter! I'm glad you all loved drunk Kendall! :P**

 **I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Kendall guessed-knew?-that his drunken behavior was the reason he ended up at the local sports hall. With James. To play badminton.

He might have once held a racket in high school gym, but it was a long time ago. He hadn't really been great at any sport other than track and hockey. Still, it couldn't be that hard, right? He hoped not. He'd made a big deal about anyone being able to play it.

Good thing Katie hadn't come along. His huffing, puffing, and cussing would have thrown her into a fit of giggles.

Kendall picked up the feathered birdie, pinched the tip, and swung the racket. The mesh met its target and the birdie flew-

-and wedged into the net.

"Anyone can play, huh?" James walked up to the net and popped the birdie free. It dropped and skidded to Kendall's feet.

Kendall ran a free hand through his hair and eyed his cocky econ tutor clothed in various shades of green. Clothes worn, no doubt, to make his eyes more disarming.

It was a pity Katie would never feel the full impact of that stare.

"In all fairness, I'm hungover as hell."

Not that sobriety would have given him an edge.

"I am surprised you're able to move this much." James conceded. "Quite the show last night."

Heat-unrelated to exertion-flooded his cheeks. He wished he could forget last night. He'd been less than cool to Dak. In fact, he was surprised James hadn't called him out on that shit this morning. Although bringing him here was punishment aplenty.

"So," Kendall started, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he stared at the birdie before him. "I might have been out of line with your...friend." He couldn't bring himself to say "best" friend, but he raised his head and looked directly at James. "I'm really sorry about that."

James studied his face, twirling the racket as if stuck on a thought. "Nothing to apologize for. You're allowed to feel the way you feel."

"I'm allowed to feel like a jealous dick?"

Surprise flickered across James' face.

James came forward, hooked his fingers into the net, and leaned toward him. "How about you can feel like a jealous dick, and I can find it secretly flattering?"

Apparently, James' words were the cure to his hangover. Kendall felt lighter, ready to give this birdie a piece of his mind. Kendall swung his racket and the birdie flew over the net. James met it with a hard and fast snap that sent it hurtling back to him.

But Kendall was all deftness now.

He stepped to the side and let James have that point along with all the others.

"Dak will be here in fifteen minutes." James said, moving to the side of the court and slipping into a light sports jacket. He wasn't running after the birdie and sweating like Kendall was. "You can choose who you want to team with. Also, maybe stop scowling whenever I say his name?"

"Thought I was allowed to feel like a jealous dick?" Kendall said, smoothing his expression.

"You can feel it. Just don't show it to him, okay?"

Kendall was about to retort when, for the second time since they arrived, his phone rang. He jogged off the court and dug into his sports bag, missing the call by one ring. Lucy.

He listened to the voice message while watching James swing his racket in a wide arc.

" _Hey Kendall, Lucy here. Wanted to know if we could change our date from Wednesday to Friday? I have an emergency sociology group meeting. Let me know if that's doable. Take care."_

Doable? No problem. He hadn't come up with a plan for their date yet anyway.

He walked back onto the court, scooping up the birdie on the way. "I have a date Friday night." He said as he served.

The birdie sailed over the net.

James didn't go for it. He froze on the spot, racket in one hand and fingertips at its mesh.

Kendall calmly walked to the net, James watching him. "Did I just score a point?"

With a slow blink, James reanimated, though his voice sounded off. "You would have scored a point, if this were an actual game. Date Friday?"

"A friend of Katie's. I have no idea where to take her."

"Her?"

"Lucy."

James' face was blank, almost like he had no interest in Kendall and his date. Which rather sucked, because shouldn't friends be cool to talk about this stuff?

"Where would you take a date?" Kendall asked slyly, hoping James' answer would both give him a good idea and trigger James to think of himself and Katie on a date.

James took a while processing Kendall's question. He looked down at his racket and shrugged. "Somewhere fun."

"Like badminton?"

"Only if you want her to run away and never look back."

James picked up the birdie and served it to Kendall. They continued to hit and miss-James hitting, Kendall missing-for a few tortuous minutes before Dak strode across the hall to meet them. Dak waved a hello at Kendall, but strode onto the court for a hug with James.

"Is he any good?" Dak asked.

"Well, let's just say he can't A's in everything."

Kendall hit the birdie and it flew towards its intended target. Although he'd been aiming for James' head, but…

James jumped and rubbed his butt cheek. He turned, cocking his eyebrow. No sign of a smile.

Kendall slapped his racket and grinned. "Not so bad at this game after all."

Dak glanced between the two of them and pulled out his racket. "This should be fun. You can team with me, Kendall. Jay, best of three sets?"

"Loser cooks dinner."

When James said that Dak was one hell of a mean badminton player, he was right. What James failed to mention was that he was meaner.

Mr. James Diamond dominated his side of the court the same way he did the lecture theatre, with poise, confidence, and accuracy. He was all drive as if he had something to prove. Sweat made his sports gear cling to his chest as he rallied with Dak and came out on top every time.

After every win, he glanced at Kendall. There was something gut hollowing about those looks. Maybe because the light was lost from his eyes. Or the fact that, despite his wins, he never showed a single second of happiness. Not even a smug smirk. His face remained passive.

They played two sets before Kendall bowed out and let the two long-time friends let out what seemed like pent-up frustration.

From the sidelines, Kendall admired the two playing, intermittently scowling in Dak's direction when he wasn't looking.

Mostly, Kendall dwelled on the "fun" that James had said his date would be. He'd been tempted to take her out to a movie and dinner. But now, James' casual words had drawn out the competitor in him. A movie and dinner wouldn't cut it.

Before he could think it over though, Dak and Kendall had dinner duty.

The kitchen was Kendall's least favorite place. When it turned out Dak was just as into cooking as James was, Kendall found his place. On the bench, heels bouncing on the bottom cupboards, passing over necessary utensils to Dak.

It gave Kendall the perfect view of James and Katie on the couch. James was writing on a scrap of notepaper and talking to Katie, who was laughing lightly. James hadn't even cracked a smile.

Dak waved a wooden spoon in Kendall's face. "I repeat, where do I find the cheese grater?"

Katie answered. "Bottom left cupboard, second shelf down on the right-hand side."

"What do I have to do to replace this lazy lug with you?" Dak asked her.

Katie scrunched up her nose. "I'd come over. But…"

"But what?" Dak asked, grater in hand, eyes on Katie.

"If I correctly guess what she's thinking," Kendall started, jumping off the bench. "Can I get out of doing any more cooking?"

" _More_ cooking?" James asked sarcastically, frowning at the paper in his hand like it held a puzzle.

"Go on then, tell me." Dak said to Kendall. "She'd come over, but what?"

"Roger Arnold."

Dal calmly set the grater on the board and walked over to Katie. "Is that true?"

Katie pressed her lips together as if to swallow her smile. Kendall strutted out of the kitchen as Dak crouched in front of his sister and fluffed his T-shirt. "I do not smell like old man."

"No, you smell of old man and garlic."

"James! Please tell me your secret. How do you put up with her?" Dak asked grinning.

"These two Leos are full of it." James said, glancing at Katie and then Kendall. The one-second look made him pause en route to the bedroom. "But they grow on you."

James returned to staring at his scrap of paper, and curiosity burned through Kendall. He crept around the couch, leaned over the back cushion, and stole the mystery paper from James' hand.

He had been expecting more words, but there were only a few. _You're the most solid guy in the world._ By the looks of it, James had traced over the words countless times. But why did it make James frown?

James was watching him carefully, his face less than three inches away from Kendall's.

"Clearly I was drunk out of my mind." Kendall said.

Except he knew alcohol didn't make people lie. It just made them care less about saying the truth.

Kendall read the words silently again.

"Keep it." He said, pressing the paper against James' chest. "For days you feeling _un_ solid. Might make you laugh or something."

He had been expecting a sarcastic response, _anything_. But James silently kept his gaze on the paper.

"Right then." Kendall said, slightly disappointed. He backed toward his bedroom. "Call me when dinner's ready. I've got a date to organize."

XxX

James acted off all week.

He drove them to campus, made dinner, and gave Katie feedback on her thesis, but not with his usual energy. Kendall attempts at luring him into conversation were short-lived.

When James cancelled their Thursday coffee, Kendall had had enough.

He ordered two lattes to go and walked to the econ department, where he found James in his shared office. He gingerly set the coffee on his desk.

James flickered his gaze from the drink to Kendall.

"Read it." Kendall said, gesturing to the paper cup.

James picked up his coffee and read, _What's going on with you?_ He cleared his throat. "I've been stressed."

"Stressed?" Kendall gripped his latte. "Try again, Mr. James Diamond."

Kendall thought he saw James' lips twitch, but it was gone too quickly to be sure.

"Did you know your dimples still show when you press your lips like that?" James murmured.

"What's your point?"

"It's hard to stay indifferent toward you."

"Why would you want to stay indifferent to me?" Kendall asked. "We're friends." And then, a little less sure, "Aren't we?"

An age passed before James responded and Kendall feigned-ironically-indifference as he reeled through their last two months. Frustrated bickering, weekly shopping escapades, disapproving looks James gave when Kendall did something spectacularly stupid, like losing James' car keys which were later found under the bathroom sink.

But there were more amused moments than annoyed ones, right?

James set his coffee on the desk and stood up. He cut the two feet between them and twisted Kendall's paper cup out of his hand. He produced a Sharpie and wrote on Kendall's cup.

After a minute passed, Kendall asked, "Writing an essay?"

James paused at the smart-ass comment, and then finished up and set the cup back in Kendall's hand. Kendall felt his stare as he read the cup.

 _We are tutor and student. Roommates. Friends. Anything you want us to be._

A sudden rush of warmth filled Kendall's chest, making it difficult to find his voice.

"Knew it." He said, taking all his effort to swallow down his relief.

He took James' Sharpie and added _best_ to _friends_. He'd never felt this way with anyone else so from his perspective, it was the truth.

He kept the addition to himself by covering the word with his palm as he sipped. James' face flickered with curiosity when he gazed to Kendall's cup, but he didn't speak.

Kendall gestured to James' work. "What were you doing, anyway?"

"Reading through an essay on having kids."

"Jumping the gun there, wouldn't you say?" At James' bewildered look, Kendall clarified. "First comes love, then marriage, and then the baby in the carriage."

"And before that, there's kissing up in a tree. The essay is an economic arguement for having more kids."

"Are you convinced?"

"I enjoy observing the world through economics-tinted lenses. Doesn't mean I want to optimize everything in my own life. Far from it. Even if it were a poor financial decision, and I imagine it would be, I'd still want a few rugrats running around one day."

Kendall choked on his latte.

"You have a hard time picturing me with kids?" James asked.

That hadn't been why Kendall had spluttered all over the place. The term "rugrats" had caught him by surprise. There was a softness to it, like it was wrapped in a deep want.

"No, I don't have a hard time picturing you being a dad." He decided a little nudge in the right direction would not hurt. "Might want to start on that kissing sometime, though."

"Yeah, well...That's not easy."

"You'll figure it out, smart guy." Kendall said, shifting his grip on his cup. He had to step toward James to pass him. As he did, he took a sip where James could read.

James' gaze registered the added word and he nodded.

Kendall left his office mumbling, "I know what I have to do."

He stepped into the elevator, already pulling out his phone. He had to help James and bring back the absent smile to his friend's face.

Lucy answered on the second ring.

"Hey. So...about Friday. Do you mind if we double date?"

* * *

 **Done! So, it seems that James is a little bummed. I'm pretty sure everyone can guess why.**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter as well as if you happened to have a favorite moment! My personal favorite was the return of the coffee cup writing and of course the 'best friends' moment!**

 **Next chapter is almost done, so that will more than likely be up by tomorrow!**

 **Until then!**

 **-Epically Obsessed**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I figured since everyone is curious about the double date, I won't torture you by making you wait forever! :P**

 **But before we get to that, I would like to give a huge thank you to Side1ways, RainbowDiamonds, winterschild11, Guest, and spookje10 for reviewing!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy soaked up his idea.

Katie needed a little greasing.

Her bedroom was a case study in black-and-white for orientation purposes. Tonight, Katie lay on her bed listening to a book.

Kendall set a box of chocolates next to her, swinging onto the bed as she paused her story.

She popped a chocolate in her mouth. "What do you want?"

"You to be happy."

Her brows shot to her hairline. "You suck at lying."

"But I do want you to be happy."

"Yes, but that's not why you came in here."

"Skating." He blurted. His hands were clammy and his heartbeat doubled.

"Skating?" She cocked her head. "You've caught my interest."

He waited until she started nibbling on a chocolate truffle. "Thought you might like to go Friday night."

"I knew you were buttering me up." She shook her head. "I'm not going on your date."

Kendall crossed his arms and slouched back into the fluffy checkered pillow. "Tyler manages a small rink, and he owes me. He's keeping it open for us ten to midnight after it's officially closed. I want you there. Lucy does too."

She stopped, a chocolate truffle touching her lip. "You asked Lucy and she didn't mind?"

"I suggested you and James come for that part of the evening. She was super easy going."

"Me and James." She repeated, then bit her lip. "Has he agreed to this?"

"Not yet, but he will."

Her brows scrunched together like she didn't believe it.

Kendall would make sure James came. "You know how much you love the thrill of skating."

Katie set the box of chocolates on her lap, tugging them away from Kendall when he tried to snag another one.

"I'll come if James does."

XxX

Kendall took a cup of berry tea to James' bedroom where he was working. James typed, deleted, then bounced his finger off the side of the desk when he figured out the perfect phrasing and typed again.

Kendall set the cup down on the side of the desk. "Cup of tea for you there." Kendall said after a minute. Usually he didn't say anything, but tonight he wanted his attention.

But clearly, stating the obvious wasn't cutting it. James didn't so much as glance Kendall's way.

"Not even a thank you? Or, how'd you read my mind? Or, you're the best?"

James nodded.

Kendall sat on the edge of the desk, tempted to flick James in the ear. "You have no idea what I said, do you?"

James' fingers paused on the keyboard and he slowly lifted that startling hazel gaze. "Something about me being the best. But I already got that memo."

Kendall swatted the back of James' head. The tea between Kendall and the laptop almost spilled over the edge, so James moved the cup to a coaster on the bookshelves that lined the wall to the en suite bathroom door.

Because _of course_ that's what his first response would be.

James leaned back. "Two minutes. What's up, Kendall?"

Kendall scowled. "Fine, all you have to say is yes, anyway."

"Yes?"

Kendall jumped off James' desk. "See? How easy was that?"

He made to leave the room but James grabbed his arm. His chair swiveled a bit so they were facing each other. James rested his head back as he looked up and waited.

"You're coming tomorrow," Kendall started. "On my date with Lucy."

"No."

Kendall had expected James to frown but he was not expecting vehement rejection.

"You wouldn't be crashing it. I want you there."

"When will you start making sense?"

"Let me try again. We have an entire roller skating rink to ourselves tomorrow night. With a little guidance, Katie loves the intense thrill of skating and it would be weird if it were just Lucy, Katie, and me. If you came along, it would even things up and be more fun." Kendall stared at James' full lips. It'd be fun _and_ James would finally smile.

"No." James said again.

"What? Why not? Can you not skate or something?"

"That's not the reason."

"What is then?"

"You'll be getting close to a woman. That's not exactly something I want to see."

Kendall cocked his head. "I didn't peg you for prudish."

James tugged Kendall so sharply, Kendall buckled and fell half onto James' lap. One knee slipped between James' thighs and he had to brace his other hand on James' shoulder or else they'd have smacked heads. James squeezed his thighs against his leg. "I am not prudish."

Between James' strong grip, his steady stare, the heat radiating from him where he pressed against Kendall's thigh, the sudden and soft swipe of his thumb over the hairs of Kendall's forearm...the deep shiver was difficult to quash.

Kendall felt his breath bounce off James' stubble and fan back over his lips. "Prove it then. Come along tomorrow."

"You're impossible."

James let go of his arm and Kendall, a little disoriented, pushed to his feet. He blinked at James once, twice before shaking it off. "Is that a yes?"

"Katie is going?"

"Of course."

James looked at his watch. He stood and moved to his door. It was already half open, but James widened it and gestured for Kendall to come.

Kendall followed him outside his room.

"So you'll come then?"

"I shouldn't."

Kendall liked the sound of that and grinned. "Shouldn't, but will? Because you're my best friend and that's what best friends do?"

James stepped back into the doorway and stared at him. "Your two minutes are up." He shut the door in Kendall's face.

XxX

Lucy was all smiles when Kendall met her at the pizza parlor next door to the skating rink. The place was thriving with customers, and the stone-baked pizzas smelled amazing.

They had thirty minutes to eat before Katie and James arrived for some skating action. They sat in a window booth and ordered one large pizza.

She was easy to chat with, and he liked that she didn't give a shit about stuffing her face with cheesy meat madness. Kendall liked her.

He _did_.

Kendall leaned an elbow on the table, fist under his jaw, other hand playing with the straw in his Coke. "Did you vote in the last election?"

"Do you ask all your dates that question?" She asked, laughing.

Kendall smiled. "It's been a while since I've dated, but yes. This is a stock question."

"I guess it would quickly assess our compatibility."

The word _compatibility_ made him think of his horoscope. Aries. He shifted in his seat. "Are you stalling, Ms. Stone?"

"I voted. You want to know who I voted?"

"Nope. I just need to know you did."

"My turn."

Kendall slurped his Coke and eyed her as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"What's your favorite book, and please don't let it be Catcher in the Rye."

"Why the hell not?" Kendall asked.

"Because that would mean you haven't picked up a book of your own accord since high school."

Kendall shook his head. "I haven't picked up a book of my own accord since high school."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not." He grinned. "But I do read all the books Katie tells me to. My favorite? Almost anything by Margaret Atwood, but I'm especially a fan of Oryx and Crake and The Year of the Flood. I am adding this question to my stock, by the way. Now fess up, your favorite book is Anne Of Green Gables, isn't it?"

Lucy punched his shoulder. "Just because I have red in my hair and I like to read?"

"And your strong personality."

"I take it you've read the books then?"

"Blame it on Katie." He'd read them aloud to her after her sight began to worsen.

"I do love the series." Lucy admitted. "But my absolute favorite book is-"

A familiar car pulling into the parking lot stole Kendall's attention. It was dark outside except for a few rows of lamps along the path, but enough light pooled over the side of James' car that Kendall could see James as he climbed out. He opened the door for Katie and offered his shoulder.

Katie said something to him and grinned. James just looked up toward the skating rink in response to whatever she said and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"...because of the character development and romance."

Kendall refocused on Lucy and nodded. "Nice."

"Have you read it?"

"Can't say I've had the pleasure."

He inclined his head toward the window. "Romeo and Juliet have arrived."

They shuffled out of their booth, dumping their trash in the bins on the way out. Lucy thanked him for dinner and called out Katie's name as they hit the sidewalk around the parking lot.

Katie and James halted ten yards away.

Lucy raced ahead, warning Katie she was going in for a hug, and James stepped back as Lucy's arms flung out. He watched Lucy for a few moments as if trying to figure something out. The flashing neon lights may have skewed Kendall's perspective, but Kendall thought he saw James' jaw twitch.

Surely the guy wasn't _that_ possessive? Especially since he hadn't staked his claim.

Kendall winked when James peeked over the girls' heads at him. James frowned and looked away.

"I'm amused so far." Lucy said. "Let's see how good he can skate."

"I can skate circles around you." Kendall said, sauntering past them as he walked toward a guy in a bright orange cap standing outside the skating rink.

Kendall bumped fists with Tyler and followed him inside. "Thanks for this." Kendall said as they moved to a counter with rentable skates, the others trailing behind.

"No problem. Thanks for building my website. Interest in my work has already doubled." Tyler smiled before ducking behind the counter. "I'm going to get intimate with this overdue essay until you're done." He hooked his thumb toward a double set of doors where Kendall knew the rink and surrounding benches were. "Do you have the music you want me to put on for you? I left the lights and the floor is in good shape."

Lucy, Katie, and James walked to the counter. Katie smiled broadly. "Did someone say something about music?"

"I made us a playlist." Kendall said, handing over a USB stick.

Tyler took it and set it on the counter. "Sweet. What sizes are you?"

After they were each handed a pair of skates, knee pads, wrist guards and helmet, Kendall beckoned them through the double doors to the rink.

A blast of neon lighting and the sweet scent of popcorn greeted them. Lucy sat down on one of the benches at the side of the rink. Kendall followed and sat next to her. They toed off their shoes and put on their gear. James and Katie sat at the other end of the bench and did the same.

A minute later, music blared from the speakers, filling the rink with pulse and expectation.

Katie squealed when she heard AC/DC's Thunderstruck, which also slammed energy into Kendall. Katie enthusiastically yelled to the music, Lucy tucked her hair under her helmet looking toward the rink with purpose, and James was still removing his shoes. Slowpoke.

Kendall rolled toward the rink entrance, almost forgetting to take Lucy with him. He grabbed her hand and set off, glancing again at James.

As soon as his wheels hit the smooth wooden floors, he and Lucy broke apart and skated in earnest. Kendall glided across the spacious floors. The second time he hit the oval curve, Van Halen's Jump came on, he hopped around and skated backward.

He stopped with a confident thrust in front of the benches where Katie was still waiting on James, who was watching Kendall instead of lacing up his skates.

"I know, right?" Kendall said in response to James' staring. "I can really move." He moved off the rink to to his sister. "One round with me while James figures out how to tie his laces?"

James leveled him with a look that promised to make Kendall pay for that.

Katie accepted Kendall's hand, and he skated with her, slower this time.

"We haven't done this in ages. I forgot how much of a rush it is. How's Lucy?"

Lucy was confident on the rink. She didn't know how to skate backward and had slowed to watch him as he had shown off, but she was more than steady on her feet.

He looked across the rink at Lucy elegantly cutting a corner. "Lucy is great." Kendall said.

And yet…

"She passed your stock-exam, then?" His sister asked.

"Very funny. But yes, she passed."

"That sounded unsure."

He agreed, but he just couldn't pinpoint why.

"Can I ask a question?" Katie said. "Are you still comparing everyone you meet to Jo?"

Kendall slowed slightly. Actually, he hadn't once thought of Jo at all tonight. "No, I...no."

Katie smiled. "Maybe you'll end up dancing with your date and not caring about the wedding after all."

Lucy skated by, flashing him a smile. He forced one back, swallowing hard as he said to Katie, "I guess. You'll be lucky too. Trust me, I'm working on it." Kendall gently squeezed her hand as they rounded a curve. "Now let me deliver you to James and get back to my date."

He almost came to a halt as he caught sight of James at the edge of the rink.

"We're gliding to a stop now." He told Katie, fighting the urge to laugh so he didn't throw them off balance.

James' jeans were tucked into his skates. He wore knee pads, wrist guards, and the helmet. But it was the way he pressed his lips in a flat, determined line as he stared at the shiny wooden floors, white-knuckling the rail that curved around the rink wall for dear life that got Kendall.

Kendall tossed up a laugh-groan. "You don't know how to skate, do you?"

James responded tightly. "I'm sure it can't be too hard."

"I wondered if that was why you didn't want to come."

"It was _a_ reason, but not _the_ reason."

Kendall cocked his head. The frustration peeking through the gaps of James' cool made Kendall want to crack a smile.

He planned to milk the moment. Bathe in its rarity. "So this is what Mr. James Diamond at a loss looks like."

"Gloating does not look good on you." He said. Then amended tightly. "At least it doesn't get me on the rink."

James step-rolled onto the wooden floor, buckling in half as he tried to get some balance. He braced himself with a palm to the floor.

Kendall chuckled. He led an amused Katie to the wall and moved in front of James, who had pushed himself upright but was bent awkwardly at the knees like he was on a surfboard.

Kendall grabbed his forearms, shifting his wheels to share his balance.

Lucy rolled up to them. "I'm guessing this hiccup wasn't part of your plan, Kendall?"

"Plan?" James asked.

No, it wasn't part of his plan. He'd imagined James dominating the rink like he did the badminton court. He'd thought James would be having the time of his life while cozying up to Katie on his arm. "No way am I having Bambi here leading the blind."

Katie pouted. "The night's already over?"

James tried to straighten, but one leg zipped forward and it took all of Kendall's poise and strength to correct him before he fell on his ass.

"I can sit out." James offered, and Kendall tightened his grip on him.

"I don't want to be the third wheel." Katie said. "Or, wheels, in this case."

"How about Katie and me skate," Lucy suggested. "While Kendall shows James a few moves? We can switch it up in a bit."

Katie stretched out an arm and waited for Lucy to take her hand, and with that settled, the girls were off.

"I suppose I deserve that smirk." James muttered.

Kendall slid his fingers down James' arm to clutch his warm hand. James gripped him like a lifesaver, wrist guards tapping together.

Kendall pulled James into the middle of the rink.

"If you tug me any more, I'm going to do the splits. I can't guarantee I'm that flexible."

"Stop, please." Kendall said on the tail end of a snicker. "Or I'm gonna piss my pants."

"Feel free. It might make us even on the humiliation scale."

Kendall enjoyed taking over the role of teacher, showing James how to use the stoppers on his skates and warning him that it was easier to keep moving than stay still. "Push one skate out and lean with the force, then push the other. Make sure your feet move at an angle like this."

Kendall circled around slowly for him to watch, then he finished with a cocky little back glide, spinning to a stop an inch from James. "Your turn."

James' gaze slowly swept down him to his skates."You look...very good at that."

"And you look fucking adorable trying not to topple over." Kendall said, grinning. "Now get moving."

James knocked on his helmet for luck and got moving. It took three Michael Jackson songs, two Prince songs, two Bon Jovi songs-and one spectacular slide on his ass-before James stopped grumbling about how skating ranked up there with his distaste of headless mannequins.

Lucy and Katie skated around them with Lucy occasionally throwing them a tip. She seemed happy chatting with his sister, which is why Kendall encouraged her to keep skating with Katie when she offered to take over guiding James.

Over the last few chords of "Beat It" Kendall said to Lucy and Katie, "He's not a lost cause. It'll only take a couple more songs."

"A couple." Lucy said slowly. "Right."

James tracked Lucy as she steered Katie across the floor, holding himself stiffer. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kendall had started skating backward, beckoning James to follow.

"I can guarantee after these songs," Kendall said. "You'll be semi-proficient at skating."

"My not-bruised ass cheek fears otherwise."

"Tell it to trust me."

James shook his head. "What's the game?"

"Tag me by the end of the next song and I'll cook us dinner tomorrow night. Like, peeling potatoes, boiling, and mashing them. Without anyone's help."

That caught James' attention. He increased his speed and focus. Kendall skated out of his reach, forcing him to try harder.

"What if I manage it by the end of whatever this is that's playing?"

"Let's keep it real."

"Let's just say I do, what do I get then?"

"What do you want?"

"I don't know yet. A free truth or dare I can use at any time?"

"Next you'll be telling me we should play Spin the Bottle."

James toppled forward, correcting himself before he fell.

"Considering your lack of chances…" Kendall chuckled. "I should warn you. Fail to tag me on this song and I get the free truth or dare. Fail on the second, you scrub those potatoes."

"Like I wouldn't anyway. But okay, let's do this."

Kendall scanned the rink for Lucy and Katie to know where he should be extra careful.

James skated steadily toward him. "They're at the benches watching us."

Good. Better, even. "Hope you don't get performance anxiety."

James' eyes practically became slits as he lunged at him but Kendall scooted out of the way.

James changed tactics, keeping a modest pace. "How do you think your date is going?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure about that? You've been helping me for most of it."

"Lucy seems happy chatting with Katie. She's cool."

James' lurch and outstretched arm Kendall predicted, not so much his next question. "Do you like her?"

"She nice."

"Nice? Just nice, Kendall?"

James was trying to make him lose his concentration. It slowed him down a fraction, but James would have to work harder than that.

"I asked her a bunch of compatibility questions over dinner."

"Do you do that with all your dates?"

Another swipe too far to the left.

Kendall grinned. "And prospective friends."

That piqued James' interest. "What are the questions?"

"Why, do you want to play?"

"I'm already your friend, according to one particular paper cup. The questions don't really apply to me."

"They do, but asking would be like double-checking sheep have wool."

"You know there are breeds of sheep that grow hair instead of wool, right?"

"Fine. I see what you're saying. Have you ever voted?"

"Yes."

"See, I knew that."

"How did you know that?"

"Because I respect you too much for you not to have voted."

James' glide slowed for a moment before he picked up his pace again. "Next question."

"Really, Mr. James Diamond, there's no point."

Kendall knew James grew up with a brother, and that their dog passed away the day after his sixteenth birthday, which was the reason he cancelled his party at the last minute. He knew James' dream job would be working as an economics journalist doing podcasts such as Freakonomics but wouldn't mind becoming an economics professor.

He knew James kicked ass on the badminton court and liked hiking but not running, and was more of a drama-comedy television person than an action movie guy. He knew James liked music but except for a select few, could never remember the titles or artists. If James could only eat one thing for the rest of his life it would be salad sandwiches.

Kendall knew James' fake pet peeve was when Kendall propped his feet up. James loved to drink coffee when he was out and in the morning but fruity teas at home. Kendall knew James grew up next door to Dak and that they were still best friends.

"What's that look for?" James asked, almost tagging him this time as Kendall snapped out of his thoughts.

The first song began fading out.

Kendall anticipated James' last-ditch attempt at grabbing him, scowl morphing into a grin. "That's a free truth-or-dare card for me. How much do you want to see me sweat potatoes?"

Blondie's One Way or Another played, and Kendall laughed at the way James literally embodied the song, skating faster and lunging in time to the beat. His intense gaze screamed how much he wanted to tag him.

Kendall curled his finger, taunting him. "Come on. Show me what you're made of."

Another ill-timed lunge, but James cleanly readjusted.

"Gonna have to come at me harder than that."

James pushed toward him, gliding on his skates.

"Faster."

James thrust forward and this time it was close. Kendall jerked in response. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. Again."

James came at him, harder and faster until he was grunting with effort. Kendall felt it too, in his tight limbs and shaky breath.

The song was winding up to its end.

James might not have tagged him, but he was finally getting the hang of skating. So smooth and confident, turning corners with the right amount of thrust.

"Kendall!" James called out.

Kendall stopped skating and turned around at his name being called and James came out of nowhere, tackling him, body crashing against his. They collapsed to the floor, the wind escaping Kendall's lungs. James lay on top of him chest to chest, with James' thigh close to Kendall's crotch and James' hands on either side of his head.

They were nose to nose, helmets almost touching. "You must really want to see me peel potatoes." Kendall scanned James' face, lingering on his mouth, searching for a hint of a smile. "You called out my name." His voice caught and he cleared his throat, wishing his heart would stop beating so freaking fast.

"It got me what I wanted."

"I can't promise dinner will taste any good."

"I bet it'll taste amazing."

"Amazing enough to get you on your knees and sing my praises?"

James' expression shuttered and he pushed up on his arms. Kendall wasn't ready for him to get up, though. His hands shot up, one balling James' T-shirt and the other covering his mouth, the hard shell of his wrist guard against the stubble at James' cheek.

James stilled, hazel eyes meeting his, imploring.

"This. I want more of this."

Then, muffled, "What do you mean?"

"This is why I wanted you here tonight. You've been acting off all week, but tonight is the first time you seem yourself again."

James seemed to search Kendall's face for something. Sincerity, maybe? If so, he'd find it.

Kendall pressed his fingers against James' lips. "You haven't smiled yet, though. I'm going to need you to do that."

The answer came hot on his fingers as Kendall felt James' lips twitch. He couldn't see the smile under his hand, but it was there in the sudden deepening of James eyes, some of the light that had been missing the past week returning, the slight crinkle at their edges, the stray lash on his cheekbone lifting.

"A+, Mr. James Diamond."

James shifted, and that marginal shift against his crotch had Kendall releasing James. "You'd better get off me or Lucy will get jealous, if you know what I mean."

James pushed to his skates and steadied himself with his stopper. It took a few deep breaths before Kendall did the same.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kendall saw Lucy gliding over the rink toward them. "Lucy." He said, saying her name with as much cheer as he could. "Shall we make a few rounds? James, check on Katie, yeah? You should be good enough to skate a slow lap with her."

James skated over in search of Katie and didn't look back.

Kendall snagged Lucy's hand and held it especially tight, as if it would stop the tremble of his body.

It had just been a while since he'd gotten laid, was all.

Anything rubbing up against him like that would have triggered the same response.

They made one round without speaking. On the second, when a new song started, he smiled at her. "I put this song on for you."

She scrunched up her face as she listened. "You want money?"

"This is by the Flying Lizards."

A small smile lit her face. "Cute, Kendall."

They skated another song before Lucy stopped in the middle of the rink in the same spot James had landed on him. Lucy smiled up at him, quick and pitiful. Kendall braced himself for bad news. "Look, I had fun tonight."

He laughed. "But…" He prompted, knowing it was coming.

"But I don't think we should go out again."

There it was. He sucked in a breath, his pride hurt. Lucy glanced at Katie and James, bit her lip, and shrugged. "You don't seem that into me and I want someone that is."

Kendall stuffed his hands into his pockets. "This was my first real date in a while. Guess I'm rusty."

"You're way better at it than you think. Just…" She gestured between them. "I don't think it should be _us_ dating." She said, glancing once more in Katie and James' direction.

Kendall didn't know what to say. The spark that should have been there was definitely missing despite the fact that he genuinely liked her. "I hope you find that perfect someone. You're pretty great."

Lucy lifted onto her stoppers and kissed his cheek. "Right back at you, Ken."

* * *

 **Done! So yeah, the double date happened. And it seems that literally EVERYONE is noticing what's blatantly obvious except for the one person that needs to!**

 **As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter as well as if you had a favorite part/moment!**

 **Next chapter will most likely be up within the next few days since I've already started it, so be on the lookout for that towards the middle of the week!**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Epically Obsessed**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm back slightly early with another chapter!**

 **Before we get to that though, I would like to give a huge thank you to winterschild11, annabellex2, Guest, Side1ways, and RainbowDiamonds for reviewing last chapter! I'm glad that you all enjoyed the skating and that we are all in agreement that Kendall is pretty clueless :P**

 **I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

A week after a potato and mince mash-up with rubbery eggplant that Katie spat out and James chowed through, Kendall caught a cold.

It was his own fault, really. He should have listened to James when he suggested Kendall dry his hair and wear another layer of clothing before going outside the day before yesterday. But Kendall had been in a stubborn mood and stalked off through the cold, pretending not to feel it.

Now he definitely felt it. Runny nose, sore throat, and a cough that threatened to give him away.

He lay on the couch hiding behind the final chapter of his econ book. Katie sat on the armchair next to him, listening to an audiobook on her headphones, while James chopped and tossed fuckloads of vegetables into a large pot.

Kendall smuggled another tissue behind his book and discreetly pinched his nose with it. God, his body ached. Was it him or was it freaking cold in here?

He tugged the throw blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over his shivering body. Nothing conspicuous about that. They all used that blanket from time to time.

He rested the book on his face, welcoming the darkness and pressure against his forehead.

He heard James paused his cutting. James' phone chimed with the 'Freakonomics' theme song.

Whenever Kendall heard that ringtone, he started humming or tapping out the tune until James joined in. But tonight he wanted to cover his ears and make it stop.

James answered the call, his smooth voice infinitely more soothing than the ringtone. _Damn this headache._

"Dak, how are you? Yeah, I'll be home next week as planned...I'm making soup…"

Kendall's mouth watered, and a moan slipped out of him, but at least it wasn't that throat-itching cough.

"Can I call you back?" James asked. "I've got to wrangle a stubborn someone into his bed."

Kendall stilled, then slowly pulled the book down his face. He looked over at James, who was staring right at him as he hung up the phone.

"How much longer were you going to lie there suffering?"

Kendall wanted to talk back, to have that last word he so often sought. Instead, a chest-rattling cough barked into the room. His sister jumped.

She pulled her headphones off. "Damn, Ken, are you okay?"

No, no, and more no.

"He'll be fine." James said to Katie as he grabbed a bowl and ladled soup into it. Calmly but firmly he said, "Kendall, bed. I'll bring this to you."

For once, Kendall did as he was told. He even murmured a thanks as James tiptoed into his room with a bowl of soup, a bottle of water, and a few Tylenol on a tray.

"You're going to say 'I told you so' aren't you?" Kendall's throat sounded pathetic mincing up his words.

"Well, I _did_ tell you so."

Kendall aimed for a smirk that might've come out as a grimace. "You always being right is a pain in my ass."

James dropped his folded arms and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He stared down at Kendall, a concerned crease between his brows. "Eat your soup and get some sleep."

"Lucky you made soup tonight, huh?" Kendall said, dipping his spoon into the broth.

James retreated from the room, but not without Kendall catching his last words. "Luck had nothing to do with it."

XxX

"Can I sit here with you?"

Late Tuesday afternoon after three days of self-induced quarantine, Kendall dragged himself out of bed. He'd shaved, showered, and dressed in the clean clothes Katie had folded and James had brought him. His sister was out having coffee with a friend.

Kendall heard James return home and sneak up to his room. Now that he was fresh-faced, Kendall decided to head upstairs too. He was bored and he wanted to ask how James' meeting with his advisor went, but one question had been flirting in and out of Kendall's mind: Why did James want the truth-or-dare card? What did James want him to admit or do that he couldn't just ask for?

James swiveled on his bedroom desk chair, taking Kendall in at his doorway and gesturing to the corner armchair. "Sit? Sure."

Kendall bypassed the armchair and threw himself lengthwise onto James' comfortable bed. He wadded a soft cotton pillow under his head and smiled as he took in the newest addition to James' room: three framed prints of The Emperor's New Clothes.

James' belongings looked like they were here to stay a while, and Kendall liked it.

A small cough escaped him and he sniffed. He expected James to be too engrossed in whatever he was doing to notice or care, but James stopped typing, passed him a box of tissues from the side of his desk, and brought the wastebasket over to the bed.

Kendall gripped the box of tissues as James bent over him and planted his palm over his forehead.

"I'm feeling better." Kendall said, looking up at a tired-looking James. "I'm just bored."

James hummed. He hurriedly lifted his hand, as if realizing he didn't need to feel his temperature anymore.

Kendall's gaze followed James as he moved back to his desk and sat down. He sat there staring blankly at his laptop screen, then peeked at Kendall out of the corner of his eyes. He shut his laptop and swiveled toward the bookshelves.

When he turned back around, he was holding a collection of games.

"Checkers? Chess? Ludo?" James asked.

Kendall sat up and leaned against the headboard. He eyed the box, and then James climbing onto the middle of the bed with it.

"There's a deck of cards too." Kendall said. "I vote Snap."

They split the deck and flipped the cards onto a pile, using the chessboard for a flat surface.

Kendall had a habit of speaking first and thinking later. He wished he could call upon the skill today, but for whatever reason, Kendall was nervous to ask about truth or dare.

Just a _little_.

Down his king went on James' jack, ten on five, eight on queen.

He sucked in a breath and let it go, saying instead, "I like the prints."

"Thanks. I want to get a couple more pictures for that wall." James said, nicking his head in the direction of the wall behind Kendall.

"Same style?"

"Doesn't have to be."

Kendall had a few sketches lying around that would look good above the bed. "Your birthday is coming up soon."

James stopped flipping, thumb resting on the deck of cards. "Twenty-second of March. Should I keep the wall free?"

"You could at least pretend you had no idea where I was going with that."

"Looking forward to it."

They resumed the game, still no pair in sight.

Eventually it would come though. It had to.

"Spring break is around the corner." Kendall said on a second failed attempt to ask the question that had his thoughts spinning at night. "You still up for taking us home?"

"Of course."

Kendall slapped the pair of aces and James' hand naturally landed over his own with a solid, warm thump. Kendall wiggled his fingers under his palm. "Why do I get such a thrill beating you?"

He drew his hand out from under James' but James tightened his grip. "How about a game you won't win?"

"You're goading me."

"Up for the challenge?"

This challenge, yes. Not the truth-or-dare one, though. Not yet.

Kendall watched as James lifted his hand and readjusted his grip so their fingers hooked tightly in a monkey grip. "Are you declaring a thumb war?"

James' gaze sparked.

"Oh, you are so on." Kendall said. He proceeded to utter the initiating rhyme as their thumbs passed over each other in time to the words. "...five, six, seven, eight, try to keep your thumb straight."

James' thumb lunged to pin Kendall's. "Hold on. First we bow and kiss before we wrestle."

James looked at him sharply and Kendall caught the jut of his Adam's apple as he swallowed.

Kendall grinned. "Why yes, Mr. James Diamond, I'm good at this game too."

He bowed his thumb and waited for James to follow. The pads of their thumbs pressed together in a pre-war kiss. James' light touch tickled, and a ripple of goosebumps blossomed on his arm.

The kiss was fleeting though. As soon as James withdrew his thumb, the fight was on. They were well-matched but James, damn him, was better. No matter how much Kendall twisted his mouth and begged his thumb to overwhelm James', James was stronger, faster, better. Kendall tried playing possum, but it was to no avail. James won every time.

Finally feeling defeated-by the game and his question-Kendall dropped his hand and slouched against the headboard. James would say he was pouting, and he might be right. "Your hand is larger. So."

"Fractionally. You had speed on your side, you just weren't quick enough."

"I'm still sick." Kendall said, forcing a cough. "Otherwise I would have owned you."

"Give it up, Kendall. Let me have this."

Kendall stretched out the moment before sliding his foot across the bed and bumping James' knee. "Fine. You won fair and square. You are the master. I'll bow before you forever and always."

"Now that that's settled, how do you feel about a trip to the supermarket?"

XxX

Kendall was putting away their crazy amount of green leafy things in the fridge. They'd done the weekly shopping because James wanted to hit the badminton court on Saturday morning with some friends of his.

He didn't even suggest Kendall come along.

Not that Kendall wanted to subject himself to any more embarrassment on the court. But still.

Katie, back from her coffee, had snagged James into conversation. She was waving her hands around excitedly as she spoke, twice clipping James on the chin.

Kendall continued unpacking, coming to a halt when he pulled out a peanut butter jar from the bag. Smooth.

He narrowed his eyes. That bastard! This meant war.

Kendall searched the cupboards for salted peanuts. He opened the jar, dug out some of the spread, and stirred peanuts into it. He capped the jar and placed it innocently on the condiment shelf.

Take that, Diamond.

XxX

"I know I'm talking dumb." James said. "But I have to for you to understand me."

Kendall threw a dish towel in his face. "Some days I wish your mother had sent you back and kept the bird that brought you."

"The stork, Kendall. And some days I think I should leave you to Drew."

Kendall tugged at the belt of the cooking apron that James had tied between the belt loops of their jeans. "Did you have to make this leash so short?"

"Yes."

Kendall growled and stared at the sliced eggplant on the cutting board in front of them. James had suggested cooking eggplant parmesan for Katie, and since Kendall 'sorely needed the instruction,' James insisted he help.

Kendall was beginning to despise the purple vegetable.

James' phone beat out the Freakonomics theme song and Kendall temporarily forgot that he found James infuriating and started slapping the bench to the beat.

Just for Kendall, James let it ring a little longer before answering. "Hey, Mom. How are you?"

"Hey, Mrs. Diamond." Kendall called. "Tell your son to release me from this prison."

James snorted and pointed for him to finish cutting the other eggplant.

"I wouldn't have to keep him chained up if he didn't always slink off to the bathroom in an ill attempt to avoid cooking."

"I'm still ill." Kendall said and fake-coughed into the crook of his arm.

"Then you won't want dessert."

"There's dessert? You know what? I'm actually starting to feel better."

To his mom, James said, "Yep, pretty much like always...uh-huh...don't ask, I don't know."

"Wait, what?" Kendall interrupted. "There's something you _don't_ know?"

James cupped the back of Kendall neck and gave an irritated squeeze.

Kendall spun up against James and angled the phone, grinning as he said to Mrs. Diamond, "You should have kept the stork."

Katie walked into the living room and plunked herself on the armchair, where she pushed her sunglasses onto her head and pinched her nose.

"I'll call you back, Mom."

James hung up as Kendall asked, "You okay, sis?"

"Fine. I just"-she pulled out an envelope from under her arm and set it on the coffee table-"bumped into Ryder. He said our invitations should be coming any day. That day's today."

Kendall picked at the knot tying him and James together, and this time James let him. When he was free, he walked over to Katie and sat on the arm of her chair. The envelope was cream, embossed in gold. He picked it up.

It was their invite, all right.

"You know," Kendall started. "We can always change our minds and not go."

"And wimp out? Hell no. We're going, and we're going with dates."

Too curious for his own good, James asked, "Dates?"

"Yes." Katie said boldly. "You will be one of them."

Not quite the romantic lead-in Kendall thought Katie would use, but it was direct and to the point. He liked it.

"Hope you can dance better than you can skate." Kendall said to him. "We need to show everyone that we don't care about Ryder and Jo anymore."

"Will a waltz be enough?"

"What other dances do you know for a wedding?" Kendall asked sarcastically.

"Well, I guess it's settled then. I'll go with you."

Katie giggled.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing. It's just...never mind. You'll need a nice dinner jacket, James. You too, Ken."

"We'll cross the bridge closer to the event."

Katie leaned into the chair, her ponytail hanging over the back. "I'm hungry."

James looked pointedly at Kendall as he rolled lettuce onto his board. "Dinner is half ready."

Kendall grinned back at him as he, once more, slunk toward the bathroom. "Nature calls."

* * *

 **Done! So, we have a little mystery on our hands. Why did James want the truth or dare card? And the smooth vs chunky peanut butter battle returned!**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment. I personally loved the 'I'm know I'm talking dumb' moment for some reason as well as the thumb war :P**

 **Next chapter will be the trip, which I'm really excited about! You'll also find out the reason James wanted the truth or dare card. That will be up this weekend!**

 **Until then!**

 **-Epically Obsessed**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello again everyone! It's time for another chapter!**

 **But before we get to that though, I would like to give a huge thank you to winterschild11, RainbowDiamonds, Guest, Side1ways, and annabellex2 for reviewing last chapter!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Kendall, come here for a sec?"

Kendall strolled into the kitchen, arms overhead in a morning stretch. The aroma of coffee and toasted bread made his stomach rumble.

"What is this?" James asked, and that's when Kendall saw it.

Two pieces of buttered toast sat on a black plate next to an open jar of peanut butter. Pointed at Kendall was a butter knife covered with chunky spread.

Kendall stopped an inch from the knife, lifted his hand, and used his index finger to scoop off half the peanut butter.

"This is delicious." He licked it off dramatically with a hearty _mmmm_.

James blinked slowly, then shook his head.

Kendall grinned and took the last chunk off the knife. "Either point that somewhere else or fill it up with more of this goodness."

James set the knife between his two slices of toast. "That's two rounds you've beat me in the peanut butter department." He said. "There won't be a third."

Kendall looked at the peanut butter on his finger. "I don't think there should be a third, either. You should give in and learn to love the chunk."

And then, acting on impulse, Kendall closed the last foot between them and brought his peanut butter coated finger against James' lips.

To his surprise, James' mouth parted, and Kendall pressed his advantage, sliding his sticky finger along James' bottom lip.

Warm breath trickled down his fingers. He started to withdraw his hand, but James snatched his wrist and held him in place. Their gazes clashed, James' so dark and intent that Kendall felt a shiver in his toes.

Wet warmth clamped around Kendall's finger as James sucked off the peanut butter. Teeth grazed over his skin before James pulled off with a smack of his lips.

Kendall stared, rooted to the spot. "You licked my finger."

"No, I sucked your finger. Still want to force feed me chunky peanut butter?"

Kendall didn't answer. Instead he twisted and leaned back against the counter like he had to catch his breath. "You know what, James? That was round three. You won it."

James laughed, found some jelly in the fridge, and made his breakfast like nothing had happened.

Nothing _had_ happened.

This was what best friends did, although Kendall had never been lucky enough to experience this level of closeness he'd yearned for.

He stared at James fingers as he picked up his toast and took a bite.

Catching him watching, James asked, "Do you want this?"

"Yeah." Kendall said, plucking the second slice from the plate, but he wasn't talking about the toast. "I do."

XxX

They got up at an insane hour for the drive to Minnesota.

Five-thirty belonged to overfed roosters and grazing cows not sleep-crusted, yawning Leos.

Still, he let James get him out of bed and stumbled into the car.

Katie, curse her, was all cheer and optimism, chatting with James as they got on the road.

Kendall didn't care to join in with that level of enthusiasm and closed his eyes. His sister's laugh, the vibration of the car, and James' voice all rumbled through his seat and lulled him back to sleep.

They stopped at the first picnic area they came across after Kendall ripped into the cheese crackers. James ordered him and his mess out of the car. Kendall laughed. Whatever. It felt great to step out and stretch. They ate crackers and the sandwiches James woke up extra early to make.

James was still happy to drive, and they continued for a few hours singing to sappy songs and debating the economic merits of music.

As the sun sank lower on the horizon and they stopped for gas, James didn't climb back into the driver's seat. He came to the passenger door and opened it.

"You can drive, right?"

Kendall clicked open his belt. "Are you kidding? I love to drive."

He didn't own a car because he needed the money for his tuition, but he was into driving.

Kendall climbed into the driver's seat. Almost the same height as James, there was no need to adjust the seat or mirrors. Kendall settled into the warmed seat, gripped the gears, and took off with a burst of speed.

The navigation bleated directions at him but Kendall knew this route. They had another five hours before they hit home.

James yawned, murmured something about waking him up if Kendall needed anything, and nodded off, chin dropping to his chest. Usually it took a while for Kendall to let himself relax like that when someone else was driving. It was a nice feeling knowing James trusted him enough to sink into a slumber so quickly.

Kendall chatted softly with Katie for an hour until she succumbed to the motion and slept too. He kept his driving as smooth as possible, wanting James and Katie to get as much rest as they could.

Kendall peeked over at James. He looked younger, almost vulnerable, with his head lolling about in the passenger seat. Kendall gripped the wheel as protectiveness flooded through him and he slowed down to the speed limit.

Slowing down gave him time to muse over that damn truth-or-dare card he held, and more recently, the sense memory of James sucking his finger, which in turn made him think back to that moment on the skating rink floor…

Kendall started counting state license plates. Then how many McDonalds signs he passed.

James and Katie were still sleeping when Wisconsin greeted them with rain.

The windshield wipers worked overtime as the car ploughed through deep puddles. Kendall had hoped the sky would hurry and get it over with, but the rain worsened into a downpour.

They were still hours away from Minnesota, and it was getting dark.

"James?"

James stirred. "Hmm?"

"I don't think this rain is letting up any time soon."

James rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, stared out of the car and whistled. He picked up his phone that doubled as their navigation. "Take the next exit. We're turning back."

Kendall didn't ask questions, just followed directions and took the next exit off the ramp.

James placed the phone at his ear and a few moments later, smiled. "Hey, Mom. Slight change of plans. I'm coming home tonight and bringing Kendall and Katie. Yeah, that would be great. We're about twenty minutes away. See you soon."

Kendall leaned back in his seat, stretching his arms against the wheel. "That makes the most sense."

"I thought so." James said. "Take the second exit at the roundabout. I'll drive you up tomorrow."

"Your mom won't mind the last minute change of plans?"

"Mom's easygoing. And my brother doesn't get back until tomorrow, so his room is free."

"Great." Kendall happily drummed his fingers on the wheel. "I don't know why we didn't think of this to start with. I can't wait to see how Mr. James Diamond grew up."

"You just want to raid my photo album and give me shit for the rest of the year."

On one hand, that was _exactly_ what Kendall wanted.

On the other… "I won't though. Not unless you show me the pics yourself."

Kendall felt James' stare and bit his bottom lip. Then got fidgety and played around with the radio until music came on.

"I don't mind." James said and shrugged. "There are photos all over the house anyway. Besides, that'll give me license when I drop you off at your place."

"Yeah, right. Mom will have told you everything you could ever want to know and more within the first five minutes of you walking in the door."

Katie yawned in the backseat. "Are we in a car wash?"

"I wish." Kendall gave her a weather update. "We should call Mom and tell her."

"On it." She said, and a few moments later she had the phone on speaker.

"Katie, I'm so glad to hear from you." Mom said. "I was just debating whether I should call and check how you're doing. I saw on the news the rain is torrential in many parts of the area and coupled with my horoscope today, well, I was starting to panic a little."

"Hey, Mom." Kendall said loud enough for the phone to pick up.

Katie continued. "We're all safe, but you're right about the weather. We won't make it home tonight."

"This would be the change in plans that might happen today. I'm to see it for its silver lining, and of course I want my Leos safe. Take whatever time you need. Just tell me where you'll stay."

James answered that, not only giving her their address but his cell number and their landline number as well. "We'll call you after breakfast before we hit the road again."

"I hope you can relax now, Mom." Katie said.

"I'll be fine, darlings. Thank you for calling me. Oh, and before you go, I was reading the single Leo's horoscope today and thought you might find this interesting-"

"Bye, Mom." Kendall called out, hoping Katie would take the hint and end the call.

She didn't.

"Even though today might not be going perfectly, you're finding many things that keep a grin on your face. Feelings that need to be expressed are slowly bubbling to the surface, and since you are single, now might be a good time to catch someone's eye-"

Kendall switched on the radio and turned up the volume, drowning out his and Katie's horoscope. He glanced over at James who was quietly watching him. "What? I'm not being any ruder than I usually am with Mommy dearest."

"I wasn't thinking about that." James responded, turning down the volume. Katie had switched off the loudspeaker and had the phone pressed to her ear.

"What are you thinking then?"

James pointed for Kendall to take the next right. The way he took his time answering, suggested that what he ended up saying wasn't his original thought. "Your mom really is something."

"She loves us Leos to bits." Kendall said. Although, he suspected it wouldn't take long before she loved this Aries to bits as well.

XxX

They passed woods, paddocks, and a freaking stable before arriving at James' house. The rain had slowed, but they still ended up dripping water inside the old Victorian farmhouse.

"You'll be sharing James' room, I suppose?" Mrs. Diamond said after welcoming them in.

She was slightly shorter than Kendall expected, but it was clear the moment she looked at him where James had inherited his hazel eyes. She also had his sandy hair. James' height must have come from his father's side of the family.

"Thanks, Mrs. Diamond." Kendall said, hooking an arm around his sister. "But I'd rather stay with Katie. It's a new place and that way I can support her more easily."

He quelled a couple of prickly little questions and gave his sister a gentle squeeze.

Mrs. Diamond spoke to James. "I've made up yours and Shane's bed. Show your friends where they can put their things." She smiled at Kendall and Katie, her gaze flickering curiously between them. "Get familiar with the place and then come and chat with me in kitchen."

She left them to it.

James led them upstairs to the bedrooms. "There are twenty carpeted steps." He said for Katie's benefit. "The first door on the left of the hall is the bathroom, the second, the utilities closet. Continue and the third door is my dad's office. The first door on the right almost directly opposite the bathroom is Shane's room, where you'll be sleeping tonight. My room is the one after that. There are a bunch of family pictures hanging on the walls but the hall is otherwise empty."

Kendall and Katie followed James into Shane's room. The large modern-meets-Victorian room featured a simple theme. The space was simple enough that Katie would have no problem navigating it, and the bed looked like it would definitely hold the two of them.

James took Katie by the hand and talked her through the room, helping her feel the edges of desks, drawers, night tables, and light switches in the process.

Kendall leaned against the bedroom door as he watched James tell Katie everything she needed to know and nothing more. No patronization or unintentional belittling. Simply kindness and respect.

He should be nothing but happy then. But he shifted uneasily and James looked over.

"I'm gonna grab our bags and bring them up." Kendall said, pivoting on his heel and hurrying outside.

Rain drizzled over his face and down his neck. He welcomed it a few minutes longer than warranted before hauling their suitcases back up to Shane's room. He set their belongings in the closet and told them he was going to chat with James' mom.

Mrs. Diamond greeted him with freshly baked goodness, and Kendall fell in love.

"These cookies are delicious." He said, plopping down onto the free space on the bench.

While this was his first time in James' home, he already felt like he knew the family. Mrs. Diamond, librarian of the local library. Mr. Diamond, principal of an elite private school. Shane, in his senior year of high school. All three badminton addicts.

James had told him heaps of stories already.

"I've heard a lot about you." Mrs. Diamond said, icing more cookies. "James thinks you're quite something."

"You're not just saying that because moms say that type of thing, are you?"

She laughed. "No, I mean it. James has always been solid and dependable, but it's nice to hear the smile in his voice now."

Kendall spotted James guiding Katie past the kitchen. "That smile in his voice would be the romance."

"My thoughts exactly." Mrs. Diamond responded. "It's beautiful."

Flashing his dimples at her, Kendall helped himself to a second cookie.

"This place feels so homey." He said around a mouthful. "I like it." He swallowed. "I can see myself coming here more often. Days of lounging about on that thick carpet in the living room, deeply fascinated by the backyard the moment chopping onions is required. You're not going to need help with that, are you? Because, remember, I like you."

She gave Kendall an amused look, that same splash of sparkle in her eye that her son got. It made Kendall wonder more about how James had grown up. How he and his mom might have shared quiet looks over busy Thanksgiving dinners or in the audience at his brothers games. It was a warm insight into their history and he couldn't help but guess how the traits might pass on to a future Diamond family.

"What about peeling potatoes?" Mrs. Diamond asked.

"Peeling potatoes? Chilling way to break a guy's daydream, Mrs. Diamond."

"Brooke, call me Brooke."

"Tell me, Brooke," Kendall started, sliding off the bench and beelining for the photos stuck to the fridge. "Is this James?"

"That's my boy."

"Not quite as intimidating without his front teeth, is he?"

Behind them came a snort, and Kendall turned to James who strolled into the kitchen and snagged an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Is Kendall always like this?" Brooke asked her son.

James looked at him as he polished his apple on his T-shirt and took a bite. "Yes."

"I like him." She smacked Kendall's hand lightly as he tried for a third cookie. "How about some dinner first?"

"So that's where James gets it from. He's always harping about eating properly." Kendall startled Brooke by pulling her into a hug and whispering in her ear, "Don't tell him or I'll never hear the end of it, but it's kinda cute that he cares." He turned to James, who looked like he was trying to figure out what Kendall said. Kendall waggled his brow at him. "Where's Katie?"

"In Shane's room taking some time to get used to it. I said I'd come back in ten minutes."

Kendall nodded. Katie didn't like anyone watching her fumble around as she took the time to figure out her new surroundings.

"I'm getting ready to start dinner." Brooke said. "Got some onions to chop."

That was Kendall's cue. "James, can you point me to the backyard?"

Brooke laughed, then caught James' eye. "By the way, Dak called."

Kendall stopped his sly mission out of the kitchen. It wasn't his business, but needed to hear this.

"What'd he want?" James asked, his grin growing when he looked at Kendall.

"He wanted to know what time you arrived tomorrow. I told him you three were coming here for the night. Then the usual happened."

 _The usual?_

"He invited himself over for dinner." James explained, seemingly reading Kendall's thoughts.

"He'll be here any minute."

James moved to the kitchen windows and peeked outside. Kendall looked too, but all he saw were lantern lights and the silhouettes of trees against a dark sky.

"If you plan on meeting him, would you mind checking the rain cover on Ducky?"

Kendall followed James to the back door.

He toed into a pair of rainboots that James pushed his way and stepped outside. Lawn stretched either side of a brick path with various bushes lining the fences. There was barely any rain now, but the air felt wet and clung to the back of his neck.

"Why would Dak come through your backyard?" Kendall asked, hooking his hands under his armpits to fight off the cold.

"You're not going to like the answer."

Kendall almost stopped. Almost. Instead, he pushed on, keeping pace with James. "Don't tell me he lives in a back shed or something."

James laughed and slowed down. "No. Look, I didn't mention this, because I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, but our property backs out onto a lake."

Kendall stopped. His throat tightened and his heart pumped faster. He tried to shake it off. It wasn't like he was actually in the lake or anything. He wasn't even over the water or next to the water, for crying out loud. He needed to suck it up and take this in stride.

He tried for a smile but it felt tight. "A lake, eh?"

They were standing under a lantern, and its soft light spilled over the side of James' face.

James, already standing close, inched closer. With one hand, he clasped the curve between Kendall's shoulder and neck, and with the other, he lifted Kendall's chin. "You don't have to come on the pier, but if you decide to, I am right here and I won't let anything happen to you."

"You're a good swimmer?" He hated that he trembled. Hated that James saw this weak part of him. Hated that his stomach felt queasy and flashes of that day filled his mind.

"Yes." James answered. It wasn't a cocky, aren't-I-the-best yes, but a reassuring one. Kendall would be safe.

He tried not to let his fear of water overwhelm him. Of course, he made a point of not being near large bodies of water unless it was necessary. Views of lakes, rivers, and oceans didn't made him weak at the knees as longs as he wasn't near them.

Yet standing with James looking at him supportively like that tempted him.

A wolf whistle sounded and they both turned. Dak was prancing up the path from the tree line, holding a bottle of wine, a bright smile on his face.

"Hey, Kendall." Dak greeting him, genuine enthusiasm in his voice. "Hope I'm not interrupting." He said, handing the wine bottle to Kendall before turning to James and pulling him into a hug. "Looking good, Hotstuff."

Kendall doubled his grip on the neck of the bottle. If Kendall thought about it reasonably, he was the one moving in on Dak's friend, not the other way around. Dak should be jealous, not him.

But he wasn't thinking reasonably.

James clapped Dak over the back of his head and laughed. "Mom and Katie are inside. I need to check if Ducky is still afloat."

"Your boat is good. I docked mine next to it." Dak pulled back and plucked his shirt.

Kendall caught a slight whiff of citrusy cologne, different from the last one he wore. A simple deodorant would have been enough, but it was clear Dak was trying to make a point.

Maybe Kendall should warn Katie?

Dak started toward the backdoor. "You two get back to whatever you were up to. I'll help Brooke with dinner."

 _Damn him to hell and back._

Kendall glared at James. "He brings wine. Helps cook dinner. I have no chance."

James came forward and gently pried the bottle from his hand. "Let's not take it out on the Merlot."

Whatever moment they'd had before passed. Kendall didn't care to walk anywhere near the lake now. In fact, Katie was probably waiting for one of them to escort her. He pivoted on his heel and made for the house.

James called hesitantly after him with something in his voice that Kendall couldn't quite place. "What did you mean, you have no chance?"

Kendall looked over his shoulder. "Winning your mom over, of course."

XxX

After dinner and two bottles of wine, Dak left with the promise of bringing him tandem bike when he moved so James or Kendall could take Katie out on a bike ride around the city.

Just one thoughtful gesture among tons of others, and it left Kendall feeling shitty for disliking him so much.

By Kendall's third glass of wine, he decided to forget his childish animosity and give the guy a chance. He and Dak even paired up against James and Katie-Brooke helped Katie with her cards-in a game of Taboo.

Four hours later, he and Katie were lying in Shane's bed playing tug of war with the sheets. Latest status update: Kendall = cold, Katie = ever the blanket hog.

"Jeez, Kendall! Would you go sleep with James already?"

Kendall let go of his corner of the blanket and Katie hit her pillow with an _oof_. "What?"

"I said, go sleep with James."

"I heard you, but you sounded serious."

"Because I am." She said. "I'm more likely to trip over you or these tangled sheets. I'm better off alone."

"Really?" Was he more of a hindrance than a help?

Katie's voice softened. "Really, Ken. Also? Your feet are like ice blocks. Torture James on my behalf, would you? He was totally the reason we lost Taboo tonight."

Kicked out, Kendall inched down the hallway to James' room. A bright slit of light under James' room door said he was still awake.

Kendall knocked.

After a couple of seconds, James called out just loud enough for him to hear, "Come in."

James was in bed, knees bent under the covers, a book on his lap. A lamp above the headboard shed soft light over him and gave the room an amber glow. Unlike Shane's room, James' showcased modern furniture, simple and bulky and a lot of wood.

Two framed posters decorated the wall above his desk. Not music or sports posters. No, that wouldn't have made Kendall grin as much as he was grinning now.

One teal poster displayed The Comma, and one maroon poster, The Apostrophe. Underneath each was a smartass caption, and Kendall approved.

He looked back at James in bed who was patiently waiting for him to explain why he was slinking in here in nothing but his boxer shorts.

"That's not a textbook." Kendall said instead.

"I read other things."

Kendall moved from the rug in the middle of the room to the bed. "Katie kicked me out. Can I crash with you?"

James answered by moving more to one side, making room for him.

A half-beat later, Kendall was sliding into the cool, fresh sheets of James' bed. "Fan of reading books for fun, are you?"

"Among other things. Will the light disturb you?"

"The light won't. The reading will." Kendall pried the book away and set it on the side table. He faced James again, lying on his side. "I can think of better things to do."

James groaned and flicked the light switch, drowning the room in darkness. "You drank too much."

"I don't get drunk on three glasses of red. Just slightly buzzed."

Sheets shifted and James spoke, closer than he was before. Kendall could make out the darker outline of his face against the light pillow. James was looking at him. "What better things do you have in mind?"

"You know." _Best friend stuff._ "Joke around. Make you squirm."

"Make me squirm?"

Hairs tickled the balls of Kendall's toes as he ran his icy feet up James' leg. James' breath hitched.

"Cold?"

"Hot, Kendall. Really fucking hot."

Kendall loved James' dry sarcasm. "There's plenty more where that came from."

James hooked his legs around Kendall's retreating ones. "You want to borrow some socks?"

"No, stealing your heat works for me."

James' toes bumping against his and the tail end of James' breath hovering over his upper lip dizzied Kendall.

"There _is_ something I've wanted to ask for a while now." Kendall heard himself admitting.

"Ask."

His feet still hugged between James', Kendall rolled onto his back and stared up where a slither of moonlight cut a diamond of light on the ceiling. "That night roller skating…"

"What about it?"

"Why did you want to win a truth-or-dare card?"

James stilled. Kendall felt the tension around his feet.

"I'm glad I didn't win it in the end." James said.

"Why'd you ask for it in the first place, then?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your fear of water. I wanted to make sure you answered. But forcing you like that wouldn't have been right. You have to want to tell me, and when you do, I'll be here to listen."

Kendall withdrew his feet and pulled his pillow a bit more under his neck.

He stared at the slither of moonlight and then faced James in the dark. "Next time just ask me. I'd tell you anything."

When James didn't say anything else, Kendall prompted him. "Aren't you going to ask then?"

"I want you to tell me when you're ready. I'm not going to ask."

"I was eight at summer camp, splashing around in the lake. I was a scrawny little kid, not much into roughhousing at the time. I didn't know how to hold myself or fight against it. A couple other boys were having fun dunking us, and it went too far. They held me under so I couldn't cough out the water that was choking me. My lungs spasmed and I inhaled even more water and…"

Kendall paused, trying to keep his voice from croaking. Talking about it brought it all back, not just that horrible day but the years of teasing afterward when he wouldn't dare step into a pool.

James squeezed Kendall's hand. Kendall stared at their knotted fingers between the pillows. He had no idea when that had happened. Had he grabbed James or did James grab him?

"I panicked and my vision tunneled. Strange how quickly the fight went out of me. A bone-deep sadness filled me up."

James whispered, sympathetic and comforting. "Kendall…"

"Next thing I knew, I was laying on the bank and a teenage lifeguard was freaking out, pumping my chest until I was spitting up water. And that was that. I haven't been in anything bigger than a bathtub ever since. Everyone encouraged me to face my fears and learn how to swim. But…"

"You did what was good for you."

"You think I should suck it up and hit the water?"

James shifted. "I think you should do what you feel is best, but it wouldn't stop me from suggesting water-related activities from time to time. You can say no as often as you like and I'll support that. One day, you might decide you want to jump into the deep end. I'll support that too."

"Did you swim a lot as a kid?"

"Yes. I also worked as a lifeguard at the local camp. I liked swimming, but more than that I loved rowing. I have a little dinghy I'd take across the lake to visit Dak or go into town. Before I got my driver's license, it was how I got to school."

"When did you get your license?"

"End of senior year."

"That's late."

"What can I say? I loved rowing."

"When you asked me earlier to follow you to the lake, I was… for the first time, in a long time, tempted." James' breathing changed slightly and Kendall could see the smile on his face. Kendall untangled their fingers and traced that smile. "What's that about?"

"Halfway between proud and smug."

"Not a good look on you."

"I can swing it one way or another, which is your preferred choice?"

"Smug. So I can sock you in the face."

"With what socks?"

They both laughed and the mattress quivered under them.

To hell with it. No more musing or waiting around for the right moment. "Truth or dare?" Kendall asked. That shut James up for a few moments. "You have to choose dare."

"Okay. Dare, then."

A rush of nausea waved through him, followed by a shiver that dropped through his feet. He shifted his face to the end of the pillow, inches from James. His voice came out strangled and breathy. "I dare you to get me into a lake again."

XxX

Not long after James promised to help Kendall overcome his fear of water, they gave in to sleep. Or at least, James fell asleep. Kendall couldn't stop thinking about what he'd done. It hadn't been planned, but he wouldn't take it back. He wanted it to be James encouraging him.

Maybe it was the teacher in James, but Kendall felt like he was in good hands with him.

For a few fleeting moments, he worried. He'd trusted Jo with his story once, and look how that turned out. She forgot and unintentionally threw it back in his face. Was he stupid to risk another potential punch to his core?

That was the question he drifted off to.

He woke to someone moving around the bedroom. James was already up and showered, his wet hair dripping onto his shoulders. He had already slipped on jeans, but he was shirtless and the sunshine seeping through the crack in the curtains made the stray droplets of water running down his chest glow.

Kendall tucked his hands behind his head and watched until James, without looking his way once, threw his wet towel at him.

"Stop staring and shower before Mom gets in and the hot water runs out."

Kendall rolled out of bed with a groan and snapped the towel against James' ass, startling him into a jump. "Now we're even." Kendall said as James' lips ticked up in a smile.

Kendall peered at the shirt options winking at him from the open drawer. "You haven't worn this one before."

He pulled out a red T-shirt encased in plastic tucked at the side of the drawer. He tugged it out of the plastic, the material soft and the color a never-been-worn vibrant red with a splash of black lettering. JLM. He'd never seen James wear red. He measured the shirt against James. "You're not religious are you, or have I missed something?"

James snatched the T-shirt away, but not in the playful way Kendall was expecting. With a frown, he stuffed it under the others in a drawer.

Kendall spared him a questioning look.

"Not religious." James said.

"So… JLM? Just Like Me?"

James stared at his T-shirts, seeming to think something over before answering. "Yes. That one doesn't fit right."

Kendall didn't believe him for a second. "Would fit me, though. Maybe I can borrow it?"

James visibly tensed.

"As for you," Kendall started, gesturing to James nicely shaped torso. "Forget the shirt and wear only that. Katie would approve."

James snapped out of whatever painful reverie he had been sucked into. "I'm sure my mother wouldn't."

"Pity. Now where do I find a dry towel?"

* * *

 **Done! So, a lot to process in this chapter. Dak's back, and apparently, so is Kendall's jealousy. More horoscopes. The mystery of the truth or dare card was solved. We got more insight into Kendall's fear of water. TONS of sweet Kames moments. And to top it all off, we now have the mystery of the red shirt.**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you had a favorite part/moment! I'd also love to hear your guesses on the red shirt.**

 **Next chapter will see them all going to Minnesota, so it will be the second part of this chapter in a sense.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Epically Obsessed**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm back with another chapter!**

 **Before we get started, a huge thank you goes out to winterschild11, RainbowDiamonds, Side1ways, Guest, and spookje10 for reviewing! I'm glad you all enjoyed the peanut butter part! That was pretty fun to write :P**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Upon stepping inside Kendall and Katie's cluttered, incense-filled home, Mom led James down a hall of crystal cabinets and ushered him into the floral armchair that Kendall had once purposely peed on as a kid.

The pee story was the first out of their mom's mouth. Kendall shrugged. Whatever. He'd been four. Mom should have given him the cookie.

Mom ended the story by hugging Kendall tight against her side, a loose strand of her hair sweeping across his nose.

Their dad, who barely left the matching armchair in the corner of the room near the potted orchids, had called Katie over for a hug. Later, Kendall had went over and done the same.

For now, his mother had commandeered him into her game of Who is James Diamond? What was his star sign? What year and time of day was he born? What three words would he use to define himself? How was it living with her Leos?

She filed away his answers for now, but Kendall could tell she struggled to hold back.

His mom also seemed to sense the connection between James and Katie. How could the queen of nosy not? The clues were difficult to miss. James had carried Katie's bags to the door and dropped them to catch her elbow when Kendall, leading her, stupidly stumbled over the threshold.

"This is my favorite question. You can tell me to mind my own business if you don't want to answer, but I've always said you don't get anywhere if you don't at least ask."

James lifted his hand from the arm of the chair and curled his finger. "Hit me, Jennifer."

"If a fortune teller could tell you one thing about your future, what would you ask?"

James settled back against the armchair, sweeping his gaze from Mom to him.

Kendall felt too warm in the small living room and extracted himself from the hold. He was unexplainably nervous to hear James' answer. His mom had once said this simple question said so much about a person and sadly too many people only wanted to know whether they'd be wealthy. "We need to open a widow in here."

"Just a sec, Kendall." James said, then he refocused on Mom. "I'm happy to answer that question if you and your Leos return the favor."

Mom smiled widely. "I'd ask whether there is anything I can do to help my kids live a happy life."

Katie, listening from where she sat near Dad, piped up. "I'd ask about my life purpose. What am I here to do and how I can do it well."

James raised an eyebrow at Kendall.

"I'd ask when I'll beat your ass at badminton."

"Kendall!" Mom exclaimed.

"It's fine, Jennifer." James said with a slight shake of his head in Kendall's direction. "I'd ask whether I'd be lucky enough to have kids someday."

Mom beamed, while James shared a look with him that suggested that neither of them had told the whole truth. "Of course you'll have kids, and it'll be the adventure of a lifetime."

The questions continued through lunch until Dad told her to quit harrassing 'the kids' and give them time to settle in. Kendall took the chance to show James through the house before he headed home.

He'd hoped James would stay the night at their place as they'd originally planned, but because of the weather mishap it no longer fit. James was happy to stay the afternoon, but he wanted to drive back before Shane and his dad arrived home. He also needed to help Dak pack for the move to Pittsburg.

Kendall's room had a double bed, desk, drawers, a narrow strip of floorboards, a lone bush-shadowed window, and thirty-seven ribbons he'd won in high school. Twelve running medals were also nailed over his desk.

"This puts the A+ into perspective." James said, taking a seat on the side of his bed.

"I earned one B. Worst day of my life."

A bemused look lit up James' face.

"Anyway," Kendall said. "This was my room junior and senior year before we moved to Pittsburg."

James had already known this fact since asking Kendall why he had chosen to study in the steel capital instead of Minnesota. While his original home was Minnesota, he had wanted a change. And he'd always dreamed of studying there since his dad had studied there was well and Katie moved with him to make it happen.

And if Kendall was being honest, he now considered Pittsburg his second home. Especially since he and Katie had their own place and _especially_ now that James had moved in.

When Kendall asked James the same question-why not Wisconsin?-the answer had been simple. His uncle worked as a professor there and James had wanted a change as well and wanted to go.

"It makes me wonder…" James said slowly, as if not sure whether to continue or not. "Tell me if I'm overstepping."

"It's not like you to be coy." Kendall plunked himself on the bed next to James and flung himself back against the sheets. "Spit it out."

James twisted and stretched out on his side, propping himself up on an elbow. "Do you have big loans for university?"

"Right. Because my place is a matchbox compared to yours, I have to have loans."

"I overstepped. I'm sorry."

Kendall shrugged. "I didn't have loans until this semester. I used my savings and I've been working to pay my way. I do well with my design work on the side, but it wasn't enough."

"If you got this far on your own, hard-earned dime, that's pretty damn impressive."

"You think so, Mr. James Diamond?"

"I know so. And I have a degree in this stuff."

"I take it you don't have loans then?"

"No, I don't. But that's because my parents paid for my undergraduate."

"And now?"

"Like you, I saved."

"All that hair-pulling work teaching brats like me econ, huh?"

"Precisely."

"That was your opportunity to tell me you secretly loved having me in your classes."

"I grew to tolerate you. Trust me, it didn't happen at first sight."

Kendall felt for a pillow and swung it into James' face. "Get out of here. Katie wants to chat with you before you head back."

James hugged the pillow between his knees. "You lied about what you'd ask the fortune teller."

"No I didn't. I do want to know when I'll beat your ass at badminton."

"Tell me the truth."

"After you."

James pressed his lips together, thoughtful. "I'd ask if I should risk the roommate thing again, even though the first time was such a disaster."

Kendall choked on his breath. Finally, an admission. James was considering dating his roommate. Something special was happening between him and Katie. Now Kendall understood why it was taking forever for them to hook up. "Did things get awkward with your ex?"

"Awkward would be an understatement, but yes."

Kendall wanted to press for more information, but he was just being a nosey bastard. If James wanted to give him more details, he would have. Besides, as he had to remind himself regarding Jo, the past was a lost hand. One could only hope to play the next hand better.

James needed to focus on this round. "That's your cue." James prompted.

Kendall chuckled nervously. He risked sounding especially sappy admitting this. Still, fair was fair. "I'd ask whether our friendship will last. Whether it's one for the ages." He said. _And why is it so important that it is?_

He should have spoken the last part, but his throat seized and left the words rattling in his chest.

A heavy quiet stretched between them. And then, not what Kendall expected, James said, "Close your eyes."

Kendall closed them.

"I want you to imagine something for me."

"Paint it for me, Diamond."

"We are on the lake sitting in my dinghy. Deep water surrounds us, and the rapidly darkening sky looks like it's about to storm. We can't see land."

Kendall opened his eyes again. James was staring at him, ready to stop describing the scenario at Kendall's request. He opened his mouth to do just that, and instead heard himself say, "Go on."

"Rain falls thick and heavy, churning up the lake, rocking the boat."

A shiver unfurled in Kendall's stomach and spread to the tips of his fingers and toes.

"I try to row us through it, but a heavy wave slaps against the side of the boat and I lose my grip on the oars. They disappear overboard."

"For the record, I _really_ hate this picture, James. But… keep painting."

"I wrap my arms around your waist and you press back against my chest. You're trembling. The waves toss the boat about, then a swell lifts us high and drops suddenly. Seconds stretch as we free fall. But I still have you locked in my arms, and I'm ready for anything. Over the hiss of the storm, I tell you as much, and you squeeze my hands."

James pressed against Kendall's stomach above his belly button, where he would be holding him. Kendall closed his eyes, imagining himself in James' picture, concentrating on the warm tickle of James' touch.

"As the rocking intensifies," James continued. "You give in to the fear. Your stomach fills with thrashing butterflies. But you feel a rush too. The boat lifts and plummets, over and over, and a thrill slides through your body. Part of you wants the waves to grow bigger so the rush never ends. Like this,"

James scooted against him, budging Kendall on his side and curling and arm over his waist. "You relax against me and we rock through the ever-pounding storm. When the boat tips, a wave of soul-shattering fear sweeps through you."

The story paused. "Don't stop."

"Fear rolls through you but it lasts only a moment because you remember that I'm here and I'm ready. I've readjusted our hold. Taking your hand."

Kendall felt for James' hand resting palm up on his stomach. As soon as he touched it, James curled their fingers together.

"The boat jerks wildly and we are tossed from it with one final exhilarating fall that submerges us in water. For a moment, you're disoriented and water presses against you from all sides. But I haven't let go of your hand and I won't. We kick to the surface. Before I do anything else, I make sure that you're okay and breathing, and when I'm sure you're good, we swim to shore."

"And if I can't swim?"

"I swim for both of us."

 _I swim for both of us._ Kendall's breath caught.

"We make it to shore and I take you home and dry us up."

"Have you finished?"

"Not quite. The next time I ask if you want to come out on my dinghy, you say-"

"Yes. I say yes." Kendall answered immediately, cutting James off in the process. He opened his eyes, and was met with James' breathtaking smile.

"That's your answer, Ken."

He was about to throw _What do you mean?_ Back at him, but stopped himself. The point of the story was trusting James.

He could trust in their friendship too.

"Nicely played. Now get your ass to Katie's room. Check out the fridge on your way. I wrote a quote in red marker while Mom was informing you how to live your life and what to do with cumin pods."

XxX

It was almost time to head back home. Pittsburgh, home.

The few days with his mom and dad flew by and there he was, promising to return for the 4th of July. Katie had left to spend the afternoon with some of her old friends before they headed back to the city of steel. It was just he and Mom.

She cleared their plates from the dining table, and Kendall popped the milk back in the refrigerator. Across the front in washable marker was the quote of the day. _Don't step off the pedal, Aries, you're so close to your destination._

Under that, was James' scrawled handwriting. _Mrs. Knight, I intend to listen._

It'd been there for days. Kendall liked looking at the writing and knowing that the owner of it was only a few hours away, doing his thing in his corner of the woods.

"Do you need any money?" Mom asked, turning on the dishwasher.

Seemed this weekend he couldn't run away from his financial... tightness. "I have the loan now, so I'm fine. Paying it back is what sucks, but I'll have it under control."

"I wish I could help you more." She said, staring sadly at him as she leaned back against the dishwasher.

"You've given me so much already." Kendall wrapped an arm around her neck before planting a kiss on her cheek. "Besides, I'll have enough credits to finish my double degree by the end of the summer."

"But I know you. You want to do a master's like your sister."

"If I decide to, I can always apply for a small loan. Really. I have it good compared to other students."

She accepted that. "When are you applying to graduate?"

"I thought I would try for the one in December. Katie's thinking of applying too, that way you only have to come down once."

"Just do your best, love. There will be all sorts of twists and turns along the road."

"Be nice to have a life-GPS, wouldn't it?"

"That's what horoscopes are. But even then, you have to use common sense or you could end up in a rut."

Kendall squeezed her into a hug. "Sign me up for your quarterly newsletter."

* * *

 **Done! So, we have more Kames adorable-ness, more of Kendall being kind of oblivious, and a Dak mention!**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

 **Next chapter will be up within the next few days!**

 **Until then!**

 **-Epically Obsessed**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello again everyone! It's time for another chapter!**

 **Before we get to that though, I would like to give a huge thank you to Side1ways, winterschild11, annabellex2, Guest, and RainbowDiamonds for reviewing last chapter!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Four days back home and Dak had already dropped off his tandem bike and invited himself over for dinner. Twice. Badminton evenings were the newest activity, although Katie begged herself out of participating, while Kendall played despite his complicated relationship with birdies.

James fell right back into a routine of carpool, office, work, cook, play. Katie was the only one able to distract him when she put on dance music and ordered him to lead her around the room.

Well, almost the only one.

Nights, when they lay in bed and the house hummed with silence, Kendall had gotten into the habit of sending James a quick one-liner over chat.

 **Kendall: Gotobed.**

 **James: If I didn't so badly want you to say goodnight, I might call you out on that shit.**

 **Kendall: Goodnight.**

XxX

Kendall had not stopped thinking about their moment in his bedroom in Minnesota. The story of the lake, James being there for him, promising him a friendship for the ages.

It made what he needed to say both harder and easier. Kendall wanted James to be happy, after all.

Thursday morning, Kendall strolled into the kitchen in shorts and a T-shirt, ready for his daily run and to _finally say it_. He passed James preparing their daily sandwiches and opened his mouth.

He faked a yawn instead.

A drink of water later, he maneuvered to the coffee table to stretch his legs. _Just spit it out_.

James' iPad blared the Freakonomics theme song. Kendall smirked as James used his butter knife on the cutting board to the beat.

It urged Kendall's voice to the surface. "The roommate relationship thing…"

James looked up sharply and blinked. Like he was surprised Kendall had broached the subject. "Excuse me?"

"Give it another shot. You'll regret it if you don't try."

James took a moment, watching him. Then he turned the volume of his podcast down and spoke carefully. "It wouldn't be a big deal for you?"

It was time to get over this weird jealousy and give James the green light. When had this possessive streak happened, anyway?

James continued. "It wouldn't be awkward?"

Was he referring to him banging his sister? He wasn't thrilled to picture them together, but happy James was his favorite James. "Make a move."

"I got the impression friendship was more important than romance."

"Sure it is. But why not have both?"

"I wasn't sure about just going for it."

"Are you blind? The signals are all there."

"I didn't think I was the blind one in this relationship. But yes, I have seen signals." James studied him."You just come right out and say it, don't you?"

"I've been waiting for weeks. I'm starting to get impatient."

A dorky smile crossed James' face. "So it's up to me to make the first move?"

A door squeaked open, and in walked the woman in question, dressed in a charcoal pencil skirt, matching jacket and a peach blouse. Her hair was twisted up and her cheeks bunched with a smile. "Morning! I smell coffee." She said. "Gimme some."

James poured her a cup right away.

"The answer to your question is yes. Make it memorable." Kendall responded.

"This whole dance so far has been memorable."

"Keep it up." Katie deserved all the romance. All of it.

His sister took the coffee James handed her with a happy sigh. "I could kiss you right now." She proceeded to take in a moaning mouthful of caffeine.

Kendall flung an arm over his head and gripped his elbow, stretching his bicep.

Katie's phone rang from her bedroom, and she whisked her and her mug toward the sound.

James added an apple to each lunch bag before looking up at Kendall again, his expression blatantly pleased. "So, I'll see you later then?"

Kendall followed the sweep of James' finger and stared down at his running clothes. _Oh_. He wanted Kendall to get the hell out of here to work his magic.

"Ah, yeah. See ya. Meet you for coffee later?"

"With your usual side of econ?"

"You know me so well."

Katie waltzed back out of her room with the phone pressed to her ear. Kendall flashed some good-luck dimples to James.

As he retreated, he heard James say softly, "I love memorable."

XxX

Kendall had to cancel on their coffee.

The store where Kendall was having a couple pictures framed hadn't finished preparing them when he arrived to pick them up. The earliest they'd be ready was that afternoon.

Instead of their usual coffee and bickering, Kendall picked up the pictures and raced home to wrap them before James got home. Katie was there with a visitor.

"Dak." Kendall said. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Get used to this mug, man. I'll be over a lot."

"Then make yourself useful and pass me the scissors."

Dak grew quiet when he saw the sketches.

"You think he'll like them?" Kendall asked.

"Definitely. He'll love them, actually."

"Why are you frowning then?"

"No reason." Dak responded before helping him wrap the pictures and then suggested hiding them under the couch.

"Give me your number." Kendall said, shaking his phone like that might recharge the battery. He plugged his phone into the kitchen socket. "Hit me."

Dak rattled off his number and Kendall returned the favor with a message.

 **Kendall: You here for dinner?**

"Not tonight." Dak said. "I have a Skype date with a friend from home."

"When are you coming by tomorrow."

"Unless you or Katie are able to make pancakes, breakfast."

"Breakfast it is then."

Dak left to find Katie who had slipped away, and Kendall overheard snippets of conversation. Something about Dak wanting to bike ride with Katie again sometime.

James returned home. He ducked under the strap of his satchel, set it on the coffee table, and collapsed onto the couch.

"You look like you missed our coffee in more ways than one." Kendall said.

James beckoned him over. Kendall pushed the satchel aside and perched himself on the coffee table.

James shifted forward, arms on his knees, new energy seeming to fold into him. "Kendall, I-"

Katie and Dak walked out. Judging by the grin on his sister's face, she had cut him down to size again.

James murmured, "It's fun when we all hang out, but I'd like some alone time. Some us time."

Kendall forced himself to smile. "Gotcha. Try dinner tonight then?"

Dak would be on his Skype date and Kendall, well, Kendall could spend some time in the library studying.

"Tonight? But-" James started with what looked like confusion written all over his face.

"Can't think of a better way to start your twenty-fourth year."

"I'm turning twenty-four. Technically, that makes it the start of my twenty-fifth year."

"Whatever. Good luck on your date."

James stared at him for a moment before letting out a humourless laugh and rocking to his feet. He said goodbye to Dak and disappeared upstairs with a shake of his head. Kendall followed Dak out of the house.

"You're leaving with Dak?" Katie asked.

"Hitting the library. Got a couple of papers to research. More design work." He doubled back and gave his sister a hug. "Have a…" His voice croaked and he covered it with a chuckle. "Have a nice night."

XxX

Kendall didn't make it far into the library.

In the foyer, a familiar voice called out his name and Kendall swiveled to find two guys striding toward him grinning. Carlos dumped his bag into Logan's arms and yanked Kendall into a quick embrace. "Funny, we were just talking about you."

Kendall pulled back, readjusting the bag strap that was cutting into his neck. "Do I even want to know?"

Pray to God it didn't have anything to do with him and Jo.

"Actually, we were talking about your mom. Same difference."

"Agree to disagree on that one." Carlos snickered and Logan shook his head and fondly knocked Carlos on the back of his head. "What my boyfriend here wants to say is your mom sent out our quarter-yearly horoscope."

Kendall groaned, clueless they had signed up. Usually only her drama students dared do that.

"How long have you been getting them?" He asked, moving aside to allow people actually interested in studying into the library.

"Since your mom visited during freshman year."

Kendall just stared at them. They had kept that tidbit under wraps. "And you still read them?"

"Of course. Turns out, Sagittarius has to spend his energy on others today, and Leo's in for a surprise." Carlos responded. "Want to have a drink with us at the bar around the corner?"

It wasn't like Kendall was in the right place for cracking open his books, the right place mentally, that was. He had barely managed to drag himself here. After getting off the bus, he'd rummaged through his bag for his phone, but all he could do was curse. He'd left his damn phone on the charger at home.

That left him unable to drown out the images of Katie and James on their date.

Only Logan's voice had snapped him free of his thoughts.

"You know what, a drink actually sounds perfect."

The rustic, old-timey bar featured a wall of old tins and low-hanging table lanterns. Kendall slung himself onto a booth bench and Carlos stretched out on the opposite side, propping his back against the wall, one knee bent and his wrist resting on it.

Logan, standing at the table, slow-eyed Carlos, his lips curling up in a smile. "I'll get this round. What's your poison?"

"Whiskey. Double, no ice."

Carlos sighed as Logan headed toward the bar. The dancing crowd swallowed him from view halfway. "How the fuck did I ever get so lucky?"

"Figure out that secret, then by all means, share."

Carlos tapped his knee to the beat of the country rock music. "I was such a dick before him. You know how we met?"

"No."

"Nineteen and no money, in a bar like this. My friends had piled into a taxi while I was in the restroom and I needed money to get home." A sly smile crossed his face. "There was only one thing to do. I eyed the bar, saw him nursing his tequila sunrise, apparently alone. I slapped him on the back with a hearty 'Hey man, it's me, Carlos! God it's been a while.' I almost felt sorry for him as he tried to figure out where the hell he knew me from. I mentioned I was kind of a dick, right? Then he smiled and lightly punched my arm and just went with it. 'Too long. What're you up to now?' he asked me. So began the bullshit. Then I asked him for a little loan. Know what happened then?"

"He told you to fuck off?" Kendall asked, watching as Carlos chuckled before shaking his head.

"Not quite. He has a heart of gold, you know. But he's a clever sucker too. He slapped a twenty dollar bill into my hand, then pulled me close and whispered, 'Nice to meet you, Carlos.' Then he melted into a line of dancing students and left me speechless."

"He'd caught on to your game from the start, then?"

"Yep. For a whole week I replayed the moment and felt shitty about using him. I wanted to pay him back and apologize but I didn't have his number. Only clues to his general whereabouts. With a little creativity, I tracked him down."

"And that was it?" Kendall asked, amused. "You were a thing?"

Carlos snorted. "Nope. Took a while before he realized he wanted some of this."

"Why was that?"

"I'm demisexual." Came the answer from the guy in question. Logan set down two whiskeys and a tequila sunrise on the table and slid onto the bench next to Kendall.

Kendall snagged a whiskey. "Demisexual?"

Logan shrugged. "I'll sum it up for you. I'm an emotional lover. I only get turned on after getting to know someone, and liking them, of course."

"And he likes me. See?" Carlos tapped his chest. "Lucky guy."

They smiled at each other like they were reliving a memory.

Kendall swigged a large mouthful of whiskey. The universe sure was rubbing it in his face.

He scanned the bar. Everyone seemed to be here with someone. Another gulp of whiskey.

Logan elbowed him in the side. "You're drinking like you saw Jo on the dance floor. Do we need to buy a bottle?" He asked jokingly.

"Tempting." Kendall responded, then shook his head. He couldn't drink more than a couple drinks tonight. James didn't deserve to have him hungover at his birthday breakfast.

"So…" Logan prompted. "Are you going to tell us?"

"Nothing to tell."

"Feel free to change your mind any time."

Kendall sighed. The thing was… he felt sad. Like Katie and James hooking up meant James wouldn't need him so much anymore. He enjoyed the bond they shared, and losing it… Maybe he was looking at the situation wrong. Maybe the universe wasn't rubbing love in his face. Maybe it was offering him more pieces of the friendship pie.

This time Kendall sipped his whiskey. "Do either of you happen to play badminton?" He asked, and when Carlos nodded, Kendall smiled. "Than I have a favor to ask you…"

* * *

 **Done! Why am I always so horrible to James?! I got his hopes up for nothing! :(**

 **In other news, Dak has officially seems to be part of the group, which means there will definitely be more of him from here on out. We also got an appearance from Carlos and Logan along with a little backstory. And it seems that Kendall is getting badminton lessons for... something. ;)**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

 **Next chapter will be up very soon, so you won't have to wait too long for it.**

 **Until then!**

 **-Epically Obsessed**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm back with another update!**

 **Before we get to that though, I would like to give a huge thank you to winterschild11, Guest, Side1ways, RainbowDiamonds, and annabellex2 for reviewing last chapter!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

It was close to midnight when Kendall returned home.

He made a racket at the door, purposely dropping his keys and swearing before jiggling the door handle. That should give everyone enough time to get decent.

Bit by bit he pushed the door open. No lights.

Maybe they were in bed. James was too classy to have sex on the first official date anyway, so Kendall probably wouldn't need to crank up music when he reached his bedroom.

Kendall carefully slipped his shoes off and hung up his jacket. He didn't bother with the lights as he made his way across the living room to his bedroom. He didn't particularly want to draw them from their rooms.

Kendall quietly shut his bedroom door. He let out a relieved breath and turned into the room, automatically reaching for the light switch.

A movement caught his eye and Kendall shrieked. His bag fell off his shoulder and hit the floor.

James was lying on his bed cloaked in darkness.

"You almost gave me a fucking heart attack. What the hell are you doing in here?"

James swung off the bed and strolled through a patch of window-shaped moonlight toward him. "I've been here a while. Waiting. Pondering how best to do this."

"How best to do what?"

"Make something abundantly clear."

It happened too fast.

James moved toward him and Kendall's shoulders hit the hard door. James pushed against him, chest to chest, one leg slipping between his, snug at his crotch. James' hand threaded through Kendall's hair, his other on the curve of his neck. James pressed his thumb against Kendall's rapid-fire pulse. Kendall barely had time to suck in a surprised breath when James kissed him.

A maelstrom of sensation had Kendall bracing himself against the door, palms suctioned onto the paneling. James' warm, firm mouth teased his and when Kendall instinctively parted his lips, James hummed. Low and deep, vibrations tingled the bow of Kendall's lips. The rasp of James' stubble over his chin was foreign and a flare of goosebumps tickled down Kendall's neck, pooling where James was now stroking his thumb.

James pulled back and his tone was displeased. "I'm gay, Kendall."

Kendall brought his fingers to his swollen lips. The kiss was still dancing on his bottom lip, and yet his brain hadn't caught up. "You're not."

"I am."

"You are not."

"Darwin would've _loved_ you as a test case."

"You can't be."

James let out a frustrated growl. "This isn't like peanut butter! You can't just add nuts and make me chunky. I'm gay."

"There's a joke in there somewhere." For later though, because right now his brain was still processing. "Seriously? You're gay?"

"I could throttle you right now." He responded through clenched teeth.

"Get in line. I could throttle myself." Then, because it just slipped out, "So you're gay?"

"Need me to kiss you again, do you?"

Kendall paused and dropped the fingers still playing at his lips. "I'm confused."

"You don't say."

"But I thought...you and Katie…"

James crossed his arms. "Trust me. I understood exactly what you thought tonight."

"But you've been flirting with her from the beginning."

A dry laugh. "Katie is amazing and we get along great. But I was flirting with _you_."

"Really?"

"I'm starting to question every A you've ever scored."

"Me too." Kendall frowned. "I never even thought...I just assumed you were...well, shit. You should have told me you were gay in the beginning."

"Hey Kendall, I'm James. I'm gay. No. Gay isn't who I am. I thought my actions spoke of my attraction to you." He dropped his arms at his side and sat on the bed.

"You find me attractive?" Kendall couldn't keep the pleasure out of his voice. Compliments always did wonders to his ego. He _was_ a Leo, after all.

James let out a strangled laugh. "You're crazy cute, Kendall. I've wanted to get into your pants since you first propped your feet up in my tutorial and yelled."

He wasn't sure what to think, but his whole body felt strung out. He was suddenly aware of his breath and the way he kept swallowing and the faint stir of arousal lingering from their kiss.

Kendall didn't trust himself to move away from the door and rested his head against it. "I mistook your flirting for friendship." He said softly. "I've had friends before but never one like you. It felt, feels, special."

James lifted his gaze from his threaded fingers. "It is. It was one of the many reasons I wasn't sure if I should make a move. I want to suck you senseless, at least, more senseless that you apparently are. But our friendship comes first. I want to keep the comradery."

"One of the many reasons? The roommate thing, and…?"

"You were, and quite frankly still are, hard to get a read on. When you mentioned going on a date with a girl, it surprised me. I guess I made as many assumptions as you did." His mouth twitched. "Maybe you should have told me you were straight from the beginning?"

"Point driven home, Diamond. But, yeah, I date girls."

"I'd give you my apologies for the kiss, but consider it payback for trying to set me up with your sister. Who is so not into me, by the way. What possessed you to think of hooking us up?"

"We're finding each other dates for Ryder and Jo's wedding. You came into our lives all charming and put together, and I thought, yeah, this is a worthy guy."

James stood and stepped toward Kendall, gesturing for him to free the door. "I'll take the compliment."

"Here's another one for you." Kendall said, still not moving.

"What's that?"

"You're a good kisser."

James raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not homophobic."

"I didn't think you were."

"I'm not sexually repressed, either. A lot of things get me off."

James slammed his eyes shut and palmed his crotch. "You are not helping right now, straight guy."

"I just...I can't imagine myself falling in love with another guy."

Again, James motioned to leave. This time Kendall turned the knob and pulled the door open for him. A whoosh of air fanned Kendall's heated face, heated neck, heated everything.

"Goodnight, Kendall." James said on his way out. He didn't look back but his casual words drifted over his shoulder. "Who said anything about falling in love?"

XxX

There was a _huge_ potential for awkwardness.

Kendall might feel strange around James and back off a bit because James was gay and wanted to do the dirty with him.

James might feel exposed and embarrassed after admitting the truth, and wish he had never said a word.

There was the potential for things to feel weird.

Except, they weren't.

The next morning, Kendall glided into the kitchen where Dak was making pancakes and humming the Freakonomics theme song as he poured himself a hot mug of coffee. He slept like a log and after a long, hot shower, he felt chipper.

When the birthday boy descended down the stairs, well after eight o'clock, in a button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows and dark gray khakis, he walked up to Kendall and stole his coffee. Kendall saw the slightest curve of his lips just before it disappeared behind the cup as he drank.

"If it's that easy to make you happy," Kendall started. "I wouldn't have bothered with gifts."

Dak flipped a pancake, then side-tackled James into a hug. Coffee sloshed over the side of the cup and onto the floor, and Kendall, next to the paper towels on the bench, dropped some on the floor and stepped on the mess.

"Happy Birthday, Hotstuff." Dak said. Kendall stiffened for a moment and then let it slide. Mostly. "Katie! James is up."

Katie, dressed for the occasion in a black sleeveless trench coat and jeans, came into the living room with a phone pressed to her ear. "Mom, I'm passing you to James now."

Kendall scooped up the sopping paper towels and trashed them.

James, phone jammed between his ear and shoulder and murmuring, sidled next to Dak and pinched a pancake right out of the pan. He juggled it until it didn't burn his fingers and took a large bite. Kendall stared. Pancakes were not James' normal start to the day. As if reading his mind, James cupped the receiver and said, "Moderation, Kendall. I like to indulge sometimes."

Kendall picked his jaw up off the floor and helped set the table.

"Your mom says good morning and that she'll call you later." James said, dropping into his usual seat by the window.

Kendall continued to lay out plates, cutlery, glasses, and birthday themed napkins.

"I could get used to being waited on like this." James said. "Didn't you say something about gifts? Hand them over."

It was as though last night never happened.

Kendall swept an eye down James, taking in the casual way he leaned in his chair and stopping at his mouth where a pancake crumb rested on his upper lip.

James cocked his head.

"Out of curiosity," Kendall started, shifting from one foot to the other. "Were you and Dak…?"

James didn't look surprised. "Together? No."

"Did you-"

"Seriously crush on him for a year in high school? Have you seen the guy?"

"And-"

"Did I get over it because he's straight? Yes to that too."

Kendall threw up his arms in exasperation. "What am I thinking now, Hotstuff?"

James laughed. "You know he calls me that because it's the truth. I don't need it, but I don't need it to stop either. Unless… does it bother you?"

Kendall stepped back from the table, flipping him off. He fished for James' gifts under the couch. James smugly took the wrapped parcels out of Kendall's hands. "I have no idea what these could be."

That comment deserved a smack on the back of the head, so Kendall give him one. "I don't care if it's your birthday, there's more where that came from."

Kendall swung a seat around and straddled it, resting his arms on the back.

James carefully peeled away the wrapping. His cool superiority dissolved when he took in the bold black-and-white sketches. A roaring Leo and a charging Aries, framed in dark wood. James traced over the lion's mane with his finger.

"Thank you, Kendall. They're... A+."

James gingerly set the pictures on the windowsill, then pulled the back of Kendall's chair, causing it to tilt on two legs. "Whoa. Pull anymore and I'll catapult into your lap."

"Was that your argument to _dissuade_ me?"

Okay, Kendall deserved that.

He stared at James' mouth. He needed to take stock of this new situation, because the images flashing in his mind were oddly arousing. The knowing curl of James' lip brought him back down to earth.

"I'm not gay." Kendall said.

"I didn't say you were."

"You're thinking it, though."

James leaned forward, dropping his voice to a whisper. "I'm thinking you're a curious Leo."

"What does that mean?"

"You know what they say about cats and curiosity."

Kendall's head fell back as he laughed. "You're killing me, here. Killing me."

"I rather hope I am."

Dak suddenly slipped between them with a plate of piled pancakes. He set it on the middle of the table then clapped his hands on James and Kendall's shoulders. "Breakfast is served."

* * *

 **Done! So James has finally had a enough and decided to make a move! Will that change things from here on out? Well, you'll just have to wait an see ;)**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

 **You didn't hear it from me, but there may or may not be another update coming very soon ;)**

 **Until then!**

 **-Epically Obsessed**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello everyone! So... I was going to wait until this weekend to post this, but I had a great day and I'm in the mood to update! :P**

 **Before we get to the new chapter though, I would like to give a huge thank you to winterschild11, RainbowDiamonds, Guest, Side1ways, and annabellex2 for reviewing last chapter!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Kendall had two papers due by Friday. He holed himself away in the library most nights.

By Thursday he had finished one paper but was struggling with the second. His economics of the health care system outline would probably pass with a B, but some part of the argument he hadn't explored in depth enough was missing.

He trudged home at eleven and popped into Katie's room. Now that he wasn't reading aloud to her anymore, they shared less time together.

"Miss you." He said as he flopped onto her bed. Katie paused her audiobook and sat back against the headboard.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I have to rework my paper. I messed something up." He had emailed James on the off chance he might give him feedback, but Kendall had sent it so last-minute that James wouldn't have time to do it. Especially seeing as he was taking over a lecture tomorrow on short notice and needed every free minute preparing for it. "Give me two more minutes procrastinating with you first."

"Should I make some tea? The water is probably still hot, I heard James making a drink a few minutes ago."

Kendall shook his head. He wondered if James' drink would be consumed warm or forgotten at the side of his desk until later. "Did you know he's gay?"

"Okay."

"Okay? Just okay?" Shouldn't she be upset that the guy she was into wouldn't be into her?

"What else do you want me to say?" Katie asked.

"I don't know. That's a shame?"

"Why a shame? James is awesome-"

"Because you liked him!"

"Who said that?"

"I have eyes."

"And yours are working! I suspected James might be gay almost from the beginning. How have you not noticed the way he acts toward you?"

Heat flared in his cheeks and he was glad she wouldn't see it. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it wasn't my news to tell."

That shut him up and unleashed a ribbon of guilt in his stomach.

"Well," Kendall mumbled, twisting as if he could scratch the itch building inside of him. "He can't be your date to the wedding."

XxX

Kendall spent another twenty minutes with Katie before he wished her goodnight and left. He contemplated climbing the stairs to James' room but decided to drag his ass to his bedroom instead.

Tucked in bed with his laptop and econ book, he checked his email. Nothing.

He reopened his essay, some online resource materials, and his econ book.

There were not enough resources in the health care system to meet every health need, so his essay detailed the opportunity costs in determining which needs were met.

One important criterion for resource allocation was efficiency, whether technical, economic, or social. But he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

With a frustrated growl, he chucked the econ book across the room. Immediately, he got out of bed to pick it up, shoving it roughly on his shelf. Even though he was tired, he wouldn't be able to sleep until the paper was just right.

 _Ding._

Kendall scrambled back into bed and checked his inbox.

 **James: What's with the racket?**

 **Kendall: Sorry, did I wake you?**

 **James: No. I've been reading over your paper.**

 **Kendall: *groans* Okay, lay it on me.**

 **James: I'm sending you my annotations.**

 **Kendall: It's B material, isn't it?**

 **James: Your paper overlooks equity.**

 **Kendall: EQUITY!**

 **James: Yes.**

 **Kendall: That noise is me banging my head against the wall. Equity, of course. People would place more importance in the equity of health services than with other goods.**

 **James: It's difficult to measure equity, though. This is where things get interesting. A tip for you: Look at equal need and equal access, and maybe contrast those with other definitions of equity.**

 **Kendall: Such as use and willingness to pay?**

 **James: There's your A. Send me the final draft when you're done.**

 **Kendall: Might need an hour.**

 **James: I'm running through my lecture one more time and taking a shower. I'll give it a once-over before bed.**

 **Kendall: I could kiss you right now.**

 **James: You know where my room is, right?**

 **Kendall: Make it a cold shower, James.**

XxX

After a grueling evening with Carlos on the badminton court, Kendall went home and took a much-needed shower. He lifted his face into the streaming water as he rinsed off his soapy body. His hand worked through the suds around his dick, and a knuckle shuffle was in order.

He fisted his rapidly hardening dick and closed his eyes, imagining instead of a tight wet hand, a warm mouth sucking him and gazing at him with lust-filled hazel eyes.

Kendall's eyes flew open. Those were James' hazel eyes. James' lips. James' tongue.

 _Fuck!_ The image made his dick throb. He stroked faster, picturing James on his knees before him, taking him all the way down his throat.

He gasped and his cock pulsed as thick ropes of come shot over the white tiles. His whole body trembled as he imagined James swallowing his come, tasting him, then flashing him that cocky grin. _Curious Leo._

Kendall let out a shaky laugh and leaned against the wall until he'd collected himself. Well. That was interesting.

He dressed and collapsed on the sofa. A strange emptiness filled the house with Katie at her book club and James off gallivanting with Dak.

He wasn't sure what to do with himself. The moment in the shower slammed once more to the forefront of his mind, and he shook his head. What else to do with himself, dammit.

Dinner was a pizza he shoved in the oven, and entertainment was finishing some websites. But by 8:30 he'd finished and was twiddling his fingers.

Channeling his inner James, he sorted the laundry before the situation grew critical and even swung a vacuum over the living room.

After finding a dry-erase marker while tidying his desk, Kendall snuck up to James' en suite bathroom. He uncapped the marker, wrote a quote on the mirror, then exited the bathroom and took in James' room. His framed sketches caught his eye and-fuck it-he jumped on James' bed, rearranged a pillow under his neck, and started messaging.

 **Kendall: Whatcha up to?**

It didn't take long before his phone pinged.

 **James: At a bar.**

 **Kendall: And you didn't invite me?**

 **James: It's a gay bar. You want to join us?**

 **Kendall: Does that mean I need to vacate your bed?**

 **James: You're in my bed?**

 **Kendall: Yep.**

 **James: I think I need another drink.**

 **Kendall: Mr. James Diamond drinking? Send me the address. I've got to see this.**

An hour later, Kendall walked up to a stone-brick building with massive wooden doors and a lantern-lit KRAVE sign. Clumps of people filled the pavement smoking cigarettes. Were they all gay? Did it matter? He tugged the hem of his thin hoodie that had ridden up under his fitted jacket on the bumpy bus ride.

 _Enough gawking. Get in there._

Guys weren't dry humping on the dance floor like he'd expected. In fact, most guys were sitting in booths talking over pitchers of beer. The place was quiet and only half full, although it was still pretty early. A few others sat on stools at the bar making furtive glances around the room, but it was far less boisterous than he'd imagined.

It was almost disappointing.

A firm hand thumped his shoulder blades and Kendall jerked his head to face a grinning Dak. "Couldn't give me a single night alone with my man, could you?"

"Twenty-odd years' worth not enough for you?"

Dak chuckled as he hitched a thumb toward the bar. "Whiskey?"

"Soda. Not drinking tonight."

"And here I hoped you'd indulge in another whiskey-fest."

"Feel free to take your time, Dak."

They parted ways, Dak toward a couple of flannel-loving dudes, and Kendall toward an observant James in the corner booth. He played with the metal strap of his watch as he gave Kendall an appreciative once-over, eyes deepening with what Kendall would now label desire.

Kendall slowed and bathed in the attention. "I expected you to look more drunk."

"And I expected you to look more bed-rumpled." James released his watch and sipped the last of his beer. "One might think you dressed up for me."

Kendall noted Dak's empty glass opposite James and shuffled into his spot anyway, sliding the empty glass to the end of the table. "If I leave tonight without at least one more person checking me out, then I've done the gay bar experience wrong."

James scanned the crowd, jaw twitching. "I'm quite happy for you to do it wrong."

Kendall laughed and rubbed his palms over his jeans.

He had come here hoping to catch James with his guard down. He loved how strong James was, how much he held his life together, how much he helped others too. He was strict, but only in the sense that he cared deeply. But James drunk, able to let go and not be responsible for a night?

Kendall wanted him to have that freedom and know someone would have his back. "Did you bring your car?"

James answered by arching his hips and drawing out keys from his pocket. Then he jiggled them to snap Kendall's gaze away from his crotch.

"Good." Kendall hit the underside of James' hand and snagged the keys as they went airborne. "Thanks for teaching me that trick. Handy as hell."

"I've had two small beers in two hours. I'm under the limit."

"Well, now you don't have to be." Kendall continued, saying the first thing that came to his mind. "So, a week out of the closet. How does it feel?"

"I didn't come out of the closet. You just opened your eyes."

"Technically, you opened them for me. I'd still be oblivious if you hadn't shoved your tongue down my throat."

"I'm almost regretting that."

"Sounds like a fun conversation." Dak said, passing them their drinks.

Kendall thanked him for the soda. "That wasn't taking your time."

"What can I say? I nearly got groped by Paul Bunyan over there."

Kendall tilted his head at Dak before looking pointedly at James and motioning their surroundings. "See, he's doing the bar thing right."

James accepted his beer and shook his head. "I think I'll buy the next and all subsequent rounds."

A hearty laugh left Kendall. "Want some groping of your own, do you?"

"Whatever it takes to save your virtue."

"Ever the gentleman. You don't happen to know any decent straight guys, do you?"

Dak made a noise.

"Too many." James muttered.

"I need to find a date for Katie to take to the wedding."

Dak made an even louder noise.

"I'd love to help. Really, I would." James started. "But I'm trying to find a nice guy of my own right now."

"Thought you weren't looking for love?"

James leveled those hazel eyes on him and a shiver zipped through Kendall right to his crotch. "Tell me Kendall, do you make a habit of fucking people you don't find nice?"

"Touche." He croaked. "Is that why you're here? To find someone to fuck?"

Dak snorted, and Kendall rounded on him with curiosity written all over his face. "Jay," Dak said. "You haven't told him why you come here?"

James' response was to take a long drink of his beer.

"One of you is going to tell me." Kendall said, resting his arms on the table and looking at James.

"Does Kendall know anything about your exes?" Dak asked.

James' gaze flickered to Dak and then back to him. "Almost as much as I know of his."

Which was almost nothing. He knew that Jo was getting hitched to Katie's ex, though.

"I think you should start." Kendall said. "In fact, let's make it a game. For every factoid you tell me, I'll return the favor."

"Both of you will need to drink during this game." Dak said flatly.

"I'm the designated driver." Kendall said, jangling the keys like James had.

In the same maneuver as Kendall had stolen them, he was robbed.

"How about _I'm_ the designated driver and I watch this highly entertaining show?" Dak swapped Kendall's soda for his Long Island Iced Tea.

Kendall wanted to be the one James counted on tonight. Just as he opened his mouth to protest, James hummed, "I like this idea."

In a stage whisper, Kendall said, "This isn't a ploy to get me drunk so you can have your wicked way with me, is it?"

A marginal shift of James' eyebrow. "You called me a gentleman, you tell me."

Kendall lifted the cocktail and took a gulp. Not really his drink of choice, but it was cold and potent. He didn't beat around the bush. "How many boyfriends have you had?"

"Three. Jacob in junior year, albeit briefly. Then,"-his voice hitched-"Jett. And after, Noah, the roommate."

"Which one was the most serious?" Judging by the break in his voice, Kendall guessed the answer. He took another sip.

"You first. Girlfriends?"

"Also three. Jenny, at 16. Lost my v-card to her. Stephanie for the rest of high school, and then-"

"Jo." James finished for him. Kendall nodded, watching James gulp his drink. That one little motion made this whole talk easier.

"Jett and I were together two and a half years. We met at the end of senior year."

"What happened?" Remembering it was his turn, he said as quick as he could, "I apparently wasn't enough for Jo. Ryder had something I didn't."

That deserved a long drink.

James' arm jerked, like he wanted to reach across the table and take his hand. "I told you I came to Pittsburg because my uncle teaches here. But I mostly came for him."

He already didn't like Jett. Talking about him made James' voice pinch.

James continued. "We came to this bar, even sat in this booth."

"You come here to torture yourself?" Kendall drained the rest of his drink.

"I come here to remind myself that good things come to an end. And to see that there are plenty of fish in the sea."

Okay, that hurt a bit to hear.

"Did you love him?" Kendall heard himself ask the ultimate question, the one they both had known hovered between them.

James reciprocated. "Did you love her?"

"I thought I did."

"Me too."

One cocktail and he already felt off-center. _Fuck._ He stood abruptly, causing a few heads to turn around the amber-lit bar to look their way.

James watched him carefully. Kendall thought the look was all too probing. Like maybe James knew better than he did what he was about to say.

"We need to leave."

"But you just got here." Dak said.

Kendall ignored him. "I mean it. Right now. We need to leave."

Kendall couldn't stand witnessing James sitting in the bar telling himself good things wouldn't last.

Funny. He'd come tonight hoping for James to lose control. Within ten minutes, Kendall was the one making a scene. But dammit, this whole discussion grated on his nerves.

He took James' beer and chugged the rest of that too. "No excuses. Let's go home."

No doubt trying to make light of the situation, Dak said, "But he hasn't found a 'nice guy' to take home yet."

"The only 'nice guy' James is taking home tonight is me."

James' brow quirked. Just a fraction.

Kendall whirled around to Dak. "Drive us home, would you?"

Dak raised his arms, slid off the bench, and freed Kendall.

The problem with storming off is this: It looks ridiculous when you head in the wrong direction.

Dak ran after him and bravely grabbed his arm, motioning toward the other end of the street. "The car's that way."

Kendall stopped, then kicked a stray bottle cap.

Dak slung an arm around his shoulder as they started back walking. "Dude, do you want to talk about it?"

"I shouldn't have had anything to drink tonight. I was meant to be the solid one."

"Why?"

Kendall stared at where James was waiting for them at the car, poised and together, and far to reasonably giving Kendall some space.

"How could you let him come to this bar if you knew why he comes here?"

"Because James always knows what's right for him, and I support that. The best thing I can do is be there for him."

Kendall pressed his lips together in displeasure. So many competing emotions were ripping through him right now and he couldn't grasp them all. He wanted to punch something. Preferably James. Because he needed to realize that he deserved better than this. Better than Jett.

Kendall pegged Dak with a stare. "You like Katie, don't you? Your snarky chit-chat is just for show."

"You would know." Dak threw back.

"You want to be her date to the wedding."

"Well, I don't want to be yours."

Kendall looked at him. "Do me one thing. Don't let him come here again."

XxX

On the ride home, the Long Island Tea kicked in with a mellow buzz. By the time Dak dropped them off and disappeared, Kendall's freak out was well behind him. Leaving the bar helped.

 _Really_ fucking helped.

James, composed as ever, tracked him as he moved into the kitchen and grabbed a drink of orange juice. He'd have drunk from the bottle had James not followed him and plucked it out of his hands a second before the rim met his lips.

James poured him a glass. Kendall jumped up on the bench and lifted one leg, blocking James when he tried to leave. Then he lifted the other, caging him.

James could've gone under or over his feet, but he stayed put, facing him.

"You were right." Kendall said when that hazel stare began burning shivers into him. "I am curious."

James' eyes, usually clear and focused, darkened. Kendall could tell it took him every ounce of restraint not to move.

Silently, Kendall begged James to lose control. To let him take something for himself for once.

When he didn't, Kendall put his emptied glass in the sink and said lightly, "Do you want to mess around with me?"

That was met with a pause. "You're drunk."

"Tipsy, not drunk. And if drunk, then I'm only more blatantly honest."

"You're straight."

Kendall snagged James' shirt and pulled him close. "I told you I'm not sexually repressed. I meant it when I said a lot of things can get me off. Would it screw with your head if we did the whole friends-with-benefits thing? Or"-Kendall swung a finger over the length of himself and tapped his temple-"Are you head over heels for all this?"

James nipped at Kendall's lips, the barest scrape of his teeth against his bottom lip and then it was gone. "I wanted to get in your pants, not marry your arrogant ass."

"Then let's do it. Sex me up."

"Just like that, you want me?"

Kendall could only stare at those lips. How would they feel on his neck, his chest, his dick? The memory of his earlier session in the shower flooded him with arousal.

"This is just sex, James. Not science. We don't have to think so hard."

"Kendall." James said as a warning.

But when did Kendall ever listen to James' warnings?

Kendall locked his legs around James' waist, bringing him snug against him. James was just as hard as he was. Kendall cocked his hips into that revelation. His words whispered along James' stubble and Kendall chased after them with open-mouthed kisses. "You're an Aries. I'm a Leo. Apparently, we are extremely sexually compatible." He whispered in James' ear. "I've been thinking about that a lot since you kissed me. Maybe even before."

James swiveled his hips and his hand snaked to the back of Kendall's neck and squeezed. "As much as I love hearing you admit that, tonight Aries tells Leo to get his drunk ass to bed."

"Your bed?"

James picked up off the bench, hands firmly gripping Kendall's ass as he twisted and set him on unsteady feet. "Go."

* * *

 **Done! So, you all loved James finally making a move last chapter. But this chapter, we kind of got to see a different side of him. We even got a bit of his backstory, along with plenty of Kames moments! Plus, there was some Kendall and Dak interaction.**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

 **You didn't hear this from me, but the next chapter will be up this weekend! Unless I end up posting it early again. :P**

 **Until then!**

 **-Epically Obsessed**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm back with another chapter!**

 **Before we get started, I'd like to thank everyone that read last chapter. I'd also like to give a special thank you to winterschild11, Side1ways, annabellex2, Guest, and RainbowDiamonds for reviewing!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Kendall woke remembering every line he had said to James, which wasn't a surprise because he had only been tipsy. Part of him wanted to commend James for not 'taking advantage' of him.

Mostly though, he wanted to curse him for leaving him strung high and freaking dry. Twice he'd woken to sort himself out and neither time had sated him.

His bedroom door creaked open and Kendall rolled on his side. For a moment, his heart leaped into his throat thinking James was waltzing into his room about to tell him this was going to happen.

Pink-pajamaed Katie shuffled in instead, hesitating in the doorway.

"Floor's clear." He said.

Katie found her way to his bed. He reached for her hand and helped her find a good spot on the side of his bed.

"How was book club yesterday?"

"Good. Lucy says hello, by the way."

"I like that you and her are friends." Kendall admitted. "She's pretty freaking cool."

"That she is." Katie bit her lip. "Kendall…"

Kendall pushed himself up and rested against the headboard. The pink blush shading her cheeks suggested she had something to tell him.

"About our dates-"

"I haven't forgotten our deal." Kendall said. "In fact, I think I've found you the perfect match."

"You have?"

"That sounded decidedly disappointed."

"I think I found someone I'd like to take myself."

Kendall tugged her fingers. "Dak?"

Her blush deepened. "Half the time I want to punch him, the other half… not so much."

"At least this time I _know_ it's reciprocated."

"You think?" She sounded very pleased.

"I'm not about to make the same mistake twice. Dak likes you. Possibly adores you."

She laughed. "I wouldn't put it past you to misread."

"Hush."

That only made her laugh harder. "I hope you open your eyes before you hurt yourself. Stop scowling."

How did she always know when he did that?!

Katie's laughter subsided. "What about you?" She pointed up to the ceiling toward James' room. "Is there any point in me looking for someone?"

"We said we'd take our own dates, that we'd dance and laugh at their wedding and not care that they left us. I can do all those things with James."

"Because you two are...best friends?"

Would he ever get tired of hearing that? "That's right."

She stood. "I'm happy for you. If you ever want to talk about...best friend stuff, you can always chat with me."

She left and Kendall dressed for a run. On his way, he turned on his heel and charged into James' room instead.

James was sitting in bed, typing on his phone. He didn't look up, just smiled. "Your footsteps could wake an entire neighborhood."

Kendall climbed onto the bed and stole James' pillow, making his head fall back. Lying lengthwise, he propped his head up with an elbow, pillow between them, and looked down at James' face. Tousled hair, red skin at his neck where he'd slept on his crinkly pillow, and a rip at the neck of an old T-shirt.

"You look wrecked." Kendall said.

"Such the charmer. Also, Dak is the answer." He waved a hand toward the bathroom, and Kendall remembered the quote by Dak he'd written on the mirror. _Would a young Yoda have curly hair? Straight hair? Any hair?_

"I figured it was time to add him into our game."

"You two friends now?"

A snort, then a shrug. "I figured I'd better get used to him." Kendall fingered the tear at James' T-shirt, nail lightly scratching the red part of his neck when James hooked his gaze. Kendall's voice dropped. "I meant what I said last night."

"I know."

"You should have jumped me."

"And here I thought I'd get points for protecting your virtue."

"Stop being so decent."

James shifted onto his elbow and stared right at Kendall, mirroring the two pictures of Aries and Leo above them on the wall. "Trust me, last night I was one breath away from being as indecent as it gets."

Kendall moved forward so their noses grazed. He exhaled, long and slow over his lips. Then Kendall rolled off the bed, and a pillow hit him as he sauntered out of the room.

XxX

Kendall ran hard and fast, wind whipping against him and drying his sweat. As always, when he hit his stride, his thoughts wandered. This time, they wandered right to James.

Had he been wrong last night? Should he be thinking more about what it meant to have sex with a guy? Was it odd for him not to care?

He'd never been turned on by any other guy before. He was confident when he said he wasn't gay. The thought of getting off with James didn't make him question his identity or make him curl into a ball of angst. Sex didn't define who he was. Of course, he had the luxury not to care.

His family and friends were as supportive as they came. He lived in a bubble of acceptance he hoped would eventually cover the world. This was why he didn't have to care. It was a luxury he was quite happy to milk.

Past the cemetery, through the local park, slight detour around construction, Kendall ran. When he approached the vacant bus stop and boarded houses where he'd bumped into Jo, his thoughts pivoted to her. Why wasn't he enough for Jo? Could something change in their future? What was real love, anyway?

Neither the blue sky, the daffodils, nor the stray ginger cat he passed gave him answers. Understanding seemed beyond his reach.

Sex with James meant he wouldn't have to worry about the love stuff. Kendall wouldn't have to feel like he was stringing someone along or disappointing them. The girls he'd had flings with, while physically satisfying, had always left him feeling like an asshole. And he didn't want to be an asshole.

For him, sex and emotion were separate.

Even with Jo, who he thought he loved, sex was a tangent of their relationship. A hot, sexy, dirty tangent that was all about getting off. Their emotions never crossed into that passion.

A few anatomical differences aside, he had no reason to assume sex with James would be any different. They were both economists. Mutually releasing themselves made economic sense. Supply and demand and all that.

Intro-level econ.

Kendall slowed to a walk as he turned onto their street and was unsurprised to see Dak knocking on their door. He looked like he'd just rolled out of bed before coming over here.

"Here for breakfast?" Kendall asked, sidling next to him.

The door opened and Katie smiled out at them. Smelling like vanilla shower gel, Katie was dressed in jeans and a blouse, hair hanging down, sunglasses resting on top of her head.

Dak stared at her and then pressed his hands to his hair, trying to flatten the kinks. "Actually, I'm here to take your sister on a bike ride."

Kendall studied the two smiling stupidly at each other. There was a nervous tick in Dak's throat and Katie incessantly rubbed her thighs. Sparks were flying.

It was electric. It'd never been like that with James and Katie. What the hell had he been thinking?

Kendall slapped a hand on Dak's shoulder blades. A little harder than he needed to, but Dak would understand. "Take care of my sis."

"Take a shower, Ken." Katie said, blushing. "You reek of _run_."

Kendall did just that then raided the kitchen for anything to eat other than full-grain muesli.

Air stirred behind him and Kendall spun around. James breezed into the kitchen in a charcoal crew-neck T-shirt and tan shorts. Their gazes clashed. Kendall didn't let a single second settle between them. He grabbed the back of James' head and kissed him. James sucked in a sharp breath, drew back to search Kendall's face, and then grabbed Kendall's hips and pulled him in again.

There was nothing shy about this kiss. Nothing that questioned where Kendall expected this to lead. He was hard and he swiveled his hips to make sure James felt him.

"Get me off, Mr. James Diamond."

James took his time kissing him. His thumb drew circles on Kendall's throat like it was calling lust to unleash itself.

"Get me off, please?"

James' lips curved against his, and then he pivoted their bodies, pressing Kendall up against the kitchen island. "I want you here."

 _Here?_ Flashed through his mind but the question fled as James rucked up Kendall's T-shirt, clutching it to his shoulder. James swept a hand across Kendall's chest, then bowed his head until he captured a nipple between his lips and sucked.

Kendall grabbed at the side of the kitchen island and James' shoulder. "More. I like it."

Kendall felt James' lips turn up at the edges as he kissed his way over his stomach and lower, where his arousal tugged at his balance, threatening to topple him.

On his knees, James thumbed open the buttons of Kendall's fly and shoved his pants to his ankles. He guided Kendall's feet free and peeled his socks off. Kendall would have been fine keeping them on, but James probably had his reasons. Grip, perhaps.

He grinned at that.

But not for long.

James slipped his hands under the waistband of Kendall's boxers and squeezed his ass. He sucked the tip of Kendall's throbbing dick. The heat of James' breath through the fabric stole all the air.

James looked up at him then. A studious gaze, like James was committing this moment to memory.

"Damn dimples." He murmured, and pulled off Kendall's underwear.

Kendall snapped his head back as James' warm mouth closed around him. Kendall was glad he wasn't wearing socks then, because he was boneless as James took him all the way down his throat. It felt like he was trying to suck every tickle he'd ever had out of his dick. Jesus.

"You're kidding me." Kendall said.

James torturously pulled off him. "Please explain."

"Please keep going."

Sex in the past was passion that transported him from the here-and-now to the Horny-As-Fuck Forest. A magical place filled with filthy desires and stripped of all inhibition he would never share with anyone.

James, mouth swollen, sucked his cock like he would happily worship it all day. Horny-As-Fuck Forest had sprouted right here in their kitchen. On the spot where James had licked peanut butter off his finger, where James had leashed them together to cook, where every weekday morning James prepared sandwiches for them, and at night, dinner.

That's why James wanted him _here_. This was where he controlled the kitchen, where he was controlling every one of Kendall's cursing groans.

A devilish spark lit James' eye and Kendall knew, just _knew_ the meaning of that smug look.

"You win." Kendall gasped. "Finally found a way to keep me in the kitchen."

Kendall threaded a hand in James' hair and his hips bucked. He watched his dick disappear into that mouth. That smart, funny, demanding, always right mouth.

And Jesus, it was _so right_.

"I'm…"

Kendall lost all sense as his orgasm slammed through him. He tensed, riding the seconds of bliss as James swallowed it all.

Then James was standing, holding him steady, and Kendall was clutching him as he let out ragged breaths on James' shoulder.

Kendall pulled back. He could feel James' no doubt painfully hard dick against his hip, yet James kept his composure, scanning Kendall's face. When he was satisfied, he hitched an eyebrow. "What did you mean, 'you're kidding me'?"

"To think we could have been doing this from the start of the year!"

He felt more than heard James' responding laugh.

With a crooked finger, he drew James' mouth to his. Instead of kissing him, Kendall said, "Jesus, James. I'm never going to look at your mouth the same way again."

"I'm glad to hear it. Now, if you don't mind." He pulled away. "I need to visit the bathroom."

James was already halfway across the room before Kendall had pulled up his underwear.

"Have you met me?" Kendall abandoned his pants, caught up to and dragged James back into the living room. "Classic Leo, remember?" He shoved James' pants to his knees and toppled him lengthwise on the couch. "I'm arrogant in bed too. I have to know I'm good enough to get you off."

Kendall laid on him and James instinctively grabbed his hips.

"You just want to see me undone." James said, and there was an edge to his voice promising it would not take long.

Kendall grinned. "I told you this is more for me than you."

James shut his eyes, chin lifting as he rutted against Kendall. His neck, stretched out like that, so bare…

Kendall pistoned his hips, offering more friction, and James. Let. Go. His mouth pinched in a groan, his eyelids flickered, and the more they ground together, the more he panted. Wispy, needy breaths of air. Fingers bore into Kendall's ass cheeks as James thrust harder and harder.

Kendall couldn't stop himself. He slanted his lips over James' and tangled their tongues together, breathing in James' frantic moan.

James stilled, and Kendall swallowed the hitch in James' voice as he came.

The whole thing was so vulnerable and trusting, and it might have been the first time his partner had fully given into the moment. James didn't care about looking pretty or screaming because that's was sex was supposedly supposed to look like. He just enjoyed himself, bodily noise be damned.

And Kendall was turned on as hell.

Come seeped between them where James' shirt had slipped up, warm and sticky. Kendall slipped a hand between them and skated his finger through it. What would he taste like?

Healthy, probably.

James focused on him, flushed and _done_. Kendall rewarded him by flashing his dimples. "What a happy coincidence Dak took Katie out this morning."

James' hand trailed up Kendall's back and tickled the hairs at his neck. "Coincidence, Kendall? Is that what you think?"

"Wait, you messaged Dak to occupy my sister?"

James lifted his head, stopping a breath away from kissing. "And I did it before you dived onto my bed this morning."

* * *

 **Done! So it looks like James and Kendall are officially friends with benefits! But how long will it last? It also looks like sparks are flying between Dak and Katie! And Kendall has decided to 'get used to' Dak.**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

 **So, a couple of things. First, I may or may not have started a new story. I'm planning for it to be on the shorter side, but I'm already about halfway done with it, so that will most likely be posted within the next week or two!**

 **Second, you won't have to wait too long for the next chapter of this story, because it will be up tomorrow! :)**

 **Until then!**

 **-Epically Obsessed**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello again everyone! It's time for another chapter!**

 **But before we get to that, I would like to thank everyone that read last chapter! I'd also like to give a special thank you to winterschild11, Guest, annabellex2, Side1ways, and RainbowDiamonds for reviewing!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

So. They'd done the dirty.

It had been great.

Promptly afterward James had suggested Kendall crack open his books.

That? Not so great, but in true James fashion, Kendall's only possible response was to laugh, and then actually get to his books.

Showered and changed, James worked at his spot at the dining table while Kendall lounged with his laptop at the site of their passion. It was impossible to concentrate on whatever commerce bullshit he was supposed to be studying.

He faked it like a pro.

It was just...damn. James should let go like that all the time. Kendall liked how married to composure James was, but seeing that side of him…

 _Ding!_

 **James: You haven't stopped grinning. What are you thinking?**

 **Kendall: Wouldn't you like to know.**

 **James: Yes, that's usually why one asks, Kendall.**

 **Kendall: I was thinking that next time, I'm sucking you off.**

James' expression was steady, though he did shift in his chair a fraction.

 **James: Get your commerce paper done, and we'll see.**

Kendall snapped his head up. "What are you, superhuman? I just offered to blow you."

James leaned back in his chair. "Look who cracked first."

That shut Kendall up. And then, conceding, "Point, James."

"But I meant it. Paper first."

"Of course you did."

XxX

It was a damn shame Kendall's essay was a bitch and a half. He needed three days working around the clock to finish it. Despite an unhealthy amount of innuendo, James stuck to his guns.

Kendall was beginning to think James was enjoying the tease.

Two could play at that game.

The day he finished writing his essay, Kendall came home to the mouth-watering smell of pizza. He passed Katie at the dinner table and slipped his arms around her for a quick hug, and then made his way over to James cutting the pizza.

It was homemade, the dough and everything. Trust James to make a pizza from scratch.

Kendall jumped up on the counter next to the wooden board.

He reached for a slice and James batted his hand away with the spatula. "Did you make this for me?"

"I made it for all of us."

"Yeah, but you made it for me."

James ignored the large smile on Kendall's face and whisked the pizza to the dining table. But his next words were softer, maybe even a little husky? "Did you finish your paper?"

Kendall followed the hot yumminess, and the pizza. He stifled a sly grin and focused on scooping up a slice as he answered. "Yep. But it was so hard, you know? I kept working and working on it but I thought I'd never finish."

James paused, holding the tip of his slice to his twitching lips. He took a bite.

Kendall continued. "Maybe you'd like to look at it? Work your magic? I'm happy to return the favor, of course. In fact, I insist."

Katie nodded. "You're always doing it for me. Kendall and I can work on it together to give you different perspectives."

Kendall choked on a mouthful of pizza. James pinned Kendall with a look and shook his head, while Kendall stuffed his mouth full of pizza and tried not to laugh.

They demolished dinner and washed it down with chilled water. Kendall leaned back in his chair and lifted his feet onto James' lap.

Again, James took it in stride, his expression twitching as he squeezed Kendall's feet between his thighs.

"What are you up to tonight, Katie?" Kendall asked, worming his big toe along the seam of James' jeans. He smiled smugly as James swelled and hardened.

"Not much. Probably listen to an audiobook and call it an early night."

"And you?" Kendall asked James.

"Helping you out. Come up to my room after you've washed up and we'll get started."

 _Gotcha right where I want you._ "How about I email you the paper? I have somewhere I need to be."

That earned him a hard pinch to his toe. "And where's that?"

XxX

The badminton court with Carlos and Logan.

That's where he had gone after washing up. He'd even been bold enough to ask James to borrow his car, citing research at the library. James complied, albeit with the stiffest nod he'd given Kendall all week.

That made him light and giddy, laughter bubbling inside of him. It gave him new energy in his games, too.

James still had no idea Kendall met with Carlos and Logan on a semi-regular basis to sweat on the court. After three sessions, he was clearly improving.

Carlos had taught him the basics of hitting the birdie on its sweet spot and at the top of its arc. How he should always stay on his toes and work from the middle of the court. No laziness allowed for this Leo.

Logan played too, helping to demonstrate, but Carlos was the more skilled of the two.

"Are you thinking of joining a social team?" Logan asked as they packed up.

Kendall zipped up the racket Carlos had lent him and re-tied his laces, foot propped on the bleacher. "Social team? Hadn't thought about it." But badminton, once he'd gotten the swing of things, was fun. "Maybe."

"Wait," Carlos said, taking his and Logan's sports bags and throwing them casually over his shoulder. "Why _are_ you learning the game?"

"To piss James off."

James came up in conversation from time to time during their sessions. Throwaway banter. How James wasn't a fan of playing games on his phone because it was a waste of time, but whenever Kendall started one, James would find an excuse to peer over his shoulder his shoulder and watch. Or how he'd caught James listening to one of Katie's audiobooks when he thought he was home alone, and he'd been smiling while calling out the fictional character for being so stupid.

"James?" Logan asked, smirking at Carlos. "I should have known."

"He has a habit of being good at everything. I have a habit of hating to lose."

"I find myself wanting to meet this James." Carlos said. "Properly this time. Though coming to pick up you and Katie's drunk asses made quite an impression."

"You want to meet him?" Kendall asked.

"Don't you think your friends should meet your other friends?"

A hard lump formed in his throat. Sure, he'd hoped this was where things were heading with Carlos and Logan, but hearing the words made Kendall want to do the happy dance.

Life was so much better with people to share in it.

And this time, Jo could not take it away.

But that wasn't right, was it? Jo had never taken the guys away, that had been all him. He'd let hurt feeling sever the good ones. He'd told himself over and over that Logan's waves in class were only out of pity, but they hadn't been. Kendall had fed himself the lie as an excuse to wallow in his misery.

Next time it looked like he might lose a friend, he intended to fight harder for them.

"Let's give it until after finals, then I'll lure him onto the court, and you can watch as I wow him."

XxX

Kendall parked James' car and gave it a once-over making sure he hadn't dropped any of the chocolate or wrapping that he'd stolen from the glove compartment. Satisfied, he made his way up the darkened path toward home. All the lights were out, even the ones upstairs.

It wasn't even eleven yet.

James should have still been up.

Maybe this made it easier? Kendall wasn't sure he'd be any good at blowing James, and the cover of night might hide the rough edges. Besides, things always felt better in the dark.

He entered James' room, not too quietly-he didn't want to scare him-but softly. The closing door, the churr of his socks over the rug, the sound of his clothes hitting the floor. James stirred.

"In bed already." Kendall _tsk_ ed. "You won't stop trying to outlast me, will you?"

James response sounded too loud in the dark room. "I happen to be tired."

Kendall lifted the blankets at the base of the bed and climbed between James' naked legs, running his palms over his hairs. James was already hard.

"Still tired?" Kendall asked pulling on James' cock. He was determined to make this good. It was already too hot under the blankets and Kendall whipped them off to the side, exposing James' starfished nakedness. One might think he'd been hoping this would happen.

"Feel free to instruct me. I might not be good at this."

"Trust me. You can't go-"

Kendall twirled his tongue around the head of James' cock.

James forgot what he was saying, ending on a pleasure-filled hiss. One hand gripped Kendall's head and the other the sheets. Kendall's erection rubbed against James' leg and it was hard not to thrust. But this was his turn to please James.

He pulled off with a pop and grinned up at James. "I just realized I once said this was never going to happen. I take it all back, I don't mind being on my knees, singing your praises."

A light laugh morphed to a groan as Kendall fed James' length into his mouth, gripping the base. He liked a hot, sucking friction and tried his best to do it right. James' hand in his hair helped steer the whole show, not pushing, but nudging how he liked it. Kendall liked that level of honesty in bed. It made the whole experience hotter and freeing.

Kendall relaxed his throat muscles as James pumped his mouth and made Kendall promptly gag. He drew back. Deep throating? Probably a little ambitious.

James let out a deep guttural moan that rumbled through Kendall. It was such a turn on that two bucks against James' leg and he was coming too. He thought about lifting off James for about .001 seconds and then swallowed every drop of James' release.

He used tissues to clean up his mess as James needed a moment to recover.

"I'm going to need a do over." Kendall said, trashing the tissues. "I want to score an A on this next time."

James pulled Kendall up and rolled him onto his side of the bed. "It was fucking hot, Ken."

He glanced at Kendall's lips, but then he pulled away and rested on his pillow.

They enjoyed the post-sex bliss for a few moments, and then James spoke in his teacher voice. "Teasing you was an excuse. That's not to say it wasn't fun, but it was an excuse."

"Excuse?"

"Yep. Hell, I almost gave in to your charm the moment you called me superhuman." James stroked a thumb over Kendall's arm to the tip of his middle finger. "But I wanted to give you the chance to change your mind, and to see how awkward things got."

"Because of what happened with your last roommate?"

"Yes. That meant nothing. But the stakes are higher with you. I don't need the sex. Just everything else."

Kendall's stomach flip-flopped. "Hmm, now that I've had the sex? I need the sex."

James tossed a pillow at him but it didn't smother Kendall's laughter, and James was grinning too. "Fine. We can have the sex."

Kendall pushed the pillow under his elbow and looked down at James. "You can also fuck me, too. Just so you know, I wouldn't mind."

"Shh, Ken. Let's just take it easy."

"I'm just saying it wouldn't be a big deal for me."

"Well, it would for me."

Kendall scratched the back of his neck. "I thought…" What had he thought? That James wouldn't mind screwing him up the ass? That it might be fun to try? That it was just fucking?

James touched his cheek, thumb brushing over the bow of his lips. "Get some sleep. It's past midnight and we're up in six hours."

"Are you insane? I'm sleeping until seven."

"Fine, your choice." James swatted his ass. "But you can't complain when there's no time for morning fun."

"Six hours is good. You know what? So is five and a half."

XxX

Six hours later, James rolled his warm, solid weight off Kendall after a hot, headboard-bumping frottage session.

"There's the bed-rumpled Kendall I've fantasized about."

Kendall was satisfied. He wanted to curl up and stay in bed with James all day. But their come was quickly growing cold on his stomach and starting to seep down his sides, and unfortunately he had _some_ class.

Downstairs, Katie was banging around in the kitchen. Kendall wasn't sure she'd like this arrangement he had with James and her opinion meant a lot to him. Better to keep it secret. It was just sex, after all. She didn't need to know how he got off with his friend.

James gently wiped up their mess off him with a satisfied smirk.

"Can I use your shower?" Kendall asked, shaking his head. Grinning too.

Their gazes caught and James swooped in for a kiss before pulling back. "Sure, but after me. I need to make our lunches."

While Kendall waited, he stretched in bed and observed James' room.

It was nice up here with these bold colors and books. Everywhere he looked made Kendall want to laugh, sigh, or both. There was the desk where James took studying to new levels. The olive armchair Kendall often curled into with notes trying to steal James' attention. Kendall's framed sketches that had rattled during their morning passion. The frayed piece of paper stuck to a small corkboard with Kendall's words: _You're the most solid guy in the world._ And this soft-blanketed bed that smelled like dark vanilla and sex.

The room was so... _James_.

But it was also, more and more as time went on, so Kendall too.

"Shower's free."

Kendall sat up as a towel flew in his face. "To save time we should have jumped in together."

"I don't know how you think that would save time." James opened a drawer and pulled out underwear and Kendall was treated to a view of firm, dimpled buttocks as James dropped his towel and slid them on. "But I like the idea."

Kendall showered quickly. Usually he loved soaking in the steam and hot water, but he was too jumpy. He needed to get moving. Needed to...something.

He took the towel and walked into James' room as he scrubbed his wet hair. James was dressed in black jeans and a gray T-shirt, and he was packing his laptop into his shoulder bag.

"You're not shy, are you?"

"Even less now." Kendall said with a glance at the bed's tangled sheets. He dropped the towel on the armchair and slipped on yesterday's jeans and underwear.

"The self-control one needs… I should get a medal."

Kendall opened James' drawers where he'd seen him put away nicely stacked piles of T-shirts. He glanced over at a curiously watching James. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Your room is downstairs."

"Have you seen how full my laundry hamper is?"

James shook his head, but he was grinning.

Kendall stared at the options but it was the red one in the corner that caught his eye. He recognized the shirt from James' home. He had brought it to Pittsburgh, then. But why? Kendall picked it up. The material unfolded, until his fingers had it only pegged at the collar. Three letters stretched in bold at the chest. JLM.

James curled his hand around the strap of his bag as if frozen the second before slinging it on.

"Didn't you say this too tight on you?" Kendall asked.

A slew of emotions passed over James' face, but they came too quick for Kendall to make any sense of them.

"I'll put it back-"

"Wear it." Their gazes connected. James' voice was rough and thick with something that Kendall couldn't quite place. "I'd like you to wear it."

Kendall held the soft material against his chest. "I do like it."

James swallowed. "See you downstairs."

Kendall shook off the moment, slid into the shirt, and crept downstairs while James engaged Katie in morning conversation. James sounded different, bigger somehow, like he was also filled with this jumpy energy.

Kendall grinned.

It was the sex.

It had to be.

* * *

 **Done! So James and Kendall are continuing their arrangement. There was the return of Carlos and Logan. We also got the return of the mysterious red shirt!**

 **I'd love to hear you thoughts about the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

 **Until next chapter!**

 **-Epically Obsessed**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's time for another chapter!**

 **Before we get to that, I would like to thank everyone that read last chapter. I would also like to give a special thank you to Side1ways, Guest, annabellex2, and RainbowDiamonds for reviewing!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Their friends-with-benefits status continued, possibly the only highlight of the next two weeks. Final exams were coming up fast, and most of his time was spent working toward excellent grades, finishing some website designs, and thinking about whether he could afford to complete a master's degree or whether he should start working.

At night, tired, stressed, and no closer to making any life-changing decision, he ended up in James' arms, ragged breath in his ear, their naked bodies thrusting toward a shattering release.

They only kissed during sex. Then it was fine, more than fine. Kendall loved the feel of James' tongue twisting against his. But without sex, there was an unspoken agreement that kissing crossed a line.

This sex was all just for fun.

If they had energy left, they set up the laptop between them and watched re-runs of Community, or they worked side by side under their respective Aries and Leo sketches. If they were tired, Kendall crashed with James, too lazy to drag himself to his own room.

Most mornings, Kendall woke in James' bed.

Sometimes they had time to suck each other to a hard and fast release, but usually he slipped downstairs when James jumped in the shower, leaving a card on James' pillow with a quote of the day.

Other than nights, the ride to campus, and their one coffee date each week, they barely saw each other. Even their usual dinners that they all had together were sporadic affairs now. He usually ate on the way to or from the library.

Katie he saw more often. She caught rides with them and Kendall walked her to the history department and hung out with her or studied alongside her until tutorials began. He also had lunch with her most days, and when it wasn't raining, they took their packed sandwiches to the park and chilled.

Like they did today.

A warm spring breeze and blue skies graced the squirrel-frolicking park. Kendall leaned back in the park bench and soaked in the fresh scent of new beginnings.

His phone buzzed. He fished it out of his pocket like it might catch fire. James had said he'd text him if he couldn't make their usual coffee date.

Kendall read, let out a breath he'd been holding, and replied.

 **Carlos: Are we still on for practice again tonight?**

 **Kendall: Sure. See you at 7.**

"Who got you so excited?" Katie took out one of James' sandwiches from a container.

Kendall snorted. "You see too much for a blind girl."

"You have no idea. Who, then?"

"Carlos about meeting for badminton this evening."

Katie smirked. "When are you going to tell James? I think he suspects something's up."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. This sudden interest in the library, perhaps?"

"Hey! I use the library."

"Not this much."

"Finals are next week."

"Are you prepared?" Katie asked around a mouthful of sandwich.

Kendall hummed. "Prepared for finals. Just not what comes after."

"You haven't decided on a Master's yet? You have the summer."

"I'm not sure I can afford it. I've been offered some freelance work for a few local startups, but it won't pull in enough for another year, and I don't want to take on another bank loan."

He realized the moment he said it that it was a mistake. He'd not meant to involve Katie in his financial affairs.

"You have a loan?" Katie said tightly.

"I didn't get scholarships like you, sis."

Katie punched him in the arm, hard. Kendall sat up sharply, rubbing the tender spot. She sure had a swing on her. "What was that for?"

"Does Mom know?"

"She sighed some of the papers."

Katie's face was red and her jaw twitched. "Why didn't you tell me?! How did Mom keep that quiet?! She blabs about everything!"

"Because I asked her not to. I didn't want to worry you or make you feel guilty."

"I could punch you again." And she proceeded to do just that.

Kendall caught her balled fist before it connected a third time. "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to upset you."

"How much do you need to do your master's?"

"I can scrape most of it. Maybe a couple thousand?"

"God, Kendall. I hate you sometimes. I love you, and it hurts me that you didn't ask me to help. I can give you money."

"What about when your scholarships run out? I know you're hankering to do a PhD."

Katie pushed up the sunglasses sliding down her nose. "I've been offered some research assistant work over the summer, so take the damn money."

But by Kendall's calculation it would make things more than tight. No matter how much Katie wanted to help him, it wouldn't be enough. "It won't be enough."

"We'll figure it out then. Promise me."

Kendall rubbed the back of his neck and put himself in her shoes. If Katie needed the money, he would be pissed as hell if she didn't come to him first. Someway, somehow, he would have found a way to help. He sighed. "Okay. We'll figure it out."

XxX

Kendall still felt shitty about his lack of financial togetherness when he met James for their usual Thursday coffee.

They sat in their usual spot, the sunshine even warmer here than it had been in the park. Kendall shrugged out of his jacket and slung it over the back of his chair. James, in his usual head-resting-against-the-wall pose, peeked over at him, his gaze dipping to the red JLM T-shirt.

By a mutual, unspoken agreement, the T-shirt had become one that Kendall regularly wore. The bamboo and cotton mix created the most comfortable and cuddly shirt Kendall owned. Also, he liked himself in red.

And he liked the way James looked at him when he wore it.

Like he was looking at him now, lips softly curled at the edges.

This pleasant but momentary reprieve almost made Kendall shrug off the tension from his lunch with Katie. Almost.

Kendall sipped the latte James had bought him, He was thankful James grabbed both of their drinks, which he did pretty much all of the time, but today it hit a tender spot in his pride. James was always taking care of him like that. Without question.

Even when Kendall crashed James and Dak's gay-bar outing, James had covered for him. He hadn't even thought about it.

Kendall wanted to get James something too.

"You're quieter than usual today." James said, closing his eyes and breaking Kendall out of his thoughts.

"A lot on my mind. Finals." _Finance._ "You've been busy too."

James had been preparing lectures for a summer econ course. He reviewed his Keynesian economics notes and reworked the examples that students hadn't grasped. Kendall had looked over it briefly after they'd rolled around naked last night.

"Would you kiss me?" James had asked.

Kendall had known that he meant _Would you find the examples too convoluted and yell out Keep It Simple, Stupid to in class_ , but the question had left his lips on a whisper, laden with double meaning, and it had made Kendall prickle.

"Kendall?"

At the sound of his name, Kendall swiveled.

Jo was coming over to him, a bright smile topping off her outfit. She held her takeaway coffee cup in her left hand, highlighting the glittering rock on her finger.

Kendall returned the smile. He finally felt nothing for her. Nothing. "Hey, Jo."

She stopped at the end of their table and looked around for a chair.

Kendall was glad there were no chairs free.

"How are you doing?" She asked, swirling her cappuccino, she always ordered a cappuccino. "All set for finals?"

"Not much has changed, Jo." Of course he was set for his final exams. Did she know him at all?

He remembered her failure to warn him about the pontooning. Perhaps she had never known him at all.

Kendall noticed James shift in his seat, alert, eyes trained on Jo, hands clutching his latte. He gestured to James. "Jo, James. James, Jo."

Jo gave a small smile and drummed her fingers on her coffee cup in a half wave. "I feel like I've seen you before." She said to James. "Econ department, maybe?"

It took a moment for James to find his voice. When he did, he spoke a little deeper than normal with a blunter edge. "The econ department is my second home, my first being Kendall's."

Kendall choked on a mouthful of coffee.

"You're the new roommate, then." Jo said.

James smiled. Perhaps a little too tightly. "Not so new anymore."

Jo tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and laughed softly. "I hope he isn't driving you crazy. He's a hard one to live with."

Kendall knocked out a self-deprecating laugh but before he could throw a half-joke back, James spoke.

"Kendall is relaxed, good-humored, gives as good as he gets. He's no Gordon Ramsay in the kitchen but he always washes up. He knows how to work a laugh out of anyone who comes near him. Hands down the easiest person I've ever lived with."

Surprise flickered over Jo's face, followed shortly by an embarrassed blush, but it was nothing compared to the heat flaring in Kendall's cheeks. He was taken aback by the burst of sincerity. Taken even more aback by how weighted in jealousy it was.

It made his stomach flutter.

Jo gave a nervous laugh, took a sip of coffee, and looked to Kendall for a bit of support. But Kendall was stuck grinning, taking in the flat stare James was giving Jo as he leaned forward in his chair as if he was ready to jump between them and shout _My Leo!_

James glanced at Kendall's widening smile and instantly, his shoulders dropped and he stopped choking his latte.

"Yeah." Jo said. "He always did make our friends laugh." She rolled her shoulders back and looked at Kendall. "I definitely miss that."

Kendall's smile softened. It meant something that she'd said 'our' friends and not 'my' friends.

They'd both grown up since the breakup, and he sensed something might be rekindled. Nothing romantic, God no. But maybe one day, they could be friends again.

"We should catch up properly sometime." He said.

"I'd like that."

James made a sound in the back of his throat that said he wouldn't like that.

Kendall stretched his legs under the table, bumping his foot gently against James'.

"Well," Jo said, backing up. "It was nice to run into you again, Kendall. James, it was...something. Maybe we could try again sometime?"

"You will." Kendall said. "He's my date to your wedding."

"He is?"

"I am?"

Kendall looked from a bewildered Jo to James, whose confusion was warring with satisfaction.

Kendall frowned at him. "You knew that."

"I assumed you'd changed your mind since discovering I'm not Katie's best option."

"You're _my_ best option though. You still want to come?" To Jo he said, "That's cool, right?"

"Of course! Bring whoever you want." Her smile returned. "Maybe we can chat again at the wedding then, James?"

She left the question hovering, spun on her heel, and wove through tables out of sight.

James was still eyeing him.

"What?" Kendall asked.

James took a moment, then locked Kendall's foot with both of his. When he spoke, it was quiet, curious. "What did you see in her?"

"Our interests aligned. We're both studying for the same degree, we enjoy running, and she could drink me under the table, which I guess isn't that hard. She was sweet and I liked to squish up her nose when she was talking and"-James' coffee spilled over the table, weeping over the edge onto Kendall's pants-"she can skate like a pro."

James grabbed their napkins and threw them atop the puddle. Clearly, they needed more. James bolted up and made his way into the store. Kendall distinctly heard him mutter, "Anyone can skate!"

* * *

 **Done! So, Kendall finally confided in Katie about his troubles, albeit unintentionally. And James finally met Jo!**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

 **We are reaching the end of the story. There's still a few more chapters to go, but we are reaching the finish line.**

 **The next chapter will be up soon, so until then! :)**

 **-Epically Obsessed**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Did someone ask for a new chapter? :P**

 **Before we get started, I would like to thank everyone that read last chapter. I'd also like to give a huge thank you to winterschild11, Side1ways, annabellex2, Guest, and RainbowDiamonds for reviewing last chapter!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Kendall barely recognized how he got home that evening. There was a bus, and some walking, and a stop at the supermarket, but he was so deep in thought it startled him to find he was unlocking the front door. He put his shoes in the rack, swung his book-heavy bag off his shoulder onto the couch, and set his groceries on his and James' spot on the kitchen island.

He called out for Katie but no answer came. It was just him, which wasn't so bad right now. His head was still spinning. He'd been amused by James' not-so-subtle jealousy and had told James before they'd parted that he was not-so-secretly flattered.

All of that was true, but other stuff churned underneath the surface. The restlessness and frustration that had been lurking in him for weeks had started voicing itself even louder after running into Jo.

He pulled out two items from the paper bag.

A jar of smooth peanut butter and a packet of yogurt-covered pretzels.

He picked up the jar and rubbed his thumb over the side of the lid. A flare of excitement cut through his swirling confusion as he jotted out a quote of the day, stuck it on the jar, and slipped the jar into the shelf where James would see it.

He sat on the bench and threw the pretzel packet up and down as he pinpointed what the hell it was that made it feel like his insides were being pulled in all directions.

It was just…

Romance had fucked him twice, the nice way and the horrible way. When Jo left him, it felt like Kendall had lost everything. Someone to count on, the people he thought were his friends, the future he'd hoped for. This was why he hadn't been interested in dating for so long, why it hadn't worked with Lucy.

Boundaries were good. They kept him safe and sound.

Kendall tossed the pretzels to the ceiling and caught them with a clap of both hands.

The sound of the door opening was followed by a laugh and urgent footsteps. Kendall jumped off the bench and turned to see Dak backing his sister into the living room against the wooden beam she often used for yoga. His hands gently cradled the back of her head as he pressed himself close and kissed her.

Kendall clutched his yogurt pretzels to his chest as surprise glued him to the scene.

Katie had her arms wrapped around his neck, one leg hooked over his hip. "Dak." She said with a suggestive tone that had Kendall clearing his throat. They both stiffened and looked over at him. Dak stepped back from Katie but didn't let her go.

"When did that happen?" Kendall joked, though he had seen it coming.

Katie pulled up her sunglasses. "I thought you had your library date?"

"Soon."

Kendall dropped the packet of pretzels onto the counter and glanced at Dak. A large, goofy smile lit up his face as he pecked Katie on her temple.

"Can that happen any sooner?" Dak asked before swinging his gaze onto Kendall and dropping to his chest. Immediately, his smile vanished and his cheeks reddened furiously. He let go of Katie and moved into the kitchen where he grabbed a handful of Kendall's red T-shirt and yanked him close. "Why are you wearing this?"

"James let me." Kendall poked at Dak's fingers. "Do you mind?"

Dak reeled back, dropping his arm.

"I gave that to him." Dak said, and then, quietly, jaw twitching, "I swear to God, if you ever hurt him, I will kick your ass."

"What's going on?" Katie asked.

"That's what I would like to know." Kendall said, glaring back at Dak who carded a hand through his hair.

"Never mind." Dak muttered, pulling out his phone. "I need a word with Hotstuff."

XxX

Kendall made it a short badminton session. He should have canceled considering he was too caught up in his head to pay attention, but he hadn't wanted to disappoint Carlos. He wanted to know where Dak's sudden aggressiveness had come from and he wanted to know now.

When he got home, he bypassed Katie and Dak cuddled up on the couch with barely a hello, and jogged up to James' room.

James must have sensed him, or his footsteps were loud, because he swiveled in his chair as Kendall came through the door.

"I assume you and Dak had your chat?"

"We did." James stood, grabbed his sweater lying on the back of his chair, and shrugged it on while crossing over to him. He gently tugged Kendall's bag off his shoulder and tossed it onto his bed. "Come for a drive?"

"I hope that's code for _Let me tell you what's going on_."

In the living room, Dak turned his head and watched them walk downstairs. His eyes seemed to be having a silent conversation with James, and Kendall wished he knew what that conversation was.

James pressed a hand to the small of Kendall's back and swept him to the front door. Kendall hadn't taken off his shoes, and James needed less than ten seconds to stuff his feet into his shoes and grab Kendall's jacket.

They didn't speak much in the car. James seemed lost in his thoughts and Kendall had clammed up, nerves prickling like they had last night.

They parked downtown on a lamp-lit side street crammed with brick buildings and jutting metal pipes.

James sat back and banged his head against the headrest. He clutched the wheel and stared into the distance, where the city opened to the river, almost silver in the moonlight.

Kendall focused on James and tried to find a joke to lighten the mood, because that was their thing. They bantered, they didn't have serious conversations.

"James, you're freaking me out. What's going on?"

James' body heaved with a breath, but then it deflated. He clicked open his belt and got out of the car.

Kendall did the same.

James kicked off down the pedestrian path at a pace that had Kendall jogging to keep up.

Kendall caught his elbow and squeezed. James slowed.

"Dak…" James pressed his lips together and didn't speak again until they'd turned onto the street flanking the river. Kendall shivered, but he wasn't sure if it was coming from the anticipation of their talk or the flowing river. "He found out about us sleeping together."

"How?"

"Yesterday he came upstairs to chat about him and Katie, and he saw us together in bed."

Kendall played with the hem of the red T-shirt underneath his jacket. "Oh. Wearing your shirt must have triggered it. He thought we were secret boyfriends and needed to give me the whole _Hurt my friend, and I'll hurt you_ lecture." He was probably pissed that James hadn't told him earlier. "You explained though, right? That it's just sex, and that's why you didn't tell him. Same why I haven't told Katie. Surely he can't be too mad at you?"

James looked away from him toward the glittering river, jaw clenched as he cleared his throat. "Right. Yes. I told him of our arrangement."

"Then he knows I'm not going to hurt you and you can't hurt me."

James slowed, and a frown appeared between his brows as he glanced at Kendall. "Are you still happy with this?"

His emphasis on _this_ made it clear he meant the friends-with-benefits thing. Kendall was quick to nod. A bit too quick maybe. His stomach hadn't settled down. He shivered and walked closer to James.

"Being this close to the river is freaking me out." Kendall admitted. "I feel strange. Sick. Like I'm so light I'm going to be whisked away on a breeze and dropped like a stone into the river."

"Do you want me to hold you?" James asked softly.

Yes, yes, he wanted James' strong arm around his waist, drawing him tight to safety. "Well, I don't want to fly and sink."

James wrapped an arm around him. His old wood-and-vanilla scent mixed with his warmth enveloped Kendall.

"Better?" James asked.

Kendall sighed. "I think I could walk to the middle of the bridge like this."

James' fingers on his arm tightened a fraction, and he steered them closer to the river. A small slip of anxiety threaded through him but when James turned his head in and asked in his ear if they should go back, Kendall sank more into James.

"My finals will be done by next Friday."

"I'm sure you'll do well."

"I thought we could book a badminton court for that night? Try another game?"

Kendall felt James' chuckle rumble through him. "Are you sure? You didn't seem to like it last time."

"Is that why you didn't invite me again?"

"Yes." He stopped. "Wait, why do you think I didn't invite you?"

"Because I sucked."

"You do suck."

Kendall pinched his thigh.

James didn't jerk away, he pressed closer. "But it wasn't the reason."

"Then next Friday?" Kendall asked. "How about it? I promise it'll be fun."

"You and fun."

James stopped moving and Kendall looked around. They were standing on the bridge where only a decorated steel railing separated them from the dark, rippling water.

"Are you okay? Sounds like you're holding your breath."

Kendall pivoted and James did the same so they were standing face to face, James' arm still curled around his back. "Tell me again how well you swim?"

"You're safe, Ken."

Kendall, trembling, shifted away from James and walked over to the rail. His stomach felt like it was falling through his feet, but it was an almost familiar feeling now seeing how often he experienced it around James.

Kendall gripped the steel and stared down at the water, focusing on how it reflected the lights.

He hissed in a breath. He looked over his shoulder at James, who slid behind him and weighed him down with both arms around his waist, tight, solid, secure.

"Tell me the story again, James." Kendall said quietly "The one with us in your dinghy."

* * *

 **Done! So Dak and Katie seem to have gotten more serious. Then there was the moment between Dak and Kendall, along with the revelation that Dak was the one that gave James the red shirt. But is there more to the story? And of course, we ended with some sweet Kames.**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

 **The next chapter of this story will be up this weekend, and it's looking like it'll more than likely be a double update!**

 **Until then!**

 **-Epically Obsessed**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I feel like it's been forever since I've updated this, but it's only been a week! :P**

 **Anyway, before we get to the new chapter, I would like to thank everyone that read the last chapter! I would also like to give a huge thank you to annabellex2, winterschild11, Guest, Side1ways, RainbowDiamonds, and Spookeje10 for reviewing!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The hours before each final exam seemed to stretch as he re-read his notes and made James or Katie throw test questions at him. When the exams began, time passed faster than Kendall liked. He tried not to think too much afterward how he could have done better.

Applied econ was his last final and he spent the evening before pacing James' room, making James test him from every possible angle.

Then James stopped throwing questions at him and pushed him to his bed where they tested all sorts of other angles.

He answered all those correctly, his body arching as James fingered him, brushing over his prostate. His deep, hungry groans clouded James with lust. His hands bruised James' ass as they mimicked fucking, which was still a limit for James. Kendall respected that it crossed their boundaries even if he was close to yelling how much he wanted James inside him.

When Kendall rolled out of bed afterward to study more, James grabbed his wrist and pulled him back in.

"If you don't know your stuff by now, you won't." He said, gently running his free hand through Kendall's hair. "I'm confident you know it, though."

Kendall grinned. "How would you grade me, Mr. James Diamond?"

"Your ego needs another boost, doesn't it?"

"Yep."

James laughed in response. They fell asleep soon after and woke shortly before the alarm, warm and comfortable in each other's arms. Kendall relished the feel of James cocooning him and didn't want to get out of bed.

"Who'd have thought naked cuddling could be this good?" Kendall said to a stirring James.

"Just about any guy with drive." James drawled.

"Okay, who would have thought naked cuddling without wanting sex could be this good?"

James cracked an eye open at that. "You don't want sex?"

Kendall shook his head. "While I love making you roll your eyes back and shudder, I think five minutes of this is all I need this morning." With the exam nerves fluttering in his stomach, being close to James like this felt more grounding than sex.

James studied his face closely, his hand cupping Kendall's neck, thumb tapping his temple as if he were trying to read his thoughts.

An hour later on his way to his exam, Kendall was still thinking how James' gaze seemed to bore right through him, throwing him off kilter.

Kendall powered through his last final, thinking, hoping, that James would have been proud of his answers. When he submitted the exam, the first thing he had to do was find James and tell him about it. He bought coffees and headed to the econ department where James was busy outlining summer lectures and tutorials.

The smile James gave him when he arrived made that prickling feeling flare. It had been steadily growing, this reaction he had whenever he saw James. This time it reached to Kendall's fingertips and toes. Coming near him was almost too much to bear.

They only had a few minutes together before James had a meeting with his advisor. Kendall swallowed down the disappointment. It wasn't like they weren't going to see each other for ages. They were meeting tonight for badminton.

 _Jesus, what is wrong with me?_

Kendall left the office crashing into the girl who had flirted with him the first time he'd come to the econ department to find James. It seemed like years ago, not four months. It almost made him laugh how much things had changed in only four months. Who would have thought his ex-tutor would become his best friend and the guy he slept with every night?

He swept a look over the girl like he had that first day. She was still pretty with her bangs and wavy hair, but this time there was no desire. Not even the slightest stir.

"Sorry." Kendall said, releasing her arm where he'd grabbed her to stop her from falling over. "I wasn't paying attention."

She gave him a sweet smile in response. "You come up here a lot." She said, glancing behind Kendall toward James' office door.

Funny how he hadn't noticed her at all other than that first time and this one.

"It's James' second home, so…" He shrugged.

"He's been so different this year." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"He was always so focused and to-the-point with a quiet humor, you know? Like he found things amusing but didn't want to share. But lately we've caught him staring out of his window, smiling. He laughs more, shares more too." She leaned forward and lowered her voice. "Half the department thinks he's found a boyfriend."

Kendall gripped the strap of his bag at his chest where he could feel his heart drumming.

"And," She continued. "Most of them think it's you."

He shook his head and fought a stammer. "We're just friends. Nothing else."

Kendall left, banging his way out of the building and marched to the history department. The same sickness he had at the river slammed into him. He found Katie and dragged her to their lunch park.

She pressed her sunglasses up her nose, waiting for him to explain the abduction.

Kendall paced the bench before her, stepping on gravel that had been kicked off the path into the grass. "I'm sleeping with James."

Katie sucked in her bottom lip, but she didn't seem as shocked as he expected.

"Did Dak tell you?" Kendall asked.

"No." She said slowly. "But-"

"It's just sex." Kendall blurted, shoving his hands in his pockets, still pacing. "Friends with benefits."

"Is it, though?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I was just curious, Ken." The breeze blew a lock of hair across her face and she tucked it back. "But what is the difference between friends who have sex and boyfriends? Do you date others? Does James?"

"He wouldn't. Or at least he'd tell me if he was interested in someone else."

"Let me get this straight." She said and smiled wryly. "You are friends, who are exclusively having sex?"

"I know what you're getting at, but there's a difference, okay?"

"By all means, enlighten me."

"Sex with James is fun." And playful and strong and sensual and raw. It was the cherry on top, but one he'd willingly decimate into a million pieces so long as their friendship remained in tact. "Having more than sex would get complicated."

"Sounds complicated enough, if you ask me."

He shook his head. She didn't understand. His friendship with James was deeper than anything he'd ever had before, so deep it felt like a core part of him. "What we have is safe."

She was quiet for a long minute. When she spoke, she quoted, "Fear not rejection and heartbreak, Leo."

"You can't honestly believe in that stuff! Horoscopes are just for shits and giggles, they're not manual for how to live life." Kendall laughed.

"Maybe not, but there is a kernel of truth in there. If I hadn't taken it to heart, I wouldn't have opened myself up to the possibility of Dak."

Kendall hooked a piece of gravel on the tip of his shoe and sent it skipping over the grass.

"Another question." She said. "How will you feel when James finds a real boyfriend?"

That sickness just wouldn't go away, would it? "I'd be happy for him. Because he's my friend. The sex is just for now and just for fun."

Katie stood and beckoned him over. When she gripped his shoulder, she told him to head back to the history department.

Kendall led her there, unsatisfied, and still restless. More than restless. Much more.

It was like he was choking inside and close to drowning. His throat was closing in, and it made him desperate to find James, because he was a good swimmer and he would not let anything happen to him.

He hugged Katie and told her she and Dak should come to the badminton court tonight.

Just as he was leaving, Katie called out softly. "If it's just for fun, why the urgency to talk to me? Why tell me at all?"

Kendall didn't answer, but her question haunted him the rest of the day.

XxX

All of them turned up for badminton. Carlos and Logan, Dak and Katie, and he and James. Logan and Katie sat on the bleachers at the sidelines watching as the rest of them started a doubles set. Kendall and Carlos against James and Dak. Best of three games or the first team to reach twenty-one points.

James had tried to suggest Dak or him pair up with Kendall to 'even things out,' but that was out of the question. Kendall was about to prove a point.

Or at least score a point.

Kendall served first and did it flawlessly, almost catching James by surprise. James returned the hit and Carlos snapped it back. The birdie flew hard and fast over the net, and Kendall swished and flicked, definitely catching James by surprise.

The birdie soared past his startled face as Dak did a gymnastic stunt to try and reach it, and failed.

Point, Kendall.

Carlos high-fived him with their rackets. Logan cheered and Katie frowned, believing Logan to be mistaken when he told her Kendall had made it happen. "Kendall? My Kendall?"

Kendall smirked and waggled his brows. "Bring it on, Mr. James Diamond."

Surprise morphed to a smirking determination as James brought it.

Kendall, though much improved, was still no match for James and Dak. Yet, he was determined to win their side at least one more point. Determined to see that genuine surprise flicker over James' face, his eyes glittering with awe. He flicked his racket and smashed the birdie. He drove, he cleared, he carried-

And he killed.

The birdie hit against the floor at James' feet and James shook his head in disbelief. Dak scooped up the birdie with his racket and gave it back to Carlos.

"Break." James called and stepped off the court. Instead of going directly to his sports bag for his water, he rounded the net and snagged Kendall by the arm.

Kendall let James drag him, grip rather gentle on his upper arm, to their bags a birdie-serve away from Logan and Katie. It was as private as it got for the open court.

James fished out two water bottles and passed Kendall one. They took a few sips, Kendall unable to hide a cocky smirk as he counted down the time it took for James to crack. The time? Ten seconds.

"Got something you want to share, Kendall?"

Kendall let the tension mount before he spoke, making sure his dimples deepened the way he knew James liked. With a shrug, he said nonchalantly, "I told you anyone can play badminton."

When James picked up his racket, Kendall had no idea it was coming, but he sure felt it as it lightly flicked against his ass.

A laugh bubbled through the off-kilter frustration of the day-month?-as he capped his bottle. "Carlos has been teaching me."

"Wait...library nights? I knew your dedication to studying was too good to be true."

It was Kendall's turn to swat James, but James was backing toward a gawking Dak before he even had a chance to grab his racket. "Let's make things interesting." Kendall said. "Next one to score a point-"

"Does the laundry for a month."

"Laundry? That's what you come up with?"

James raised a brow. "How else will I get you to tackle that chock-full hamper of yours?"

"You think you're going to win."

"It will be fun watching you fold my T-shirts and pair up my socks."

James got off on that kind of torture, didn't he? "You're on."

They faced each other on the court, rackets at the ready, and the air cracked with their thirst to win the next point.

XxX

"You sure wowed him." Logan said to Kendall as they ordered the first round of drinks for everyone.

The bar had been Carlos and Logan's choice. Likely because they lived around the corner and would not have to worry about getting home later. Considering the wink Carlos gave Logan, Kendall wondered if it was the same bar where they had met.

It was a hip place, with exposed brick walls, rough wooden furniture, and mellow purple spotlights that cast a warm glow over the L-shaped rooms. Kendall liked it because it wasn't James' usual haunt.

Music vibrated through the floors, louder here than in their corner booth, and he had to lean in to talk. "Didn't wow enough, though."

Kendall had lost the bet to James after a long and hard rally. Fair was fair and he should suck it up and do their laundry, but he still made it his mission tonight to try and weasel his way out of it.

"Pfft." Logan said. "He had his eyes on you the whole game. And after, too."

They had used the changing facilities to shower and dress in casual clothes, and Logan had darted in to hand over a towel Carlos had left in the hall.

The way Logan hadn't stopped watching the two of them made Kendall sure he caught a stolen moment between him and James. He probably thought something was going on.

Which there was. But not...well...

He stuffed back those thoughts and lifted the first drink tray the waiter slid over to them. Logan grabbed the second and they carted the beer, cocktails, and soda to the quieter corner of the bar where Katie and Dak, Carlos and James sat on a three-sided booth.

Logan did not hesitate in climbing over James to get his boyfriend after they had handed out everyone's drink.

Katie and Dak were discussing the merits of blindness, and Carlos seemed to find Katie's outtakes funny as hell. James took his beer and sipped, quietly amused, and Kendall slid onto the sweater he had laid over the sticky leather seat and cradled his soda. Tonight, he was definitely the designated driver. He wasn't going to mess it up like last time.

Kendall's arm brushed up against James', the cool wedge of his wristwatch hitting Kendall's wrist, hairs tickling his forearm. They peeked at one another at the same time, and Kendall's toes curled.

He purposely bumped their arms together as he twisted his soda. Under his breath, he said, "Is there any way I can get out of this whole laundry thing?"

"Ha. No."

Kendall scowled, then decided to play harder for it. He rested his hand on James' thigh under the table and inched upwards. "You sure about that?"

"You're unbelievable."

"I know."

James found Kendall's groping hand and pegged it to his thigh, fingers sliding together. It was the closest they had come to holding hands post sex arrangement and suddenly Kendall's palm grew clammy and nervous. Hopefully he didn't soak a handprint into James' jeans. Jesus.

"Still not going to change my mind, by the way. A lost bet is still a bet."

"Double or nothing? You could have me slaving over an ironing board for two months. Hell, let's make it an entire summer."

James took interest. He tapped his thumb against the back of Kendall's finger. "Tempting. I'll think about it."

Kendall squeezed James' thigh and slipped his hand free, cooling it on his glass that pearled with condensation.

"...No line-ups at the airport is great too. But the best part?" Katie said. "I have a permanent excuse to avoid other people's chores. You need help moving your shit to a new apartment? Sorry, can't help. Blind."

Dak scoffed. "I've seen how resourceful you are. I'm not letting you escape helping me move."

"Planning on moving again so soon, are you?" She asked.

"My roommate chants for three hours every night. I hadn't slept through the night until I started sleeping at your place, gorgeous."

"If that's your idea of sleep, then-"

Dak laughed and cut her off with a kiss, sparing Kendall the details, thank God.

Logan snuggled into Carlos. Comfortably relaxed. "You guys ready for the wedding?" Kendall groaned at the reminder. The wedding was only two weeks away. "Find a dress, Katie?"

"This is another advantage." She said. "I can wear whatever the hell I want. What kind of asshole is going to tell me I look like shit?"

"Well…" Dak started, earning himself a punch to the shoulder. Although, any higher and Katie would have clocked his jaw. Another advantage of being blind? Oops, I didn't _mean_ to kick you in the nuts?

The quick-fire banter continued like they'd all been friends for ages. Carlos and James discussed the best badminton rackets and whether they should join the local club together. Logan and Dak chatted about some game Kendall had never heard of, while Katie got Kendall to be a gentleman and lead her to the bathroom.

When Kendall and Katie returned, it was to an almost vacated booth. Only Carlos lounged on the seat with his arms stretched over the back taking in the scene.

He looked at Kendall and said, "You and James are totally fucking."

Kendall didn't bother to deny it.

Katie spat out her greedy sip of Jack and Coke. "How do you know?"

Carlos shrugged. "Intuition. The fuckload of sex pheromones pouring out of them on the badminton court. Or maybe I caught the two of them groping under the table."

"Kendall!" Katie said, shocked.

Kendall flashed Carlos a grin and said to Katie, "Well, he _is_ my Aries. Highly sexually compatible and all that."

Katie rang out a laugh. "Mom would be pleased."

"Is it serious?" Carlos asked.

Kendall's grin disappeared. "No."

"Friends with benefits." Katie said. "Right, Ken?"

Kendall swallowed. "Right."

Logan came back to the table and Kendall let him past. Dak and James followed with hot fries and dip. Dak didn't bother sitting to enjoy it. A new song started and he took Katie by the hand and led her out to the dance area.

Kendall hooked a finger in the belt loop of James' jeans to force him to sit, but James didn't budge. His gaze had fixed across the room and his Adam's apple jutted as he swallowed.

Kendall followed his gaze. "What is it?"

James' sigh sent ice hurtling through Kendall's veins. "Jett."

His ex-boyfriend was here when they had avoided going to James' bar? What type of fucked-up shit was that? Was the universe flipping the finger at them or what?

"Oh." Kendall said, throat clogged.

"I'm going over to say hello."

Kendall didn't like it. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

James flashed him a small, half-reassuring smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "You set a good example the other day with your ex. It's high time I also left the past behind. Maybe we can be friends again too."

Kendall didn't like this at all.

He tried to find something to say to make James stay, but let out a shaky breath instead. "Okay, sure."

He gripped the edge of their table until his fingers hurt, watching as James waltzed over to a hot, preppy dressed guy, whose guy friends seemed enthralled. What was up with the sparkling eyes? He had to be drugged.

Logan slid over to him and followed his gaze to Jett. "Hot guy. What's your man doing approaching him? Is that part of your deal?"

He shut his eyes for a moment hoping when he reopened them James would have finished chatting with Jett.

No such luck.

Kendall couldn't stomach any fries. He drank all his soda, the fizz burning his throat.

Kendall narrowed his eyes as James and Jett hugged. James motioned to the bar around him and Jett pointed to a free booth his friends were piling into. James was going to get him a drink so they could talk.

Kendall edged his way around the dance floor and made for James, then changed course and made for Jett and company instead. He wanted to size him up and hear his voice. Wanted to know who it was James had thought he was in love with.

He wished he'd taken his drink. It would make lurking near their table less weird. Thankfully, behind their booth was a framed board of drunken quotes and a thick brick column to lean back against. Kendall feigned interest in reading the quotes, while discreetly eyeing Jett.

He wasn't that hot up close. His nose turned up too much at the end, his ears stuck out, and… who was he kidding? He was making shit up. Jett was hot, and the way he absorbed his friend's attention said he knew it.

Kendall stilled, pretending to read a lengthy quote, when he heard one of Jett's friends say, "Who is that guy?"

"My ex."

"He's hot."

"Yeah, but once I got over that, there was nothing to keep me there."

Kendall stopped pretending to read and pivoted, watching as Jett ran a hand through his hair.

"You broke up with him, then?"

Jett shrugged. "He was really boring, you know?"

A familiar green T-shirt flickered in Kendall's eye and he looked over to see James standing there with a couple of beers. He'd stilled a few paces from the booth, and the tension in his stance made Kendall ache. He had heard Jett. The light in James' eyes blacked out and he stared for a moment at the beers before turning and heading back toward their booth.

Thanks to the brick column, he didn't think James had seen him. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or not. He had meant to pry, but he hadn't expected that insight into their painful breakup.

Kendall's throat felt raw and his fists closed into tight balls. How dare Jett say that about James. How _dare_ he.

Jett was still talking. "Always about eating well and cleaning and studying. The only interesting thing about him was how he shuddered every time we went into a store that had mannequins. I guess he'd make a pretty good friend, maybe, but he wasn't a good lover."

Kendall fumed. A blinding rage twisted in his gut. He emerged from behind the column and stepped right up to the booth, glaring at the sparkly-eyed dickface. "Are you talking about James Diamond?"

Jett gave him a startled once-over. "That's none of your business."

"Actually, it is my business. That's my best friend and if you're talking shit about him, I have a problem with it."

"Well I have a problem with you butting in on a private conversation."

"You're in a bar, nothing's private." Through a mist of red, Kendall leaned forward, bracing his hands on the table to keep himself from punching that cold sneer off Jett's face. "Let me set the record straight."

One of Jett's friends snorted, further cementing his dislike for Jett.

Kendall went on. "James is the most caring, protective, determined, genuine, all-around most amazing guy I have ever met. He would do anything for those he cares about, and making sure you eat well and take care of yourself and reach your potential makes him the best person you could ever have in your life."

"Nice sonnet. Sing it to him."

Kendall sucked in the boiling need to punch Jett's stupid face.

It might have been almost unrecognizable for anyone else but Kendall knew James. That slight deadening of his gaze meant James felt sad. Meant that he was hurt.

Jett had to take his words back, dammit.

"I feel sorry James wasted his time with you. You didn't deserve him."

Jett shot up and shoved Kendall in the chest, making him reel a half-step back. In the distance, Kendall vaguely heard his name being called, but he kept his eyes glued on Jett.

"Fuck off back to Mr. Dreary, would ya?"

Kendall threw back a balled hand ready to sock the guy in his stupid face, but someone caught his elbow and dragged him back. "Whoa! Kendall, calm down."

Dak hooked Kendall's other elbow and pulled him from Jett through the glitter-covered dance floor.

"Fuck!" He wrenched free of Dak's hold and slammed his eyes shut as he forced his rational side to take over.

He caught a whiff of old wood and dark vanilla, and the hairs on his arms and neck lifted with a shiver.

James pressed the small of his back and herded him through the rush of newcomers outside.

Kendall had the car keys in his back pocket, but he walked the path at the side of the bar and leaned back against the brick wall. He let his head fall back.

"What the hell were you thinking?" James asked tightly.

Kendall's eyes welled with heat. "He insulted you."

James stared at him, long and hard. Was he pissed off at Kendall? Finally, James closed and rubbed his eyes. "Come on. Dak is leading Katie to the car."

"You heard him." Kendall croaked. That was the worst part of it all.

"Yes."

"I wish you hadn't." Kendall said softly.

"That's my line."

Kendal reached out and balled James' T-shirt, then he drew him close, then closer until James' breath hitched over Kendall's chin. "He is not worth pining over."

"Who said I was pining?" James asked with a tilt of his head.

"Aren't you?"

"Over Jett? No."

"I still want to punch him."

"How about we get home so you can entertain me with more double-or-nothing shenanigans? Or better yet, start a load of laundry."

* * *

 **Done! So there you have it! It seems that Kendall feelings towards James are growing more intense. We finally had the badminton match. And of course the run-in with James' ex at the bar.**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

 **The next chapter will pretty much pick up where this one left off and will be up tomorrow!**

 **Until then!**

 **-Epically Obsessed**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello again everyone! This chapter is a few days late, but better late than never right?**

 **Before we get to that, I would like to thank everyone that read last chapter. I would also like to give a huge thank you to winterschild11, Side1ways, Guest, annabellex2, and RainbowDiamonds for reviewing!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

They got home and Katie set the tea kettle on, ordering Dak to grab the cookies from the bottom cupboard. James busied himself putting away his badminton gear in the utility closet.

Kendall couldn't stomach eating anything and waved the offer of cookies away. He sat on the couch and stared at James when he came back with a fixed smile that didn't reach his eyes and Kendall hated it. The smile was a lie.

Kendall felt the tenderness of James' hurt like it was his own.

Dak slumped next to Kendall, grabbed him around the neck, and ruffled his hair. "I've decided I like you, man."

Kendall peeled Dak's fingers off him. "Thanks. I'm still undecided."

Dak laughed, and James watched briefly as he helped Katie squeeze out the tea bags from their mugs. Kendall knew it took everything James had to act normal and he wished that James would just drop the fucking act.

"Honestly, for a second I hesitated before pulling you back." Dak admitted. "I _really_ wanted you to hit the fucker."

Katie chimed in. "I'm glad no one will be able to press charges. Kendall, why?"

Kendall kept his mouth shut. He refused to bring up Jett's words. The way James stared at their finished tea, the memories were already close enough to the surface.

"I'm exhausted." James said before clamping a hand on Katie's shoulder. "I wish you all a good night. Dak, you're on breakfast tomorrow."

Then, with the barest glance at each of them, he trudged up to his room.

Dak planted a warm mug in Kendall's hand. A few minutes later, Kendall hadn't sipped his tea. Dak snapped his fingers, forcing Kendall's attention from the balcony and James' closed door back to the living room.

"So, you've been practicing badminton on the sly. Tell me about that." Dak said softly, probably sensing Kendall's need to go and comfort James.

"You know what? I'm tired too." Kendall stood, poured his untouched drink down the sink, and headed up the stairs.

"Your bedroom's that way." Dak joked. Kendall flipped him off and continued up to James' room.

Kendall slipped inside and shut the door softly. The reading lamp at the side of James' bed was on, casting a soft glow over the room. James wasn't reading, though. He lay in bed, one arm crooked over his upward turned face. He had forgotten to take off his watch, but the folded clothes on the armchair suggested he'd undressed.

James shifted his arm as if to peek from under it and then changed his mind. Kendall gritted his teeth, wishing he had clocked Jett. James might be good at pretending he'd be fine and he sure as hell would be reasonable, but that wasn't enough for Kendall. He needed to take the hurt away. Needed James to know that none of what Jett said was true.

Needed him to know that he was the most incredible guy Kendall had ever known.

Kendall pinched the hem of his shirt and drew it over his head. He tossed it over the back of the armchair and did the same with this pants.

Kendall slid into the crisp, cool sheets, rolling onto his side.

Neither of them spoke.

Kendall carefully unclasped the latch of James' watch, drew it off him, and placed it on the side table.

James still didn't remove his arm, but his fingers twitched.

Resting his head on James' shoulder, Kendall put a hand on his chest.

James curled closer, palm grazing Kendall's back and hip. Arousal thickened his cock, but Kendall ignored it. The edge of his lips was against James' skin, and he pressed them against the warmth, feeling James' heart pulse and his quick intake of breath.

Finally, that arm dropped and James cupped the back of Kendall's neck. Their eyes met, the seconds spinning and tangling until Kendall was caught and couldn't look away. He didn't want to, either.

Kendall pushed a foot against James' and hooked a leg over his waist, propping himself up. He fit himself against James, their erections pressing together with a burst of want. He restrained from thrusting and combed his fingers through James' hair, settling his grip at the side of James' neck. He urged James' chin up with his thumb and dipped his head.

The kiss was tender, unhurried.

Kendall breath shuddered when they pulled apart, and then he kissed him again, relishing the way James clutched and arched into him. Shivers slingshot through him as their tongues touched.

Feeling James' need, Kendall wrapped his hand around both their dicks and he stroked slowly, pulling out every grunt and gasp and shudder from James as he could. Every time James let go, Kendall soaked it up.

Kendall kissed down James' neck to the spot on his shoulder that made James buck and rumble with a moan, and Kendall returned each grunt, gasp and puff of breath until he didn't know whose was whose anymore.

Kendall felt James' pleasure crescendo and because of it, his own as well. He dropped another kiss, and then another and another. He couldn't get enough.

James was close, and Kendall felt the short, urgent bursts of breath tickle the seam of his mouth. Their gazes locked. A moment of connection, startling awareness, passed before orgasm plunged through them and they stilled, croaking together as their warm seed spilled over their stomachs.

Boneless, Kendall collapsed against James as they caught their breath, mingling their release over their treasure trails. James flexed under him as he shifted, reaching for tissues.

Kendall pushed up with a shy smile and took over, cleaning both of them. He caught the flush in James' cheeks as he reached for his lamp. Kendall had made that happen.

He climbed back into bed and James turned off the light, and without hesitation, James tucked Kendall against his side.

James shut his eyes and sighed. The feeling vibrated through Kendall's hand lying against James' stomach. That sick tightness surged inside, filling him up violently, insisting Kendall face what he knew it was deep down.

He trembled at James's side.

 _Oh._

 _Fuck._

XxX

This time things got awkward.

Kendall felt extremely… aware. So aware that everything he did seemed exaggerated. All that mattered was making James laugh. Making James banter with him. Making James _anything_.

Yet he seemed to be fucking it up, because over the following week, James grew distant.

If Kendall didn't know better, he'd think James was avoiding him.

James was still there, but he kept a ring of space around him. When Kendall flopped down on the couch next to him, James got up to make tea. When Kendall touched his arm, James pulled away to check the time on his watch. When Kendall climbed up to his room at night, James wouldn't come to bed until Kendall had fallen asleep, and he'd be up first in the morning.

When Kendall masked a sudden ache and joked about James not being _hot for him_ , James grew silent. He swallowed a lot. Then he told Kendall that he had a lot on his mind. Summer courses started next week and he had too much planning to do. To be fair, every time Kendall glanced at James' laptop he was working on economics slideshows.

Turned out Kendall freaked out about being with a guy after all.

He ran, navigating potholes while trying to sort out the pitfalls of his new situation, but he didn't get far. That sickness kept stinging him like a manic, evil wasp. He even had to stop running twice, bent over a gutter.

All he could imagine was the horrible hollowness that would consume him if he lost his friend.

XxX

Final grades were in.

Kendall checked his results online while Katie tried on a dress. "Can't go too short or too flashy, keep that in mind."

Katie tugged at the separating curtain and Kendall stopped looking at his screen and looked up. Katie wore a navy tank dress with splits up to the low thigh. "Looks classy to me."

"This one? Or the twisty dress one? Which one works better with my cleavage?"

"Ugh. Shouldn't your boyfriend be here for this?"

"No, I want to surprise him. We should hurry because my alarm just beeped. He'll be outside any minute now."

"Fine, the one you have on. It covers more."

"The other one it is."

Kendall huffed out a laugh and helped her to the cashier to pay. Once they were out of the store and into the early evening sunshine, Katie handed him her bag. "Take that home with you and shove it in my closet? And maybe do something about whatever's making you restless?"

"I'm not restless." He was _totally_ restless.

Dak made his presence known with a whistle, then slung an arm over Katie's shoulder and pulled her in for a kiss.

"That's my cue to leave." Kendall said. "Enjoy your dinner."

At the bus stop, Kendall continued checking his grades. He almost missed his ride when he saw an A+ next to applied econ.

He punched the sky and dashed into the bus. He couldn't wait to tell James. No matter what awkwardness was happening between them, James would be thrilled. Proud too, as he should be. Without James, it never would have happened.

He spotted James' car at the curb. He entered the house too excited to care about taking off his shoes or dumping his satchel. He darted to Katie's closet and put her dress away, and then bounced up the stairs calling James' name.

He heard the shower running and parked himself on the desk chair, setting his bag on James' desk. For a moment, he considered stripping and joining James, but he decided against it.

Kendall searched James' desk for a piece of paper to scribble a quote of the day on. He opened James' desk drawer and pulled out some wrinkled paper.

Kendall blinked. Looked at the second piece of paper and the third. He swallowed hard as he set the paper on the desk in the shoddy puddle of evening light coming through the window.

The shower shut off. He heard James' footsteps.

His throat had seized up and heat burned his eyes. He pinched the edge of the desk with his fingers as if that might ground him.

It didn't.

The air stirred behind him.

"Kendall?" James said. A drawer opened and closed. The wet towel _thwapped_ over the top of the door. "I thought you were meeting Logan and Carlos tonight?"

"Something came up." Kendall said stiffly. "I came home instead." He swiveled around slowly, hoping his stomach would come with him. "You're looking for a new place?"

James had one leg in his pants when he froze. He looked over at Kendall and then past him at the papers in the desk. Roommate Wanted notices pulled from pin boards. Slowly, James pulled up and buttoned his pants. "I was thinking about it. Just in case."

Kendall numbly nodded. "You were thinking about it." He repeated, a new bloom of pain hurtling through him. "Thinking of how you will up and leave us."

James abandoned his T-shirt and sat on the edge of the bed facing Kendall. He tried to take his hand, but Kendall leaned away. "Kendall, it's not like that. I just-"

"Want to leave us."

"No. Yes. I don't know. It might be best, but-"

Kendall gasped the second James uttered yes. He shoved off the chair and grabbed his bag. "Might be best?"

James stood, reaching for him again. Kendall jerked out of reach. "Don't touch me."

"You need to calm down so we can talk about this properly."

"You want to talk? You want to be mature about this? Well, here's what I think. You're wrong. You, James, who is always right, are so fucking wrong."

James kept himself in control, tempered, waiting for a break so he might slip in a word. Well, he wasn't going to get one.

"Fuck you, Mr. James Diamond. Fuck you." Kendall said, trying as hard as he could to keep his voice steady. But his voice betrayed him.

Kendall fled the bedroom without looking back. He couldn't bear to see James' sudden realization followed by the gentle way he would let Kendall down.

With a pounding heart, he took the stairs three at a time.

"I lied, Kendall!" James yelled from the balcony, but the words bounced off Kendall. He was too anguished, sad, and embarrassed. He couldn't take any more. "From the beginning, I lied. About how I feel. About the T-shirt. I lied."

Kendall slammed the front door and ran.

* * *

 **Done! So, yeah... that just happened. I'm going to go hide in a corner once again.**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment! Or, you know, you can yell at me if you want. :P**

 **I'm not quite sure when the next chapter will be up, but you won't have to wait too long for it.**

 **Until then!**

 **-Epically Obsessed**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I have to admit, I was going to wait a little bit before I uploaded this, but here we are. :P**

 **Before we get started, I would of course like to thank everyone that read last chapter. I would also like to give a huge thank you to annabellex2, winterschild11, RainbowDiamonds, Guest, and Side1ways for reviewing!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **James: Please come back so we can work this out.**

 **Kendall: Stop being so damn reasonable!**

 **James: Pretty please?**

 **Kendall: Let a Leo lose some steam, would you?**

 **James: Does that mean you are coming back eventually? Or do I have to bribe you with promises to do your laundry all summer?**

 **Kendall: But you won't be here all summer.**

 **James: It's complicated. Let's have this conversation in person.**

 **Kendall: I know talking is the sensible thing to do. But I want to lick my wounds in private.**

 **James: I never meant to hurt you. That is the last thing I want. Can I help lick your wounds at least?**

 **Kendall: Stop it.**

 **James: Stop what?**

 **Kendall: Making me laugh. Clearly I'm meant to be cursing you right now.**

 **James: You can curse me to my face, I won't stop you. In fact, I'd prefer it.**

 **Kendall: I'm turning my phone off now, James. I will talk to you later.**

Before switching off his phone, he sent two more messages. One to Dak and one to Katie. Kendall made his way to the pizza parlor where he had gone out with Lucy and close to where Dak was dining with Katie.

He ate a slice of pepperoni pizza as he stared out the window at the parking lot. Every time a car parked, his stomach flipped and he watched, each time reliving that moment James had arrived during his date with Lucy. That sudden tingling elation that he had felt.

The pizza sat heavy and greasy in his stomach. Maybe this was why most people opted for ice cream in these situations. The coolness would help numb the flaring nerves and frustration and waves of nausea.

Just the idea that James had been looking for another place…

He chucked his used napkin in the trash and shouldered out of the restaurant.

Time for part two of his moping hour.

Tyler wasn't working tonight at the skating rink and Kendall almost winced handing over the money for his gear. Families and groups of friends skated and laughed as they made rounds to snappy music.

As he rolled over the polished wood, Capital Cities' "Safe and Sound" jumbled the butterflies in his stomach even more as he thought of James' first economics lecture and the first time he and James officially met when he'd interviewed James for the room.

He threaded through other skaters, making fast rounds, determined to rid himself of this pent-up energy. But the more he skated, the more he pictured James on the rink. How he had stumbled and slipped. How his unnerving determination won out as he practiced and bettered himself. How Kendall had teased him. How they'd made that truth or dare bet.

Kendall spun to a halt on the spot where James had startled him by yelling his name and they had tumbled together. It had been so important that Kendall not let James up until he had smiled.

That had also been the first time he'd been aroused by James. And he'd pegged it on friction!

 _Really, Kendall. You're an idiot. That's an F on the paper of life._

"Kendall!"

At the edge of the rink, Dak and Katie were waving at him.

Thanking his lucky stars, he skated over and off the rink, beckoning them to a free bench at the back wall. Dak helped Katie maneuver the tight aisle and they sat next to him, Katie frowning, Dak with an expectant stare. Almost like he already knew what was going on.

"You said you needed us?" Dak said, his fingers playing with a loose lock of Katie's hair.

Kendall rested his helmet between him and Katie on the bench. He leaned back against the wall. "Tell me about the red T-shirt."

Dak stopped twirling Katie's hair. "Maybe James should."

"No. You said you gave it to him. Why? Tell me everything."

Katie rested her head on Dak's shoulder. Kendall had told her how he had practically seized the soft shirt and how people looked at him like he was a religious freak when he wore it. She knew he loved it. And apparently, she knew more. "You should tell him, Dak."

Dak sucked in his bottom lip. "I told James to tell you this. He said he would."

"The night you threatened to kick my ass?"

"Yes. Sorry about that, by the way."

"It's fine. You were protecting your friend. I get it." Kendall responded before continuing. "He told me you found out about us sleeping together."

"That's not all of it and he knows it."

"So tell me." Goosebumps prickled as he took a nerve-wracking breath. "JLM. It doesn't stand for Just Like Me, does it?" His voice hitched. "And it doesn't stand for Jesus Loves Me."

It suddenly hit him hard like a bat to his gut, knocking the air from his lungs.

Oh, God.

 _James!_

Tears swelled at the edges of his eyes, and he choked as an enormous smile filled him up on the inside.

Dak hummed, studying him before relenting.

"We were in our last year of high school and I swore I was in love with this girl Victoria. I didn't know what to do with the crazy jumpy energy inside me. I just wanted to show her how I felt. But I was relatively clueless as to what I should do.

So one day, on the middle of the lake after racing our dinghies to James' place, I asked him what I should do. Turned out James was a bit more clueless. _Buy her a T-shirt or something?_ he'd suggested. I laughed so hard I nearly fell into the lake. That had to be the least romantic gesture I had ever heard of and I told him so.

That Christmas I bought him that red T-shirt with the lettering JLM. As a joke, I made him promise that he would give this to the guy he fell in love with."

Through his blurry gaze, Kendall concentrated on the middle of the rink, on him and James looking at each other, Kendall's hand at James' lips. Staring so hard, he could almost feel James' warm, heavy weight and the whisper of his smile over his fingertips.

Dak continued, "James had it in his drawer for a long time. He told me he was going to give it to Jett. He had it in his bag to give to him the evening Jett broke up with him."

"Fucking Jett." Kendall muttered, gripping the bench with vengeance.

"See why I almost let you punch him?"

"See him again, and I will."

Dak shook his head. "No, you won't because Jett never got the T-shirt."

No, he hadn't.

"That's why I flipped when I saw you wearing it. I'd seen you tangled together in bed, but I hadn't really known what it meant until seeing JLM over your chest."

JLM. James Loves Me.

"You've been wearing that shirt for a while now." Katie said.

"Yes." He somehow managed to say, though it came out as a hiccup.

"James promised me he'd tell you how he feels." Dak said softly.

Kendall scrubbed a hand over his face. The Roommate Wanted notices. James' _I was thinking about it. In case. It's complicated._

How many times had Kendall told him they were just friends with benefits? No wonder he had a Plan B.

James loves me.

What had he yelled at him on his way out? That he'd lied from the beginning. From their first kiss, that casual _Who said anything about love?_

Kendall couldn't hold it in. He grabbed his phone, turned it on, and sent out a message.

 **Kendall: I know about the T-shirt.**

 **James: I'd rather not talk about this over text.**

James was right. His response couldn't merely come through a few lousy words that zipped through the air to James' phone. "It has to be memorable." He said to himself. "I have to make it memorable."

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

But she had this soft, relieved smile on her face like she'd been waiting for this moment for a long while. "You knew, didn't you?"

Katie inclined her head. "I didn't _know_ exactly. But I thought so."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"That's not for me to say, is it? You had to figure it out for yourself."

"I've been so blind."

"Blindest of us all." She said. "Now what do you mean, memorable?"

Kendall ran a hand through his helmet-matted hair. "I don't want to be a lazy Leo about what comes next."

Katie's eyebrows shot up as Dak's bunched together in confusion.

The sick, light, twisty feeling in his gut now felt like it was shooting through his feet. He was sure he would fall if he tried to stand, but at the same time, it made him want to laugh. "I'm giving him two days."

"Two days?" Dak asked.

"Before I speak to him."

"That's torture."

"No." Kendall clapped his hands over his phone, fingers entwining, and outlined a rough plan. Katie loved it. Dak looked a little wary, but then nodded and said he liked the idea. "That's my version of a red T-shirt."

XxX

 **Kendall: Do you trust me?**

 **James: Of course.**

 **Kendall: Good.**

 **James: Why?**

 **Kendall: Give me two days and follow two rules. No touching. No talking.**

 **James: Only listening?**

 **Kendall: And watching.**

* * *

 **Done! So it seems that Kendall has a plan! And the mystery of the red T-shirt if finally solved!**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

 **This chapter was on the short side, but it leads perfectly into the next chapter, which will unfortunately be the last chapter. That will be up next week!**

 **Until then!**

 **-Epically Obsessed**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I can't believe we're at the finish line!**

 **Before we get to the chapter, I would like to thank everyone that read last chapter. I would also like to give a huge thank you to annabellex2, RainbowDiamonds, winterschild11, Guest, and Side1ways for reviewing!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Kendall: I wake up wishing you were already looking at me.**

XxX

Kendall folded James' laundry at the kitchen table. He had four neat piles when James emerged from his room. In gray and black, James stared down at him from the balcony. A tingle under his skin had Kendall dropping James' shirt. He whipped it back up before it fell to the floor.

Twice Kendall caught James' chest swelling as if he were about to speak, and twice Kendall steeled a look at him until James let it go, rested his arms against the wooden railing, and simply watched.

An iron and board came out, and that's when things got tricky. Kendall didn't usually iron. He knew how it was done, in theory. He just couldn't remember the last time he'd done it. Still, it couldn't be too hard.

Steam sprayed in a cloud misting all over James' shirt, the one he had mentioned wearing for his first summer lecture.

"Shit!" He yelped and held up one finger to stop James from running down and saving him, while praying that running the iron over the wet drops would solve the problem.

No matter how hard he worked the iron, there were still creases and he'd ironed a fold down the back of the shirt. Fuck.

Kendall's phone buzzed in his pocket. He glanced up at a bemused James holding his phone.

Setting the iron down, he checked the message.

 **James: Okay. No touching. No talking. Is laughing allowed?**

Kendall glanced at him and scowled, then nodded.

Laughter softly rumbled from the balcony. When he was done, he gathered James' clean laundry and climbed the stairs to his room.

James hesitated, but stepped aside and let him put everything where it belonged.

It took every inch of willpower for Kendall to resist dropping the clothes and jumping into James' arms, but he powered through. He had something to say, and he was saying it.

XxX

 **Kendall: You make me want to be a better person, who eats actual vegetables.**

XxX

Kendall had gone shopping during the afternoon while Katie and Dak took James out for an afternoon at the park, and now he was back at home staring at a fuckload of fresh vegetables.

"Mrs. Diamond?" Kendall said when she answered. "It's Kendall here. James'-"

"I know who you are." Mrs. Diamond chuckled. "Please, it's Brooke."

"I'm lost, Brooke."

"Metaphorically or literally?"

"I'm in the kitchen."

"Oh dear." She laughed. "Where's my son?"

Kendall heard the telltale signs of a key sliding into the lock and the front door opening. Katie, Dak, and James were talking quietly.

"He just got home."

"He can't help you?"

"Here's the thing, Brooke." He said as James walked into the house alone. Katie and Dak had scampered off. Kendall hooked James' gaze and fought back another burst of need to hurdle over the kitchen island and attack James on the couch. "James once showed me how to make a vegetable lasagna, the non-microwave variety."

James' eyebrows shot up as he leaned back on the couch.

"Only," Kendall continued. "I sort of wasn't paying attention."

James shook his head, a small twitch at the corner of his mouth.

"I was hoping you might assist me this time?"

"Tell me where you are." She said.

He stared at the produce on the island before him. "I have vegetables."

Mrs. Diamond sighed, but Kendall sensed a smile too. "What vegetables, Kendall?"

Painstakingly, Kendall followed Brooke's instructions, keeping the phone on speaker so they could talk while he worked. Once, James tried to speak to his mom, but Kendall pointed a wooden spoon at him and he backed down, throwing his hands up, amusement and affection blazing in his eyes.

Between instructions, Kendall asked how Brooke was, and what she'd been up to since they'd visited. What her plans were over the summer.

"Katie and I are up in Minnesota at the end of July. I don't know James' plans, but maybe I can bus down for a night? You can make those delicious cookies. And I can eat them."

She laughed, so hearty and happy. "I take it you two have finally figured things out, then."

Kendall felt James' stare burn into him. When he looked over, James was still, possibly holding his breath.

"Let's just say I'm glad you didn't keep the stork."

XxX

 **Kendall: I want to always protect you from dicks that insult you.**

XxX

Kendall spent Sunday evening locked in his room, stretched on his bed. He ended one of the calls he had to make and made the other. The upstairs floorboards creaked and groaned. Kendall pictured James walking to and from his desk to the balcony.

Kendall smirked. Phone pressed to his ear, silence met his announcement. He fingered the open packed of yogurt raisins next to him and plucked out the last two. He rolled them in his mouth and savored the sweet flavor.

After a few minutes, he said his goodbyes and hung up. A soft laugh left him as he rolled over and trashed the packaging. He flopped onto his back, one arm flung out toward the nightstand, his bare heels skidding over the comforter as he snow-angeled in the sheets.

He slipped his hand under the pillow and drew out the envelope he had tucked there. He had found it taped to his bedroom door after coming home from the supermarket this afternoon. A blue envelope with his name on it. Dak's writing, by the looks of it.

But the contents inside were all Katie. He rolled his eyes as he drew out the folded paper once more.

Staring back at him was a section of the yearly horoscope their mom had sent at the beginning of the year.

 _Fear not rejection and heartbreak, Leo. Hold your head up high, be your glowing, fiery self and the right people will gravitate to you, maybe even a soul mate among them._

Kendall read and reread it. This was the part he feared most. James' friendship was the most important thing to him and he didn't want to lose it. Those fleeting thoughts of _what if_ made him nervous but Katie was right. Leaping was the most exciting, terrifying, and hopefully rewarding thing he would do.

Kendall switched off the lamp, tucked his restless fingers under his head, and smiled toward the still creaking floorboards above.

XxX

 **Kendall: You are not the best part of my day, you make my day.**

XxX

This was the second time Kendall sat through a Keynesian economics lecture, and the second time he kept both feet firmly planted on the floor, though his left was lightly tapping the frayed carpet in anticipation. He rubbed his palms over his thighs for the millionth time.

It helped that he was in the last row of the lecture hall and didn't think James had spotted him yet.

It _didn't_ help that James looked so damn good in the front of the class full of summer students. He wore khakis and the shirt that Kendall had ironed, undone at the collar. Casual and confident. He was engaging and he sparked curiosity. The room swelled with collective excitement, economics had never been so fun.

James' lecture flowed, his passion radiated, and he respected students as they answered questions and he carefully helped them navigate the trickier concepts.

"You can adapt and apply this theory to many facets of life." James said. Like the first time he gave the lecture, he outlined a few examples, using students from the audience to keep the lecture interactive.

This was his cue.

Kendall raised his hand and waved just enough to catch James' attention. When James saw him, his posture stiffened, he blinked rapidly then openly stared at him, his mouth parting, and then he gave a spontaneous laugh that stirred the class and made them glance at Kendall.

James gawked at the JLM T-shirt peeking out of Kendall's jacket and his face glowed. "Yes, _I_ -L-Y?"

The rush of those spoken letters down his middle almost rendered him speechless. "I have another area of life the multiplier effect could be adapted to." He somehow managed.

A wide smile. "Please, enlighten me."

Kendall leaned back in his seat and took a steadying breath. He flashed his dimples at James. "Love."

"Love. Please elaborate." There was an edge of desperation in the way he stressed _please_ , telling Kendall he needed to hear this.

"Imagine a person invests a lot into a relationship. For example, cooks, cleans, and tutors to show that they care and help make the other the best they can be. They show what they believe the meaning of love is. This person inspires trust that encourages them to want to do your laundry and cook and make you smile."

"Are you suggesting a Keynesian love approach could work?" James asked. He came a few steps up the aisle, his voice carrying throughout the room but Kendall felt every nuance of it on him.

Kendall felt weightless, as if his words had taken all his weight. "What do you think, Mr. James Diamond?"

XxX

 **Kendall: I don't want to KISS you. I want to kiss you in front of everybody. All the time.**

XxX

As soon as the lecture was over and students streamed down the aisles to snag James into conversation, Kendall and James held each other's gaze for one lingering, soul-tingling moment before Kendall ducked out.

Now he relied on Dak and Katie to give James directions to Kendall's last gesture.

"Thanks so much for this, Tyler." Kendall said, handing him a stick of carefully preselected music.

He grabbed one set of skating gear off the counter. The other bundle waited for James. "Turn on the music as soon as he hits the doors to the rink."

"You got it." Tyler said with a wink before heading to the back to get it set up.

With butterflies partying in his stomach, Kendall disappeared into the empty skating rink, dressed in his gear, and rolled out onto the polished floors. The neon lighting slashed blues and greens across the wood and Kendall skated through them. Once, twice, three times he made rounds, pushing faster, propelled by this newly defined lightness that stretched through all his limbs.

He came to a cocky, swiveling stop in the center of the rink, right over their spot just as the doors to the skating rink were thrusted open and James strode inside, his hair slightly wind-whipped, cheeks flushed, eyes bright and trained intently on Kendall.

Kendall's breath caught as those butterflies amped up.

On the aisle coming toward the floors, James strapped on his helmet, eyes glued to Kendall. Music cackled over the speakers and "You're The One That I Want" pumped into the room.

Kendall flashed his dimples full-force and added a waggle of his brows.

James' lips quirked and he stuffed his feet into his skates, yanked on the laces, knotted them, and rolled onto the rink toward Kendall. James moved with poise and purpose, and it sent a delicious shiver raking through Kendall.

With a steady, tidy slide, James swung right toward him and Kendall quickly shifted. James spun around. Tight and controlled. "You've been practicing." Kendall said.

James' grin grew. "I hoped it might come in handy sometime."

Again, James lunged for him and Kendall scooted out of the way.

"Why skating?" James' eyes glistened as if he already knew why.

"I'm recreating our first date." Kendall said, slowly skating backwards, beckoning him to follow.

"That was your date with Lucy."

"But it wasn't, was it?" Kendall lowered his voice. "I spent the entire evening skating with you and I never wanted to stop."

James' throat jutted with a hard swallow as he picked up speed.

Kendall skated backward, curving around the end of the rink, Jame whisper-close to toppling him. "This time though," Kendall cleared the butterflies trying to rise out of his throat. "This time I want to make it clear. You're the one that I want."

James surged forward and Kendall almost let him catch him that time. Almost. James' growl went straight to Kendall's cock and he clenched, shortening his glide. Their song "One Way or Another" played next and James gave him a devilish grin. "I'm gonna getcha by the end of this song, Kendall. Make no mistake."

Kendall sucked in his bottom lip. "Is that a promise?"

James' eyes narrowed on his mouth. "It is, and when I do, we are leaving immediately."

Kendall shook his head and laughed. "But I have a whole hour of songs for you. Songs to tell you everything about how I feel. How blind I've been, and-"

"I don't need to listen to them." James said. "Just like you didn't need to ask me your stock date questions. I already know."

James rolled faster, as if he had purposely been holding back. It caught Kendall off guard, giving James an advantage. Kendall probably could have darted out of his reach, but James' next words slowed him. "All I want is to hold you, Ken. I want to hold you and kiss you. And then I want to take you home and-"

James reached out and clasped Kendall's arms and they spun to a dizzying stop. James' leg shifted between Kendall's, flush against his hardening groin. James ran his hands up and down his JLM shirt. James hadn't worn his wrist guards and Kendall felt James' warmth sink through the thin material. Their helmets bumped as Kendall angled his chin up a half inch. James' gaze stroked his face and Kendall trembled with how much he needed James to kiss him. How much he needed to kiss James.

Their lips met halfway in a bruising, needy kiss that Kendall felt echoing in his fingers, his toes, the tips of his ears, the base of his spine, and his cock. Definitely his cock.

Kendall gasped into the kiss as he yanked off his wrist guards and tossed them aside. He ran his freed palms over James' shoulders to the back of his neck, massaging a moan out of him. James' erection pressed hard against Kendall's thigh and he cocked his hips into it. Pleasure rolled through him and he lost his footing and rolled sharply back. James steadied him at the elbows and Kendall felt James' grin mix into their kiss.

They parted an inch, breath hot and heavy between them. "Let's go home, James. Or we're going to wreck this skating rink."

XxX

 **Kendall: Together we could take on the world and two eventual rugrats.**

XxX

Kendall had borrowed Dak's car, which meant he and James had to drive separately. It felt like forever until Kendall was parking, James squeezing in behind him.

Kendall bounced out of the car and into the empty apartment a few steps ahead of James. Then he was stripping off his clothes on the stairs as he raced to James' room. He shrugged out of his jacket, peeled off his left sock, then his right. He paused mid-way to shimmy out of his jeans and stepped on them to pull his feet free. With a warm laugh, James followed swiftly behind picking up Kendall's trail of clothes.

Kendall flung open James' door and leaped onto the bed, rolling onto his back, arms flung out, legs slightly spread.

James paused at the door as he took in Kendall on his bed wearing only the tighty whities he had worn at James' roommate interview and the JLM T-shirt. They stared at each other, the tension between them taut and sparking. Kendall drew up his heel and let his leg fall to the side. A hard-on punched at his underwear.

James was far too overdressed.

He followed Kendall's thought, because he stepped inside his room, dropped Kendall's collected clothes on the floor and kicked his door shut. Carefully, he undid his watch and set it on his bookshelf. He worked the buttons on his shirt and shrugged out of it.

"Four." He said, hazel eyes steeling Kendall. James tossed the shirt over his shoulder and it caught on the doorknob.

"Four what?" Kendall palmed his aching dick.

James' undershirt hit the armchair. "Four rugrats."

Pants pooled at the floor by the bottom of the bed, and Kendall smiled.

"Three."

James whipped off his boxer-briefs and the mattress dipped as James made even quicker work of climbing on the bed and stretching over Kendall.

"Perfect." James said, their noses bumping lightly.

Kendall admired James' thick cock straining against his own. He arched up into James' grinding weight.

"But I think," Kendall said, lifting his chin. "First comes some kissing?"

Their mouths met in a hot, desperate kiss that robbed Kendall of all thoughts except one. Closer. He needed to be closer. His hand jammed between their hot thrusting bodies as he shoved his underwear enough to free his dick, then gasped as James spat on his palm and took both of them in a slick grip.

Their frenzy slowed with some massive will-power on both their parts.

They nestled together, still hard, still rubbing, but their focus had shifted.

James spoke first after the softest brush of his lips to the bridge of Kendall's nose. "The stupidest thing I've ever said was that I only wanted in your pants. That I didn't care for falling in love. It was a lie, Kendall. I already loved you the first time I kissed you, and I love you even more now."

Kendall soaked it in and rubbed his cheek over James' just-prickling stubble. A giddy slam of nerves made him fluster and he resorted to his go-to response. "You should know that this stroking of...my ego is very pleasant."

That earned him a light tug to his balls.

Kendall rocked gently and pinched the nape of James' neck. His sigh warmed the air between them. "I guess, in my own way, I was lying too. To myself. I've had these feelings for a while." Kendall carded his fingers through James' hair, studying the beautiful elation on his face. "I only understood them the night we… after Jett. I didn't know what to do with the feelings and then I saw the Roommate Wanted posters."

"I had started looking around for rooms about a week before you found those. I wasn't _planning_ on moving out, I just...I thought my heart might break if you didn't want me back. I would have needed to leave. To put some space between us"

Kendall swallowed. "Just the idea of you leaving still makes me mad." He balled a hand and thumped it against James' shoulder blade.

This only made James smile.

"When did you know you were falling for me?" Kendall asked.

"Early."

"What's with the the twitch of your lips?"

"Because it was the first time we had Thursday coffee. The day you drank air."

Kendall felt the heat rise up his neck and cheeks. "I don't know why I did that. You made me nervous even then, I guess. I didn't know what to do with myself. Looking back, it's clear that I liked you. I was so afraid of losing our friendship that it blocked me from letting myself see this. Us. _This_ us."

They kissed again. Kendall moaned and thrust against James, wanting to feel more. Love, happiness, hope, and desire balled together between their stomachs,

Kendall glanced at the side table, at the supplies he'd bought and placed earlier that day. "I need you to make love to me now."

"I thought you didn't believe in making love?"

"With you, I believe in anything."

A swivel of hips and a rush of excited shivers. James stripped Kendall's underwear off him. "You're keeping the shirt on."

James gathered the shirt up to Kendall's chin and kissed Kendall's chest, lavishing attention to his sensitive nipples and making him buck.

Lube entered the equation, and the cool liquid met fingers that gently probed his ass. They had played like this before. But tonight, Kendall would have James filling him up and the thought had him fucking down on James' fingers in anticipation. When James swallowed his straining dick to the base, Kendall thanked his lucky fucking stars.

James sucked as he prepared him, then he torturously pulled off Kendall and came up to kiss him on the lips. "I like how I make you squirm."

A small laugh slipped out of Kendall as he fleetingly reminisced about the last two days. "Same here. You were so close to jumping me yesterday, weren't you?"

The condom came out of its package and James rolled it on. A lot of lube slathered him next. He hooked Kendall's leg up, wet fingers gripping his thigh. "I took a lot of cold showers."

Kendall smiled and lifted for one more kiss. "You can jump me now."

James positioned himself, nudging his cock at Kendall's entrance. For a moment, Kendall clenched and stiffened despite yearning for it to finally happen.

James must have felt it, because he stopped and kissed the inside of Kendall's knee. His mouth parted and Kendall cut off the _We can slow this down_ that he knew James would offer with a kiss.

Kendall stroked himself. "Keep going."

James held his gaze as he inched inside, his expression focused, intense, and then slackening the more he filled Kendall up.

Watching James' face made the burn and discomfort worth it. He'd take any pain to make James feverishly groan.

James rocked slowly, his balls lightly slapping Kendall's ass. Kendall's grip loosened on the sheets as he relaxed.

James shifted his angle and when he pushed in, Kendall gasped. "More of that." He said and met James' next thrust in a desperate need to feel the pleasurable pressure again. Every time James entered him, he felt a need for more, harder, faster. He said as much, and James gave it to him.

The pressure wave grew and he groaned loudly when James gripped his dick and stroked in time to the thrusts. It sent him over the edge. Kendall whimpered as pleasure slammed into him and his orgasm hit in thick, fast waves and he came in James' hand.

James pumped a few more times, thrust all the way to the hilt and stiffened as he climaxed, cock pulsing inside Kendall, making him clench.

James let out a strangled moan, and his weight was warm and welcome when he collapsed onto Kendall and pressed their mouths together.

Every part of Kendall felt sensitive. Even James' breath trickling down his throat made him shiver.

"We are definitely going to have to do that again. A lot."

James laughed as he slipped out of him and dealt with the condom and getting a warm washcloth to clean up the bit of coe that had seeped out of James' hand.

With half-lidded eyes and a rather satisfied smile, James lay next to Kendall and smoothed his T-shirt down. "It's official. You are amazing in every way possible. Here." He touched Kendall's head. "Here." Kendall's heart. "And here." He swatted Kendall's ass. "And I am very much on board with doing that again. A lot."

James skimmed his fingertips up over Kendall's arm and shoulder to his chin. Their lips brushed together. Kendall closed his eyes and savoured the sensation. The gentleness, the slip of tongue across his bottom lip, the electricity zinging when the tips of their tongues touched.

His heartbeat rammed in his chest and he was breathless.

This whole... _them_ made him quiver inside, made him laugh.

James pulled back, watching with a softly amused expression that made Kendall vow to take all the risks and break all the laws so long as he could cause that again. And again and again and again.

XxX

Kendall knew James had to teach later in the morning, but James shrugged it away. He'd live off two hours of sleep or less if they still had more to say.

And Kendall still had more to say.

"I told my mom about us." Kendall happily tucked himself against James' side. "I rendered her speechless. _My_ mom!"

"I really wish I'd heard. Or not heard as was the case."

"When she found her voice, she said she was happy for us and that it was in the stars from the beginning." Kendall pressed his palm to James' cheek. "I laughed so fucking hard James, because she was right. The proof is there, in our chat history, when I said-"

"You said it was destiny. That it was written in the stars."

Kendall swallowed, throat dry. "Yeah." He started blinking rapidly, heat creeping up his chest and neck.

Kendall kissed James again, before breaking off. "Minnesota in July!"

James pulled that thread of thought into something more coherent. "How about we go up to your mom's then mine together?"

"She'd like that. I'd like that. They'd like that. Fuck. We all would like that."

James twined their fingers together. "When we get back, and take your time to consider the emotional and economic components, what if we shared a room?"

"And rent out the other?"

"That would be the economic part of it, yes. Plus, it could help fund your master's next year."

Kendall tapped James' temple. "Not just a handsome face. Let's do it."

James slapped his ass and then dipped down to kiss it better. "Give it the summer."

"I will. Irrespective of the economic part, I like the idea."

* * *

 **Done! So Kames is FINALLY officially together!**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

 **We still have one more chapter to go, which will be the epilogue. That will be up tomorrow!**

 **Until then!**

 **-Epically Obsessed**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello again everyone!**

 **Before we get to this last chapter, I would like to thank everyone that read and supported this story! I would also like to give a huge thank you to Guest, RainbowDiamonds, winterschild11, Side1ways, and annabellex2 for constantly sharing their thoughts!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The outdoor pavilion featured exposed beams, antlered chandeliers, and about a million fairy lights. Lights that reflected in the lake that edged the reception venue.

Far away from that end of the pavilion, Kendall sat at one of the blue-clothed tables at the edge of the dance floor. He leaned an elbow on the edge of the table and bit the end of an ink pen he'd swiped from the guest book. Borrowed. He'd put it back soon.

Over the hundred-odd wedding guests sitting or dancing, Kendall searched for James, who'd taken Katie for a waltz while Dak went to check how many rowboats were available.

Carlos and Logan were stuffing mint chocolates in each other's mouths and kissing off stray smudges of chocolate.

"He's over there." Logan called to Kendall, pointing toward the deck.

Kendall's stomach flipped, like it did every time he saw James. He leaned in his perfectly fitting suit against a wooden railing next to Katie, one hand on her shoulder as they spoke. She said something that made James light up and glance over to find Kendall.

"You've got it so bad." Carlos said. "You can say whatever friends with benefits bullshit you like, but I don't believe it for a second."

Kendall dragged the end of the pen over his jaw and set the tip on the cream origami fan, careful not to blot the ink. He wrote a quote of the day, capped the pen, and refolded one end of the paper fan. He slipped it into his breast pocket and looked over at Logan and Carlos.

"You're right." He tossed out there. "You shouldn't believe it."

At the same time, Logan and Carlos said, "I knew it!"

Logan leaned forward, playing his fingers over the plume of candlelight. "When did you finally figure out it was more?"

Warm hands curved over his shoulders and gently squeezed. James answered, "I had hoped for a long time, but I knew the feelings had to be requited the moment I found him in the kitchen cooking for me of his own free will." They laughed, but Kendall strongly felt there was truth to that.

James spoke in Kendall's ear. Tingles scuttled down his back and legs. "Dance with me?"

He let James slide their fingers together and pull him out of his chair. "Dance me to the guest book? I have a pen to return."

The funnel-neck entrance to the pavilion holding the guestbook was empty of guests.

Once Kendall dropped the pen in its place, James pulled him close. The music was slow, meant for a moment of intimacy, and a fresh lake breeze added to Kendall's shiver.

Kendall spread his hands over the shirt under James' coat, drawing in the warmth, smirking when James flexed.

Dak surprised them by emerging from the dark.

He blinked just once before a warm smile formed on his face and he winked at them. "Have either of you seen Katie?"

"She's giving her congratulations to the bride and groom."

Dak bristled. He wasn't exactly fond of Katie's history with the groom. It was almost the same intense glare that James had given Jo when Kendall had led her for a waltz. It had felt great. The glare, for sure, but even more the dancing with Katie afterward, laughing so deeply, because just as they had promised at the start of the year, they had both moved on.

Dak narrowed his eyes toward the groom and Katie on the dance floor. "There are row boats, Hotstuff." He said to James. "I've hooked two up for us."

James rubbed Kendall's arm in response to the way Kendall clutched him.

Kendall relaxed. Before Dak took off to snag his girlfriend back, Kendall said to James, "You once asked me if Dak calling you Hotstuff bothered me."

Dak hesitated in Kendall's peripheral vision.

Kendall continued. "The answer is the same as it was then. Hell yeah." Kendall leaned in and lightly bit James' ear, relishing James' tremble against him. "You're _my_ Aries. _My_ Hotstuff."

Dak snorted and hoofed it to Katie. "Meet you on the lake, Hotstuffs."

Kendall shook his head at Dak's retreating form, but he couldn't fight the smile that broke across his face. James didn't waste a moment. He backed Kendall against a wide beam until their bodies were pressed together. Their kiss started out possessive, needy. Kendall gripped James hard against him as if they could sink into one another. James' groan whispering over his lips brought them back to reality.

"I suppose this level of passion has to wait." James said.

"At least until more people are drunk." Kendall agreed and flashed his dimples.

James laughed and they kissed again. This kiss was soft and it sent Kendall's heart racing. Kendall drew out the fanned paper from his breast pocket. He was about to pass it to James but a burst of upbeat music interrupted. Kendall threaded their hands together and led James out of the pavilion.

Lanterns lit a path that forked, one path wound back to a parking lot, but it was the other that Kendall bravely took, leading to the lake. Tied to the piers under the pavilion were a couple of bobbing dinghies. The lake loomed large and dark, save for a few ripples of reflected fairy lights and a sliver of moonlight.

Hairs lifted on Kendall's nape and arms and he was sure James could see his heart beating in his chest. As they drew close to the water, Kendall's shoulders tightened and he licked his lips. Fear of water was only part of it.

Kendall pressed the paper fan to James' chest.

James took it, arching a brow.

"Quote of the day." Kendall said in response. "Read it."

James opened the fan and read the words. Carefully, he tucked the fan into his breast pocket, and hooked a hand in the lapels of Kendall's jacket and gently tugged. Their foreheads met and James' other hand cupped his neck, brushing Kendall's jaw. "That's what I said."

"Yes, and I said it too. I'm saying it now."

Holding his breath and clutching James' fingers, Kendall stepped into one of the rowboats. James climbed in after him, sitting them down and scooping Kendall in his arms.

The boat rocked gently and Kendall shuffled into James' warmth behind him.

James tightened his hold on Kendall's shaky body. "I'm going to need to hear you say it."

Kendall looked at James over his shoulder and grinned. "I love...that you're such a good swimmer."

James pinched Kendall's side before leaning in for a kiss, stealing the rest of Kendall's words away. "Save the games for later."

Kendall kissed him back. "I love you, James Diamond. I _love_ you."

James' responding smile was contagious, and Kendall couldn't help but return the smile as James responded.

"You're a pain in the ass sometimes, but I love you too."

* * *

 **Done! I can't believe this story is actually over. This is my favorite story that I've done, and I'm so thankful to you all for supporting it and always sharing your thoughts.**

 **I would love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

 **Even though this story is over, I still have a couple of things in the works as well as a couple of stories still going, so I'll still be around. :P**

 **I love you all so much! I guess as far as this story is concerned, this is goodbye.**

 **-Epically Obsessed**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Surprise! So, it's been a little over a month since this story was completed. After I posted the last chapter, I wasn't quite ready to let this story go. But I also knew that I didn't have the time or any ideas for a sequel. But then I started thinking and came up with this as kind of a bonus chapter of sorts to check in with everyone.**

 **So, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Overcoming your obstinacy is a tricky matter this week, Leo, but you won't rest unless you do. Look toward compromise and tackle your stubbornness into submission. If you don't, you're in for some sleepless nights.**

Was it him, or were his horoscopes becoming unnervingly accurate?

Kendall closed the email his mom had sent and tossed his phone on the gray pleated comforter he'd pulled over his naked lap.

He rested against the cool headrest and took in James' childhood bedroom. The rug Kendall's palms and knees ached to become intimately familiar with. The dresser Kendall imagined pressing James against as he sank to his knees. The framed, smartass posters THE COMMA and THE APOSTROPHE Kendall wanted to rattle…

He fished his hand under the blanket and palmed his arousal. Three days without sex with James was killing him.

 _Why did he ever bet that a Leo could outwait an Aries?_

James walked into the bedroom, the towel from his shower slung low over his hips. He hadn't bothered to dry himself and water dripped from his hair and trailed over the planes of his chest.

James stretched and his muscled stomach flexed. He dropped a hand to his treasure trail and played his fingers through it, dipping his fingertips under the towel into the slight fringe of his pubic hair. Kendall's breath caught in his chest.

James spoke, voice low, controlled. "Are you sure you can outlast me, Kendall?"

Kendall snapped his drooling mouth shut and looked up at James' amused expression.

Plastering on his best bored smile, Kendall shrugged. "You'll ask for it first, Mr. James Diamond."

"We'll see." James said nonchalantly. He unwrapped his towel and used it to scrub his hair and dry his chest. His cock swelled and stabbed the air toward Kendall.

Kendall's dick punched the comforter. Torturously, Kendall ignored it and laced his fingers behind his head. "Say I win, Aries, and you can fuck me any way you want."

The heat in James' gaze sent goosebumps racing over Kendall's chest, perking his nipples. He clenched his fingers together to keep from tweaking them.

The towel slapped against the floor and James climbed on top of him, a warm and satisfying weight. Leaning forward, James bumped their noses. Amused hazel eyes made Kendall shiver.

The barest swivel of Kendall's hips had James pressing his thick length against his. They'd be touching if it weren't for the damn comforter! He swallowed a moan and grinned at James.

James' mouth curved and he whispered a kiss against the edge of Kendall's mouth. "Tempting, Leo. But very little could top watching you squirm."

James rolled off him onto his side of the bed, leaving Kendall hot and bothered and hornier than hell. Overcome his obstinacy? With James so blatantly pushing all his buttons? Never.

Kendall punched his pillow, switched off the side lamp, and wriggled under the covers. Barely five minutes of glaring at the dark ceiling had passed when little bursts of air seeped under the blanket. The mattress quivered. James' breathing came out strangled.

Jesus. This man would be the death of him.

Kendall curled onto his side and pressed his nose against the nape of James' neck, breathing in his old wood and dark vanilla scent. "Need a hand, James?"

James groaned and the quivering grew more violent. He rolled onto his back, stroking himself long and slow and then short and fast. Kendall's dick throbbed. "I'm handling myself just fine, Ken. But feel free to touch me if you can't resist."

"I can resist." Barely.

"Suit yourself." James quickened his pace and groaned as he shot over his lower stomach. He lay there, boneless, breathing a little choked. He winked at Kendall and dragged himself into the bathroom.

Kendall immediately shot his hand under the blankets and gripped his dick.

With a knowing grin, James came back. He crawled over Kendall and kissed the top of the arm that Kendall had under the blanket. Kendall stopped stroking.

"Don't stop. Clearly you need to jerk off."

Kendall let go of his achingly hard dick and put both hands once more behind his head. "Nah, I'm good." _Whhhhhhy?_

James shook his head, lips twitching. "Change your mind any time."

"I can handle it." Shoot him. Shoot him now.

Looked like this stubborn Leo was in for a sleepless night.

XxX

"Coffee." Kendall murmured to James' mom as he stumbled into the kitchen. "Please. _Coffee_."

He jumped as a fresh-faced James appeared from behind the open fridge, chuckling. "Morning."

Kendall scowled at him. This bone-weary, aching tiredness was all James' fault. Damn him for being so damn irresistible.

James hummed to the song trickling out the radio and spooned yogurt into bowls.

"Coffee." Kendall pleaded.

"Out of coffee, I'm afraid." Brooke said, drying her hands on her apron. "All we have is tea."

Kendall rubbed his eyes and rested his forehead against the cupboard. In his peripheral vision, James plucked a banana from the fruit bowl and peeled it slowly, smirking.

Kendall slammed his eyes shut.

"You seem tense today, Kendall." Brooke said.

"That he is." James said flatly. "Really pent up."

 _That asshole!_ Kendall composed himself and calmly opened the cupboard for a mug. Just for that, he'd hear James beg before the day was out. "Tea sounds perfect."

The phone rang and Brooke left the kitchen to answer it. Kendall flicked on the kettle and planted a tea bag into a mug on the bench.

Opposite him, James sliced banana into the bowls, running a languid gaze over Kendall's rumpled hair and favorite red JLM shirt. He took in the jeans Kendall had slipped into. "Couldn't find pants of your own?"

Kendall hooked a thumb into belt loop, casually pulling it enough to reveal what little else he wore. Banana half cut, James paused and murmured heavenward, baring the smooth column of his throat.

Kendall wanted to leap over the island, shove him against the wall of family photos and suck his neck until debauched moans tickled his ear.

He spun for the kettle and poured water into his mug.

"Dak called this morning." James said. "We're meeting him and Katie around ten."

"Meeting for what?" In the snippets of sleep Kendall got last night, he'd pictured spending the day rolling around with James in bed.

"Cherry picking."

"The whole day?" Kendall smoothed out his whine, and shrugged. "Super."

James finished cutting the banana, a knowing twinkle in his eye. "Don't worry. When mom leaves, we have the house to ourselves for an hour beforehand." He lifted his brows. "Was there anything...particular you wanted to do?"

Kendall dunked his tea bag into the water. James' eyes followed the motion, the dart of his tongue over his lower lip had Kendall pausing.

He dazzled James with his dimples and slowly, ever so slowly, dunked the tea bag again. "I can think of something."

"What's that?"

"Crack open my laptop and touch up some web design work."

Kendall couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard James growl. Actually growl. His dimples deepened as he dunked that tea bag again.

James reached over and grabbed a couple of apricots from the fruit bowl. He rolled them in the palm of his hand, eyes trained on Kendall's mug "Great. I've got work to plough through as well."

Kendall gently squeezed the tea bag. "We can do it side by side. What do you think?"

James' hazel eyes darkened. He pressed his fingers into the apricos, lips pressed in a tight line.

With a smirk, Kendall lifted the tea bag to his lips and sucked out the remaining tea.

"That was your brother, James." Brooke said.

Kendall slapped a hand over the tea bag he was debasing. The knee-jerk reaction shoved the tea bag into his mouth just as James' mom re-entered the room. Heat washed up his neck and bitter fruit grains seeped onto his tongue.

"He'll be home tonight. Would you and Kendall mind making dinner while I pick him up?"

"We'd love to. Isn't that right?"

Kendall's eyes watered. But that might have just been the thought of cooking dinner.

Shaking his head, James took pity on Kendall, setting his apricots down and sliding around the kitchen island. "I think the doorbell rang, Mom. Might want to check."

"That bell is far too quiet from here…" Brooke muttered as she left again.

"Oh, Kendall." James said as he pinched the edge of the paper tab stuck on Kendall's bottom lip. He tugged out the tea bag and set it on the banana peel. Bracing a hand on Kendall's hip under the edge of the T-shirt, he leaned in. His breath fanned warmly over Kendall's nose before he sucked the beads of raspberry tea off his lips. "You have no idea."

"No idea?" Kendall asked. "Of how much you want to jump me?"

James' hazel eyes smoldered and Kendall's insides plummeted to his toes. James fisted the JLM letters on Kendall's shit and pushed him against the hard edge of the island counter. Their thighs and lower stomachs pressed together. Kendall grabbed James' ass, fingers skating over the soft slacks he wore, dipping into his crease. James was as hard as he was.

He grinned.

A hard squeeze came to the back of Kendall's neck and James dropped a single, feather-light kiss on his lips. "Let's eat." At Kendall's last-ditch effort at turning that dirty, James rolled his eyes and added, " _Breakfast_."

XxX

Slouched in an armchair with his feet propped up on the coffee table, Kendall pretended to work. Halfway across the room, James sat at the round dining table, fingers flying over his laptop.

Kendall admired. _Nothing_ phased James when he was in the zone. All of his concentration laser-beamed to the work at hand. He was so in control. So goddamn beautiful.

Kendall opened the chat in his inbox and pinged James.

 **Kendall: That fruit salad tasted amazing, by the way. Particularly the apricots…**

 **James: Give in, Leo, and I'll give you another helping.**

 **Kendall: Give in? Have you met me?**

 **James: Go jerk off then.**

 **Kendall: I can hold out until you crack.**

 **James: We'll see.**

Kendall shifted his laptop, brushing over his hard on. A small groan wheezed out of him. James plugged away at whatever the hell he was working on without a single glance Kendall's way.

Jesus, it itched under Kendall's skin to ruffle a few feathers.

 **To: James Diamond**

 **From: Kendall Knight**

 **Subject: Give in and…**

 **Straddle my face. Shove your hard dick into my hot, wet mouth and pound my throat. When you're close, pull out and slide your throbbing head through my right dimple. Feel my hammering pulse in your balls as they rub my throat.**

 **Groan my name and I'll smirk for you, James. That dimple will deepen and you can fuck my smile until you come over my face.**

James' phone dinged with the incoming mail, and Kendall surreptitiously watched as his guy stopped typing and clicked the touchpad.

James' eyes scanned the screen. He blinked, hands pausing over the keyboard. Then he went back to typing.

 _What the hell was this guy made of?_

Kendall was one wrong twitch away from creaming his pants and James had the clarity to keep working?

A new mail popped into his inbox.

 **To: Kendall Knight**

 **From: James Diamond**

 **Subject: Give in and…**

 **Wrap your hands in my hair as I kneel in front of you. I'll suck your balls into my mouth while I finger you until your legs are shaking. Then I'll massage your prostate until you've forgotten your name, and I'll swallow you down as you helplessly shoot your load.**

Holy shit! Kendall thought he was hard when James resisted his efforts. James joining the fight? Blue balls had never been so blue.

Ding!

 **James: Top that, Kendall.**

 **Kendall: How about I top you!**

James didn't reply, and his expression gave nothing away.

Kendall wished he could crawl into cyberspace and retract the message. Sure he'd wondered what it might be like to sink into James, how tight he'd feel, what sounds he would make as Kendall plunged into him over and over. But James had, quite matter of fact, said he only topped.

Kendall _loved_ James breaching him and fucking his ass. Loved the sweet, pleasurable burn and rub of his prostate, loved the intensity of orgasm it gave him.

He also wanted to bury himself as deep into James as he could. Wanted him to unravel on every level possible.

Kendall sank back into the armchair and looked up at James just in time to see him averting his eyes.

 **James: You look good when you blush like that.**

 **Kendall: I'm sure I look even better when I come.**

 **James: You are hands down the most stubborn person I know.**

 **Kendall: Is that you giving in, Aries?**

James shut his laptop and crossed the rug separating them. It was Kendall's turn to keep his gaze rooted to his screen. Kendall threw out a yawn just for the hell of it.

A deep chuckle. James rounded the back of his armchair and slipped his hands to Kendall's shoulders. He squeezed and snaked his fingers over Kendall's chest, then down over his stomach. Kendall exploded in goosebumps, and it took all of his self-control not to curse with pleasure. He tilted his head back and looked at his lip-twitching James.

James dipped his head and pressed a kiss to Kendall's forehead. He skimmed his mouth to the top of Kendall's ear.

Kendall shivered. His voice came out husky. "Something you want to say to me, James?"

"Yes."

Kendall's balls tightened.

James reached for the laptop and shut it. "It's time to pluck some cherries."

XxX

The cherry orchard was a twenty-minute drive-or a five minute row-across the lake. A few months ago, crossing the deep body of water in a dingy would have been impossible for Kendall. After a few swimming lessons with James, he knew he was in confident hands. Still, a rush of nerves swept through him as he clutched James' hand and climbed into the rocking dingy.

James tugged him onto his lap, cocooning him. "I've got you, gorgeous."

Teeth softly scraped the curve of his shoulder, sending butterflies to fight his nerves. Kendall wriggled closer, reveling in James' responding hiss.

"If this is your way of distracting me, it's working."

James dragged his lips up Kendall's neck and kissed him under the ear. "Good."

Stomach muscles shifted against Kendall's back as James dipped the oars into the water and pulled. Rowing was awkward and slow with Kendall nestled between his legs.

"Should I sit on the other bench?" Kendall asked, cursing himself for the shake of his voice.

James squeezed his thighs around Kendall's. "You feel very good right where you are."

Kendall looked over his shoulder into James' steady hazel eyes. Surrounded by his worst fear, water rippling with breezes, Kendall had never felt so safe. The warmth of that feeling almost stopping his breath.

He couldn't give in first. He just couldn't. Not after making such a fuss. Not after James had upped the ante.

Kendall winked. "If you get off on rubbing that impressively hard length against my ass, it counts as a win for Leo."

James snorted. "You forget, I've had much practice being patient around you."

Kendall hid a sheepish grin and shifted on the bench.

James lost the rhythm of his rowing, his breath hitching softly. The left oar dragged against the surface of the water, pulling the dinghy to one side.

Kendall pressed this sudden advantage. "What if I bend over that bench and let you take me in the middle of the lake? You can pump into me and I'll spoil the bottom of your boat."

"You'll do anything to get a rise out of me, won't you?"

"Pretty much. But I'm thinking one rise in particular."

"Fuck, Kendall."

"That's the idea, James."

James' laugh rumbled through him making Kendall's heart stutter. Jesus. He wanted to touch. Wanted to _be_ touched so damn much.

They rowed the last couple of minutes across the lake and James helped him onto solid ground. After knotting the dinghy to a tree, James led Kendall into the cherry orchard. They grabbed a tin bucket and ventured deep into the trees. Hand in hand, they plodded through thick grass, passing old step stools, forgotten buckets, and stepped on cherries.

At the end of a narrow aisle, James pushed Kendall up against a tree trunk. His back hit the rough bark and James pressed himself tight, one leg cozying at Kendall's crotch. Their fingers untangled and Kendall lifted his hands to either side of James' face, greedily taking the kiss slanting over his lips.

A surge of sensation had Kendall spinning them around, shoving James up against the tree. He cocked his hips and swallowed James' low moan.

He slipped his hands into the top of James pants and dropped to his knees on the carpet of overripe cherries. He pressed his nose against James' hard dick and breathed heavily through the fabric of his jeans. "Gonna say it, James?"

Kendall rubbed his chin against James' shaft and watched the man's hazel eyes darken, pupils widening in heady lust.

Kendall popped open James' buttons-

"Whoa!" Came a startled male voice to their side.

Dak, leading Katie by the hand, had rounded into the narrow aisle of cherry trees. Kendall scrambled to his feet while James thumped his head against the trunk and buttoned his jeans.

Dak bounced his gaze between them, amusement and mortification warring for dominance in his gaze. He began to step forward as if to curtain Katie from sight and rocked back again. "I've never been so glad your sister's blind."

Katie arched an eyebrow "Oh dear God. Thank you, Dak, for that wonderful imagery."

"Imagery? I didn't give you any. For good reason!"

"What _else_ am I supposed to picture when you get all high-pitched like that? When I know your best friend and my brother are involved?"

Kendall shoved his hands in his pockets and grinned. "Sorry, sis." He said. "Dak caught Aries finally giving in to Leo."

A light smack hit Kendall's ass as James passed him and moved to Katie's side.

"Looked like Leo was about to do the giving if you ask me." Dak said, and then cursed himself.

Katie laughed, and James spun her into a hug, looking over her shoulder at Kendall with an amused glint in his eye. "Let's get on with it."

XxX

After hours picking and eating cherries, Dak and Katie left to help prepare dinner at Dak's.

Kendall and James sent the cherries they'd collected with them and made a slow round through the orchard, passing families and couples. Kendall rounded a sprawling-limbed cherry tree and almost smacked into someone. "Sorry-"

Kendall looked up and froze. It felt like the wind had been punched out of him. Seriously? Of all people to bang into, it had to be James' ex?

Jett stood in a sliver of afternoon sunlight that made his hair pop and his eyes sparkle. He hugged a small bucket of cherries, took James in from head to toe, and fucking _smiled_.

Kendall's stomach clenched tightly.

Jett gave Kendall a cursory glance before focusing on James. "Home for the summer, then?"

"Until next week." James said.

Kendall almost jumped when James' thumb brushed the back of his hand. He glanced down, surprised to see he was white-knuckling James' fingers.

"You should come to my party this weekend." Jett glanced between them. "Both of you, of course."

A small growl slipped out of Kendall's throat and James' lip quirked.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think we're going to pass on that, Jett."

How _on earth_ did James stay so level-headed around this fuckwit?

James gently tugged Kendall closer, thumb moving in calming circles against the side of his hand.

Jett's eyes dipped to their linked hands and settled on Kendall. "So you're head over heels for him?"

Jesus. Kendall had never wanted so badly to punch the grin off someone's face. He hated, _hated_ the thought that James had once laughed with this guy, kissed this guy, held him tight and maybe rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hand…

When Kendall choked on an answer, Jett continued, addressing James. "Did you climb to the tops of the trees for the sweetest cherries?"

Kendall blurted, "We haven't finished picking yet." They definitely had. "I'll definitely get the top-most, sweetest cherry."

"Excuse us." James swiftly herded Kendall towards the boat.

Halfway across the water, James sighed against Kendall's hair. "The top-most, sweetest cherry, Kendall?"

Kendall palmed his head and groaned.

XxX

At home, Brooke waylaid James in the kitchen, and Kendall trudged upstairs.

He flung himself somewhat dramatically onto James' bed and evil-eyed the ceiling, picturing stupid Jett's face.

Barely a minute later, Kendall heard James familiar, steady footsteps along the hall. The door opened and clicked shut with a whoosh of air. James rested against his dresser, studying him quietly.

Kendall groaned, grabbed a pillow and tossed it at James' amused, frustrated face. "Stop it."

James sidestepped the puffy missile. "Stop what?"

"Looking at me like I need tutoring."

"You do."

Kendall snatched the pillow from under his head and sent that flying too.

James caught it and chuckled softly. "You wear your emotions on your sleeve."

"And you wear yours in your boxers!" At James' raised eyebrow, Kendall palmed his forehead. "Because, you know, under all the layers?"

"I should do something about that then." James unstrapped his watch and set it on the dresser.

Kendall watched, transfixed, as James stripped. He pulled his boxers off his semi-hard dick and draped them on his other clothes. Neatly, of course. Then he crawled onto the bed and straddled his hot, naked weight over Kendall.

"Talk to me." James said, slipping the pillow back under Kendall's head. "And I'll make it clear how I feel."

"Fine. I don't like that everything we're doing, you did with Jett too. It makes me see various shades of green. None of them pretty."

James crooked a finger under Kendall's chin, held him with a sincere gaze, and then kissed him. "You _really_ have no idea."

Kendall's brows furrowed. "No idea?"

Their next kiss felt a lot like their very first. Surprising and impassioned and like James was trying to make a point. James drew back and the tickle of his breath had every inch of Kendall burning with goosebumps.

"Oh."

"There we go." James' eyes crinkled.

Kendall crushed their lips together and rolled them over, James warm and solid under him. Kendall's hard dick ached to be freed, but he focused on James, wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking him slowly.

" _Say_ it, James."

"You're clueless."

"Not that. The other thing."

"You really don't give up, do you?" James said softly. Fondly. He drew in a deep breath. This was the moment James would fold and give in.

Kendall grappled with a thin tendril of triumph but it slipped out of his reach, leaving behind an uneasy prickle.

"Aries-"

Kendall covered James' lips in a deep, silencing kiss. No sooner than their mouths connected the prickle disappeared and butterflies took its place. He drew back, yanked his shirt over his head, and dipped down for another kiss, teasing James' lower lip between his teeth.

" _Leo_ can't wait." Kendall said. Their bare chests met with a warm smack as they both lunged into another tongue-knotting kiss. "Leo has been on the cusp of folding all day."

A happy growl rumbled through James and Kendall felt it to his toes.

"I need you so badly it aches, Aries."

A whimper this time.

Kendall rolled off James and tugged off his pants and socks, flinging them on the floor. "If you fuck me right now, it still won't be soon enough."

James reached to the drawer at the side of the bed and pulled out lube and condoms. "I want to do e _verything_ with you."

Ha! That email had worked some magic, then. "You wanna fuck my smile?"

"You put that image in my head, so that's totally going to happen."

James pulled Kendall back against him. HIs arms wrapped around Kendall's chest and his cock nestled between Kendall's thighs, rubbing his balls. Kendall dropped his head back, cheek grazing James'.

James lightly nibbled his throat, rocking gently. "But right now? I want something else."

Kendall clenched his thighs around James' shaft. "Anything."

The request brushed the shell of his ear. "I want you inside me."

With quick-fire speed, Kendall rolled onto the bedspread, cock sliding against the cool comforter. He pushed up on his elbows and grinned. "You sure, Mr. James Diamond?"

James stroked himself. "I haven't stopped thinking about it all day."

"Why didn't you reply then?"

James lifted off the pillow, kissed Kendall's cheek and licked his dimple. "Any more talk of you being inside me, and I'd have bent over the table and begged you for it."

"Damn. You've got quite the poker face."

"How about you poker me right now." James said wryly, and twisted onto his stomach.

Kendall snickered. "You make me all warm inside, James." He settled himself against James' warm back and tucked his chin over James' shoulder. He breathed in, darting his tongue over James' jaw. He tasted of cherry. "I love you."

The creases at James' eye deepened, his cheek bunched and his lips curled. "I know."

Kendall lightly bit James' shoulder and down his arm as he slid down. The slide of his dick over James' crack made them both moan. Settled between James' thighs, Kendall massaged the back of his knees and nipped the delicious curve of his ass.

James' cheeks lifted toward those kisses and Kendall reached for the supplies.

Lube trickled over his finger and Kendall pressed it slowly into James, drawing a pleasured moan. "It feels amazing when you're inside me. I want that for you too."

Kendall licked the dimple of James' ass as he curled his finger, searching for the button to make his man tremble. When James rolled his face into pillow and groaned, Kendall tasted the second dimple and added another finger.

James writhed under his ministrations and Kendall tugged on his balls to stop from coming. Kendall added more lube and continued playing.

"My patience only goes so far, Kendall." James ground out.

With a smirk, Kendall rolled on a condom and lubed that up too. He positioned himself and slowly pushed in. James hissed as Kendall's head moved past his rim.

Kendall stilled, a feat of epic proportions since his entire body screamed to sink into James. But he was a Leo. He could handle it.

"Keep going." James instructed in the same tone he used when tutoring. A little less dry and a little more pinched.

Kendall pushed forward, and stopped again, giving James time to adjust. Jesus, he was tight. It took all his effort not to immediately draw back and plunge in again. A thought came to him and he bent forward and kissed the spot between James' shoulder blades.

"I think I found the top-most, sweetest cherry, after all."

James laughed, relaxing under him.

Smiling smugly, Kendall rocked gently. The intense grip of James' ass on his dick was so close to overwhelming. "How do you feel?"

"Stunningly full. Now make love to me."

Kendall groaned and increased his thrusts, sliding a hand over the planes of James' back and squeezing his nape. James gave a surprised groan, and Kendall reveled in a surge of triumph, pumping against that sweet spot.

Kendall pulled out and urged James onto his back. The guy was flushed, eyes dark with lust, and Kendall couldn't enter him again fast enough. Their gazes hooked as James grabbed his dick and began stroking in time to Kendall's thrusts.

Kendall dropped down and kissed him, a small whimper escaping from their lips as he thrust deep. James felt so good. Kendall grabbed the back of James' knees and doubled his speed. The headboard banged against the wall and the posters above them rattled.

James pumped himself faster, grunting, raw with passion. Seeing him made Kendall's balls tighten. James arched off the bed, chin thrown back, Adam's apple jutting. He came over Kendall's chest, his hole pulsing around Kendall's dick. Kendall thrust forward, suddenly coming hard too.

James lay spent under him, eyes sated slits, lips wet from their kisses, chest rising and falling as he caught his breath.

Kendall pulled out, making quick work of the condom, and dived on James for another breathless kiss.

James wrapped his arms tightly around Kendall, his laugh sending goosebumps all over his sensitive skin. "You felt good in me."

"You felt amazing around me." Kendall rolled off onto his back. "I'm so spent. I'm going to sleep like a log."

"Now that you've overcome your obstinacy?"

At James' follow-up snort, Kendall twisted onto his elbow. "You read the horoscope Mom sent?"

"Yep. Particularly appropriate, that one."

Kendall huffed, playing his fingers through the come trickling down his sides. "If Mom's sending you my horoscopes, I'm getting her to send me yours."

James leaped off the bed and ducked out of the room. He came back with a warm washcloth.

Hands tucked under his head, Kendall waggled his brows. James wiped his stomach, then set the cloth on the side table. A small smile played at his lips.

"What's that smile for?" Kendall asked.

The smile widened. "For how clueless you are."

"I am not clueless." He totally was.

"You totally are."

"What didn't I realize this time, then?"

James lay down and tucked Kendall into his side. "You held out four days. Four painful days-"

"You have steel balls, to resist all this."

A loud smack of James' lips hit Kendall's cheek. "If you'd refused to kiss me, I'd have given up in ten seconds flat."

Kendall turned his head and looked into James' deep hazel eyes. "I would thank you for the leverage. But without kissing, I'd have caved in five."

James' chest filled out as he breathed in sharply. "God, I love you."

Kendall flashed his dimples and stole the last word. "I know."

* * *

 **Done! So, Kames is still going strong, and so are Katie and** **Dak (even though I'm sure there was no doubt that they were all still together)! There was even an appearance from Jett.**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

 **So, I guess that technically makes this the last chapter of the story. This has been one of my favorite stories to write and I'm so happy you all enjoyed it! I hope you all enjoyed the bonus chapter as well! :)**

 **-Epically Obsessed**


End file.
